


The Road Less Traveled

by miamam



Series: Other Czech Translations [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamam/pseuds/miamam
Summary: Sherlock si uvědomí, že John by si dřív nebo později mohl najít partnerku, s níž by definitivně zůstal. A co by pak bylo se Sherlockem?





	1. Získat plán

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Road Less Traveled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331205) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



> Příběh začíná někdy po S01E02 The Blind Banker, ale ještě před S01E03 The Great Game.  
> Už vyšel na johnlockpositive, a to v roce 2013.:)

_Sherlockův POV_

 

 

“Přijdeš o něj, víš.”

Položil jsem housle, na které jsem dosud brnkal, a upřel jsem pohled na mého bratra, který byl nevítán a nepozván.

“Mycrofte, tvoje pozorování by nemohla být méně užitečná,” podotkl jsem. “Buď mluv smysluplně, nebo, což by bylo lepší, zůstaň zticha. Vlastně tu nemusíš _zůstávat_ vůbec – samozřejmě vyřídím Johnovi tvé pozdravy, jakmile se vrátí, a poblahopřeji mu k jeho skvěle načasované absenci.”

“To děláš hloupého schválně, nebo jsi opravdu tak úzkoprsý, Sherlocku?”

Naježil jsem se.

“Buď mluv jasně, nebo odejdi, Mycrofte,” odsekl jsem. Moje vždy minimální trpělivost náhle vyprchala úplně.

“Sherlocku, Sherlocku,” přehnaně dlouze si povzdechl a navíc vrtěl hlavou. “Kde je náš dobrý doktor, mimochodem?”

“Jako bys to nevěděl,” odpověděl jsem znechuceně. “Jakmile jde o úskoky, jsou tvoji nohsledi tristně neschopní. Je naprosto zjevné, že nás oba sleduješ, ačkoli co si myslíš, že získáš tím, že svůj předlouhý nos strkáš do věcí, do kterých ti nic není, je nad moje chápání.”

“Dobře tedy,” odvětil Mycroft. Zřejmě si uvědomil, že mu nenaletím. “John je právě na své třetí schůzce s Jane, se kterou se seznámil ve frontě na čínu. Tohle je už čtvrtá žena, se kterou se schází od doby, kdy se nastěhoval do tvého bytu, což by mohlo nasvědčovat tomu, že se tento vztah stane intimním buď dnes, nebo ve velmi blízké budoucnosti.” Odmlčel se a ostře se na mě zadíval. Pozvedl jsem obočí a přemýšlel jsem, kam s těmihle nesmysly proboha směřuje.

“Sherlocku, copak to nevidíš?” zeptal se a naklonil se ke mně. “John něco hledá a dříve nebo později to najde. Nebyla to Sarah, Rachel ani Alice a možná to nebude Jane, ale jednou najde ženu, která mu zarazí jeho rychlé odchody, kdykoli mu napíšeš zprávu. Která přijme tu jeho část, kterou nabízí, a dá mu to, co potřebuje on – a v tu chvíli, můj drahý bratře, bude pryč, ožení se a usadí, a ty budeš opět sám, bez jediného člověka, který tě kdy doplňoval.”

 

**

 

Dlouho potom, co Mycroft konečně odešel, jsem ležel na pohovce, zíral jsem na strop a uvažoval jsem nad tím, co řekl. Přestože jsem nesnášel pomyšlení, že by Mycroft mohl mít v čemkoli pravdu, bylo jasné, že na tom, co řekl, něco bude. Nechtěl jsem opět pracovat sám – všechno šlo mnohem líp, když byl John se mnou. Držel ty nesnesitelné lidské exempláře na uzdě, byl absolutně loajální a spolehlivý, navíc překvapivě užitečný v nebezpečných situacích. Jeho inteligence samozřejmě nedosahovala té mé, a jeho dedukce – pokud je tak můžu nazvat – byly téměř vždy špatné. Přesto jeho nesprávné závěry často objasnily můj vlastní pohled na věc a jeho oceňování mých schopností je osvěžující.

Skutečně, byl pro mě perfektním partnerem v každém ohledu. Naneštěstí, jak mě můj nesnesitelný bratr upozornil, John měl potřeby, které náš nynější vztah nezahrnoval. Pro jejich naplnění hledal jiná místa, a v tom bylo to riziko. Mycroft to řekl zcela jasně, nakonec nějaká Joan, Ruth nebo Mary půjde kolem a vezme mi Johna – lákadla tradičního vztahu budou převládat a on skončí ženatý a zřejmě odejde z mého bytu, a co víc, z mého života. Takže jsem si objasnil problém, nyní zaměstnám svůj fantastický mozek řešením problému.

Chce se John opravdu oženit, usadit se, mít rodinu?

Když nad tím uvažuju, myslím, že ne... Náš životní styl byl plný vzrušení a nebezpečí a on si v tom liboval. Tohle nebylo v souladu s tradičním domáckým životem. Děti snesl, ale nezdálo se, že by je vyloženě měl rád a nikdy nenaznačil, že by rád sám přispěl k celosvětovému přelidnění. A proto to pravděpodobně byly mnohem přízemnější důvody, kvůli kterým trávil čas s nudnými a nezajímavými ženami, jejichž společnost nejspíš neupřednostňoval před mou.

**Závěr:** John chce sex a drží se tradičních způsobů, jak ho dosáhnout.

**Doplněk závěru:** Možná má větší potřebu všeobecné fyzické náklonnosti.

**Shrnutí:** Zabránit potencionální krizi, kdy se John ožení. Tyto dodatečné požadavky musí zahrnovat vztah se mnou, aby žádná třetí strana nebyla nutná pro Johnův život.

**Konečný úsudek:** Musím Johna Watsona přimět, aby se do mě zamiloval.

 


	2. Neutralizace nepřítele

_Johnův POV_

“A už se nevracej!”

Škubl jsem sebou, když práskly dveře. Sklonil jsem svoji kytici na usmířenou a udělal krok zpět, ramena skleslá. Nevadí, paní Hudsonová bude určitě ráda za květiny. Zjevně se jí líbily i ty dřívější, odmítnuté Sarou, Rachel i Alicí; není důvod, proč by tuhle kytku moje trpělivá paní domácí nepřijala stejně.

Povzdychl jsem si a vydal se na krátkou cestu domů. Opravdu jsem věřil, že se to s Jane povede. Zdálo se, že mnohem líp rozumí mojí situaci. Ale teď to nazvala “Ten Hnusnej Zlej Zatracenej Spolubydlící”. Možná byla chyba zmiňovat, že stav nouze, kvůli kterému jsem předchozí večer odešel ze schůzky, byl jeho prst uvíznutý v lahvi.

oOOo

_“Proč tu láhev prostě sakra nerozbiješ?”_

_“Johne, nebuď směšný, to by naprosto anulovalo můj experiment.”_

_“Nemohl jsi prostě počkat, než přijdu domů, nebo požádat paní Hudsonovou?”_

_“Paní Hudsonová nemá žádný zdravotnický kurz – co kdyby můj prst poranila? Tohle je prst, se kterým_ píšu esemesky _, Johne.”_

oOOo

Jo, když si to tak srovnám, mohl jsem s tím vysvětlením u Jane trochu mlžit, nebo možná prostě vymyslet něco nebezpečného a/nebo život ohrožujícího. Zase jsem si povzdychl. Jestli to takhle půjde dál, tak si nikdy nezašukám.

Zrovna jsem procházel dveřmi, když mi pípla příchozí zpráva – “Scotland Yard. Pokud je to možné, přijď hned. SH.” Toužebně jsem se zahleděl na rychlovarnou konvici, povzdychl si a otočil se...

Když jsem se blížil k Lestradeově kanceláři, slyšel jsem zvýšené hlasy vycházející zevnitř – nejpronikavější byl ten Sally Donovanové. Zjevně se potřebovala zbavit nějakého napětí během svého řečnění. Už jsem byl u otevřených dveří, když její slova zněla jasněji –

“...proč tu všichni stojíme a čekáme na nějakýho šílence, aby nás poctil svými domněnkami, když je dost pravděpodobný, že on je ten psychouš, co za tím zločinem stojí? Patří do cvokhausu a neměl by zabírat čas těžce pracujícím policistům, je to prostě jen _magor!”_

Stál jsem na prahu místnosti a trochu jsem se lekl, když jsem viděl Sherlockův zraněný výraz – takový jsem u něj nikdy neviděl a vytočilo mě to. Sklonil hlavu hned, jak mě uviděl, a když ji znovu zdvihl, měl zas zpátky ten známý arogantní úšklebek, který směřoval přímo na Donovanovou. Otevřel ústa, bezpochyby proto, aby jí oplatil nějakou kousavou – a dobře zaslouženou – poznámkou, ale skočil jsem mu do toho.

“Co se tu děje?” Nechal jsem předstoupit svého vnitřního hlavního rotmistra a vyštěkl jsem, až celá místnost ztichla a všichni se na mě zadívali.

Ticho.

“Bylo by správné předpokládat, že ty,” otočil jsem se zostra na Lestradea, který se unaveně opíral o roh svého stolu, “jsi požádal Sherlocka, aby sem přišel a pomohl ti s nějakým problémem, který tvoji _skuteční, těžce pracující policisté_ ,” můj sarkasmus byl jasně slyšet, jak jsem mířil prstem na Donovanovou a pak Andersona, “nebyli _schopní_ vyřešit?”

Lestrade nedokázal odpovědět, což jsem bral jako šokovaný souhlas.

“Jako detektiv, co má na starosti tuto jednotku,” pokračoval jsem s tvrdým výrazem, “nejsi snad odpovědný za chování a postoje těch, kteří jsou pod tvým vedením?” Další zaražené obličeje; dokonce i Sherlock byl nějak zaskočený mojí reakcí. “V tom případě věřím, že budeš požadovat adekvátní omluvu od své podřízené,” odmlčel jsem se a nasupeně se zadíval na Donovanovou, “za šokující hrubost mířenou na konzultanta, kterého jsi _ty_ pozval a na jehož bezplatnou asistenci tak často spoléháš.”

Ticho už bylo slyšet. Donovanová a Anderson úplně zamrzli a Lestrade na tom byl stejně; byli tolik zvyklí, že já jsem ten tichý, dobře naložený John, který následuje Sherlocka a vyřizuje jeho pochůzky. Nikdy nepotkali Johna – Vojáka. Na představování už je pozdě. Nikdy jsem neměl rád způsob, jakým se k Sherlockovi chovali, jak ho brali jako samozřejmost a zacházeli s ním hrozně, ale dosud se nezdálo, že by ho to obtěžovalo, tak jsem to nechával být – až dosud.

“Sherlocku,” upoutal jsem jeho pozornost.

“Ano, Johne?” okamžitě reagoval a tvářil se přitom zvláštně – snad triumfálně?

“Jsme tu hotovi?” zeptal jsem se. Nechtěl jsem překročit meze, pokud tu měl nějakou práci, kterou chtěl udělat.

“Ano, Johne,” odpověděl znovu a blížil se ke mně. “Napíšu ti,” prohodil zpět k Lestradeovi, který pomalu přicházel k sobě.

“Ehm, díky, Sherlocku,” zamumlal.

Než jsem se otočil, abych následoval Sherlocka ven z místnosti, zachytil jsem jeho pohled a on nepatrně kývnul, tvářil se zahanbeně. Došlo mi, že Donovanová aspoň dostane nějaké instrukce o tom, co zahrnuje přijatelné chování, a ne za dlouho.

Sherlock byl neobvykle zamlklý, když jsme jeli dolů výtahem, a vyhýbal se očnímu kontaktu. Když jsme usedali do taxíku, dotkl jsem se jeho paže.

“Jsi v pořádku?” zeptal jsem se. Jeho neobvyklé chování mi dělalo trochu starosti.

“V pořádku,” odpověděl a dál se díval ven z okna. Zdálo se, že s něčím bojuje. Najednou se ke mně otočil.

“To, co jsi udělal,” řekl, sklonil pohled a polkl, než se zas na mě upřeně podíval, “to pro mě nikdy nikdo neudělal.”

“Myslíš stát při tobě?” snažil jsem se objasnit.

“Být na mé straně,” řekl tiše a znovu sklonil svou hlavu.

Nebyl jsem si jistý, jak na to reagovat, tak jsem neřekl nic a podíval se stranou, jak jsme míjeli Hyde Park Corner, dokud jsem neucítil, jak se Sherlockovy prsty propletly s těmi mými, ležícími na mém koleni. Polekaně jsem sebou trhl, otočil se k němu čelem, ale on se díval na naše ruce a tvářil se nervózně. Krátce mi stiskl ruku, zlehka ji párkrát pohladil a pak ji stáhnul a otočil se čelem zpět k okénku.

To bylo vážně divný ráno.

 


	3. Vytvořit kontakt

 

_**Sherlockův POV** _

 

 

“Směšné!” zvolal jsem a znechuceně se odvrátil od laptopu.

“Co se děje?” zeptal se John zpoza svých novin. “Někdo tě chce najmout, abys jim našel kočku?”

Otevřel jsem ústa, pak jsem si uvědomil, že tohle není téma, které bych s ním chtěl probírat, a tak jsem je zase zavřel.

“To je jedno,” odpověděl jsem a znechuceně zíral na obrazovku. Vskutku, když uvážím, že se všude potulují lidé, kteří se zamilovávají, předpokládal bych, že najdu lepší návod, jak zařídit, aby se tak stalo i mně.

Poslední stránky radily: _Neflirtujte s jeho blízkými přáteli._ Mělo to snad znamenat, že mám flirtovat s jeho známými, nebo že flirtování obecně je špatné? Rozhodl jsem se, že ten druhý předpoklad budu brát jako prozatímní odpověď. Neměl jsem čas se teď zabývat flirtováním.

Nebylo obvyklé, abych se zabýval něčím, aniž bych tomu dřív porozuměl, ale rozhodl jsem se, že se tomu budu plně věnovat. Pohlédl jsem na Johna, sedícího v křesle, které se stalo neomylně _jeho_ křeslem, než jsem se znovu rozhodně zaměřil na laptop.

Zjevně tu byly jisté kroky, které byly okamžitě samozřejmé. Prvotním krokem bylo, že Jane prostě musela od Johna odejít. Zdálo se, že je houževnatější, než ostatní, ale nakonec podlehla nevyhnutelnému faktu, že ona pro Johna nikdy nebude na prvním místě, dokud já budu nablízku. Díky bohu, byla aspoň trochu hrdá, takže ty čím dál absurdnější výmluvy ji nakonec odradily... Jakmile jsem viděl Johna mířit do květinářství, věděl jsem, že brzy bude po všem.

Bylo životně důležité, abych vyrazil se svým plánem vpřed a vyškrtl pro ostatní Johna z nabídky, než se objeví nějaký další výstavní kus a zkříží jeho cestu. Kdyby si vyšel s někým jako je Molly, která nemá žádnou sebeúctu, nejsem si jistý, jestli by se jí někdy zbavil.

Naštěstí jsem byl schopný uskutečnit jeden z doporučovaných postupů v ten samý den. Webová stránka radila: _Nechte ho připadat si mužně! Nechte ho, aby vás během těžkých chvil ukonejšil. Přimějte ho myslet si, že díky němu se cítíte lépe._

Původně jsem zamítl tuto nabídku jako příliš obtížně proveditelnou, protože je to mé povaze naprosto cizí, ale po hlubší úvaze se ukázalo, že je to přesně to, co musím udělat. John byl dosud vůči mně velmi ochranitelský. Dokázal to už během prvních dnů, co jsme se znali. Musel jsem ale docílit toho, aby Johnbyl ochranitelský i po emocionální stránce, jak by se slušelo na tradičně romantického partnera. Obzvlášť když se jeho zkušenosti omezovaly na heterosexuální vztahy, kde druhá strana je slabší než on.

Když se blížil k Lestradeově kanceláři, naskytla se perfektní příležitost – bylo otázkou chvilky vyprovokovat Sally k jedné z jejích předvídatelných tirád a já pak byl schopný zatvářit se ublíženě, což se stalo zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se John objevil ve dveřích. Následky byly velmi uspokojivé – Johnův výstup na mou obranu byl překvapivě prudký. Skutečně, najednou se můj úkol zdál být méně podnětný, když byl John naším vztahem tolik zaujatý. Následný postup byl o trochu složitější, obával jsem se, že nenajdu ta správná slova, ale nakonec to šlo velmi dobře. John se zdál být jaksi zaražený, když jsem ho vzal za ruku, ale to bylo bezpochyby dáno tím, že jsem nijak často srdečná gesta nepraktikoval.

Během uplynulého týdne jsem se skutečně snažil tento deficit napravit. Konečně, bylo moc brzy na to s jistotou vydedukovat, jestli původní motivace pro Johnův dřívější zájem o ženy byl čistě sexuální, nebo ho k nim táhl nedostatek náklonnosti obecně. Jsem si velmi dobře vědom toho, že mnozí lidé si užívají fyzický kontakt; během let jsem některé takové “objímače” odrazoval. I když jsem věděl, že John se příliš nepředváděl před svými kolegy, neměl jsem přesné informace o jeho chování v romantických vztazích – bohužel jsem o tom žádné informace neměl. Ale dřív mi nepřišlo užitečné trávit s těmi nudnými ženami čas.

Pozdě bycha honit. Krátký pohled na hodinky ukázal, že je to už devadesát minut od posledního kontaktu; vstal jsem, přešel ke kuchyni a cestou jsem na chvíli zastavil u Johna, položil ruku na jeho rameno a podíval se na noviny, které četl. Naplnil jsem konvici a pak jsem se vrátil na své místo.

“Chtěl jsi uvařit čaj?” zeptal se pochybovačně.

“Čaj?” dotázal jsem se – divný nápad, kdy jsem já vůbec dělal čaj? Nicméně to dobře nahrálo mému dalšímu námětu k hovoru.

“Ano, je tak akorát čas na čaj, že?” usmál jsem se. “Určitě máš hlad, pojď se najíst někam ven!”

John se tvářil trochu zamyšleně.

“Je trochu brzy na večeři, Sherlocku,” podotknul. Ukazoval na hodiny, jako bych si nebyl vědom, kolik je hodin.

Vyskočil jsem a využil příležitost, abych chytil Johna za obě ruce a vytáhl ho na nohy – hlubší náklonnost ještě nebyla vyloženě třeba, ale zdálo se moudré využít každou příležitost, která se naskytne.

“Skvělé,” řekl jsem a pustil jeho ruce, abych ho mohl chytit za paže. “Je tu jedna francouzská restaurace, do které půjdeme, je docela vkusná; až se vysprchujeme a převlékneme, bude tak akorát čas na naši rezervaci.”

“Máme rezervaci?” zopakoval John a zvláštně se na mě díval.

“Samozřejmě,” potvrdil jsem. Vážně, John nebýval obvykle tak natvrdlý. “Tak honem, člověče – můžeš jít do sprchy první. Nebo předpokládám, že bychom mohli ušetřit čas tím, že…”

“Už jdu, už jdu,” přerušil mě. Zdál se být nějaký podrážděný, když se ode mě odtáhl a docela rychle se přesunul do koupelny.

Restaurace byla pěkná **,** i když osvětlení bylo docela tlumené, což ztížilo moji obvyklou činnost dedukovat o ostatních stolovnících. Místo toho jsem se zaměřil na procvičování jiné techniky, kterou jsem objevil – byla popsána jako “karamelové oči”; totiž technika udržení očního kontaktu s cílovou osobou. Když se chcete podívat stranou – nejdřív otočíte hlavou, dál udržujete oční kontakt, jako by vaše oči spojoval rozehřátý karamel. Znělo to skutečně podivně, ale statistiky ukazovaly, že romanticky založené páry trávily neskutečné množství času zíráním jeden na druhého, takže předpokládám, že tato studie měla nějaký vědecký základ.

Když jsme dojídali dezert, byl jsem s vývojem věci velmi spokojený. Zdálo se, že si John své jídlo užil a také jsem mu položil několik bezvýznamných otázek, které ho nějakou dobu zabavily. Všiml jsem si aktivit párů, které nás obklopovaly a tak jsem vztáhl ruku a pohladil ho po tváři, jako bych mu z ní odstraňoval řasu. K mému překvapení se John zarazil, opřel zpět do své židle a s poněkud zmateným výrazem se rozhlédl okolo.

“Sherlocku,” zeptal se, jeho hlas trochu nejistý.

“Sherlocku, tohle je rande?”

 


	4. Rande

_Johnův POV_

 

Uplynulý týden byl jeden z nejdivnějších v mém životě. A to je co říct, když si vezmu, že jsem roky trávil s alkoholickou, lesbickou sestrou, která se chová jako primadona.

Od doby, kdy jsem Sherlocka bránil před Lestradem a spol., se choval mnohem podivněji. Bylo to, jako by se v jeho mozku sepnul spínač, a já se tak najednou změnil z jeho dobrého přítele a kolegy na nějaký typ bezpečnostní pokrývky. Sotva zvládal existovat hodinu nebo dvě, aniž by se mě dotkl zvláštně starostlivým způsobem. Než jsme vyšli ven, omotal mi svou šálu kolem krku. A dokonce zlikvidoval jeden ze svých nechutných experimentů, když jsem si stěžoval na výpary, které mi způsobovaly bolesti hlavy.

Nikdy nerespektoval osobní prostor nebo soukromí, ale teď neustále stál opravdu dost blízko; četl mi přes rameno nebo se ke mně nakláněl na gauči. Když se mě nedotýkal, tak prostě zíral a pozoroval mě, jako bych byl nějaká obzvlášť zajímavá hádanka, kterou se mu ještě nepodařilo rozlousknout. Bylo jasné, že moje slovní obrana něco spustila – někde v jeho neuvěřitelném mozku jsem byl přeřazen do jiné kategorie a vypadalo to, že teď neví, co si se mnou počít.

Zvažoval jsem, že si s ním popovídám o nevhodném chování, ale už samotná myšlenka, jak otevřít tohle trapné téma, byla dostačující pro to, abych to nedělal. Místo toho jsem se choval jako správnej chlap a rozhodl se celou věc ignorovat, dokud to nepřejde. Doufám, že sám vyřeší jakékoli mentální problémy, které způsobila moje loajalita, a že se vše vrátí k normálu a pryč od těchhle divných narážek na společnou sprchu.

**

Tohle všechno mi běželo hlavou ve chvíli, kdy se v restauraci Sherlock dotkl mé tváře. Podíval jsem se kolem… Byli jsme obklopeni páry. Neseděli jsme u okna, aby se mohl Sherlock dívat po čemkoli na ulici. Zdálo se, že si ostatních hostů ani personálu nevšímá. Sotva ze mě spouštěl oči, i při objednávání jídla. Opravdu i jedl, což bych dřív bral jako fakt, že nepracuje na případu. Jeho činnost uplynulého týdne – dotýkání, narušování osobního prostoru, úcta… Jako by se zatřáslo sněžítko s mými dojmy a když se vločky ustálily, obrázek uvnitř se naprosto změnil…

“Tohle je _rande?_ ” zeptal jsem se ho.

Vypadal dotčeně. “No, jsme tu my dva,” podotkl, “a jsme spolu venku,” dodal, než mě počastoval tím nejnešťastnějším výrazem, jaký jsem kdy viděl. “Nebavíš se?”

Sledoval mě svýma velkýma očima, které se jakoby leskly, a vypadal tak zmučeně. Připadal jsem si, jako bych mu přejel štěňátko, pak se vrátil a přejel ho znovu.

Otevřel jsem pusu, ale nenapadlo mě nic, co bych řekl, tak jsem ji zas zavřel. Zdálo se to být docela efektivní, tak jsem to zopakoval. Nejspíš několikrát. Nakonec jsem přiškrceně pronesl: “Ale říkal jsi, že jsi ženatý se svou prací!”

“Sotva jsme se znali, když jsem ti to říkal, Johne,” zamumlal a nejspíš poprvé toho večera sklonil pohled. “Jak jsem tehdy mohl vědět, co pro mě budeš později znamenat?”

_Co pro něj teď znamenám?!_ Dobrý bože! Nebyl jsem připravený na takovou konverzaci uprostřed romantické restaurace a u jednoho stolu.

“Můžem už jít domů?” zeptal jsem se trochu zoufale. Přemýšlel jsem, jak se s tímhle sakra vypořádám.

“Samozřejmě!” zvolal a úplně zářil, když si nechal přinést účet. Lesk v jeho očích mě trochu znervózňoval.

Cesta domů byla obzvlášť nepříjemná. Jednou jako teenager jsem vešel do jídelny, kde u stolu seděla dívka, do který jsem byl několik týdnů zamilovaný, a červenala se. Bylo to chvilku před tím, než mi došlo, že moje sestra je _pod stolem_ a že tam určitě nehledala svou kontaktní čočku. Jo, tahle cesta domů byla daleko nepříjemnější.

Když jsme vyšli z restaurace, zrychlil jsem, abych unikl Sherlockově ruce, která se snažila vytrvat na mých bedrech. Zpanikařil jsem z představy, že by mě chtěl vzít za ruku, nebo udělat něco jiného, stejně nemožného. Rychle jsem si nasadil rukavice, strčil ruce hluboko do kapes a dost svižně vykročil, ale jeho dlouhé nohy mě snadno dohnaly.

Pozvedl obočí nad mým obranným postojem a pak se do mě prostě zavěsil a přitáhl si mě pevně k jeho boku. Sklonil jsem hlavu a modlil se, abychom nepotkali nikoho, koho znám. Tajně jsem se snažil štípnout, abych se ujistil, že to není nějaká uhozená jiná realita, kterou si moje podvědomí vytvořilo po hodně dlouhé kalbě. Smůla. Zjevně jsem byl opravdu neuvěřitelnou rychlostí vlečen svým šíleně geniálním spolubydlícím, který nejspíš poprvé ve svém životě objevil city a neměl nejmenší tušení, co si s nimi počít.

Když jsme přišli do bytu, chvíli jsem váhal, ale pak jsem si uvědomil, že jsem Angličan a vzal to zkratkou k rychlovarné konvici. Přemýšlel jsem chvilku nad něčím ostřejším, což jsem teď definitivně potřeboval, ale rozhodl jsem se, že budu potřebovat zůstat střízlivý, abych se vyrovnal se Sherlockovou poslední šíleností.

Když jsem s konvicí mířil ke dřezu, Sherlock zrovna věšel kabát s typicky dramatickým zavířením. Pak se otočil a – pro to není výstižnější výraz – _plížil_ se ke mně. Abych zapnul konvici, vzal jsem to zpět kolem stolu, ale on mě stále následoval, tak jsem ho znovu obešel, zdánlivě jsem hledal čisté hrnky. Situace začala být opravdu směšná, když jsem udělal další kolečko. Sherlock se se zafuněním zastavil, opřel se o protější linku a zamyšleně mě pozoroval.

“Čaj?” nabídl jsem, hlas tak blízko normálu, jak jen to bylo možné, což se mi ale stejně moc nepovedlo.

“Pokud musíme,” odpověděl neomaleně. Pořád na mě zíral, ale aspoň byla mezi námi solidní překážka.

Snažil jsem se utřídit si myšlenky, než jsem před něj položil jeho čaj. Opřel jsem se zpět o linku a vzal si svůj hrnek.

“Sherlocku,” začal jsem, ale pak jsem nevěděl, jak pokračovat. Zkusil jsem to znovu.

“Podívej, vím, že to, co se stalo minulý týden – že jsem stál při tobě – tě tak trochu…” Odmlčel jsem se, a snažil se najít jemnější výraz pro _šplouchá na maják_ , než jsem si vystačil se slovem: “ovlivnilo.”

Nepatrně pozvedl obočí, ale neřekl nic.

Přitvrdil jsem. “Zřejmě nejsi zvyklý mít přátele a myslím, že možná uvědomění, že teď nějaké máš, a že se tě někdo zastává, způsobilo…” _Nepříčetnost? Vyšinutost? Psychózu?_ “…zmatení.”

Teď se skutečně tvářil zmateně, tak jsem byl možná na správné cestě.

“Protože nejsi zvyklý na pocity přátelství a loajality, snadno je můžeš zaměnit za něco jiného. Náklonnost existuje v mnoha formách, a když s ní nemáš moc zkušeností, můžeš se do toho pěkně zamotat.”

Přestal jsem žvanit, ale pak se jeho obličej rozjasnil pochopením – válím!

“Nemyslíš si, že bys měl chvilku přemýšlet o tom, co jsem řekl, předtím, než uděláš cokoli dalšího? Zkusíme se zas chovat trochu normálně, co?”

Úplně se rozzářil a já se trochu uvolnil. Usrkl jsem čaje a doufal jsem, že to nejhorší je za námi a že můžeme tenhle incident odložit a nikdy, _nikdy_ se k němu nebudeme vracet.

“To bylo fantastické, Johne,” řekl. Přišlo mi to jako zvláštní výměna rolí. “Dobře odůvodněné, logicky odvozené a znovu to ukazuje, jaký jsi opravdový přítel. Nechceš mě nahnat do něčeho, čeho bych mohl později litovat.”

Dopil jsem čaj a přešel ke dřezu, abych umyl hrnek. Povzdechl jsem si úlevou a pokusil se spláchnout ten podivný večer spolu se špinavou vodou.

“Je tu jen jedna věc, kterou jsi přehlédl.”

Obezřetně jsem vzhlédl, jak se jeho hlas přiblížil – znovu se _plížil_ a teď jsem neměl kam uniknout, jak mě natlačil na pracovní desku.

“Tvoje dedukce,” řekl, a ruka mu vystřelila, aby mi zabránil v pohybu do strany, “přestože dobře odůvodněné,” pokračoval, jeho levá ruka mě držela na místě, “jsou, jako obvykle,” naklonil se dopředu a hypnotizoval mě pohledem, “naprosto…”, jeho pohled sklouzl k mým rtům, “…a zcela…” jeho rty byly jen pár centimetrů od těch mých a jeho dech mě šimral na tváři, “mylné,” dořekl a překonal itu poslední vzdálenost mezi námi.

 


	5. Nabídka

_Sherlockův POV_

****

****

“Nech mě být!” snažil jsem se marně vyprostit. Takhle jsem si vývoj dnešního večera rozhodně nepředstavoval. Touhle dobou si měl John zvykat na náš nový vztah a možná jsme i mohli prodiskutovat specifika našeho fyzického sbližování – místo toho mě držel na stole obličejem dolů a ruce jsem měl nedůstojně zkroucené za zády. Přestože jsem byl zkušený v několika bojových uměních, trapně jsem zjistil, že nejsem schopný se z této pozice vymanit.

Zdálo se, že John je přesně tam, kde jsem ho chtěl mít, když jsem ho před pěti minutami objal u pracovní desky. Vypadal omámeně a téměř zhypnotizovaně, když na mě zíral jako by byl zmrzlý, zatím co jsem se k němu pomalu skláněl.

Pak, zrovna když se mé rty dotkly těch jeho, si najednou vzpomněl, že je vlastně voják. O tři sekundy později jsem byl obličejem dolů a těžce jsem oddychoval, jak mě tak neuvěřitelně snadno držel dole.

“Pusť mě, co to _děláš_?”

“Co to dělám? Co **_já_** dělám?!” John zjevně začínal být hysterický. I když jeho stisk ani trochu nepovolil.

“Řeknu ti, co rozhodně _nedělám_ ,” pokračoval energicky. “Nechovám se jako podělanej magor a nehoním svého spolubydlícího okolo kuchyňského stolu.” Tlak na mých rukách se na chvíli zvětšil. “Neměním tak najednou celou svou osobnost a neočekávám, že všichni budou vědět, co se děje.” Počkal, než nabral dech.

“A naprosto nejsem, a nikdy jsem nebyl, i když jo, je to v pořádku, každý si může sakra dělat, co se mu zlíbí, ale Sherlocku,” naklonil se, “Já nejsem _gay_.”

A pak mě pustil a ukročil zpět. Dýchal pořád ztěžka a když jsem se na něj otočil, hrozivě mě pozoroval.

Mnul jsem si zápěstí.

“Bylo to vážně nutné?” zeptal jsem se a díval se na něj spatra. “Nemůžeme si rozumně promluvit, aniž bychom použili násilí?”

“Násilí?!” zakřičel. Ten nový zvyk opakovat cokoli, co řeknu, byl vážně trapný.

“ _Násilí!”_ Teď zvyšoval hlas a _navíc_ to opakoval. “To byla sebeobrana!”

“Sebeobrana?” Pane bože, teď to dělám i já. “Proč by ses měl bránit _přede mnou_?” Snad víš, že bych ti nikdy neublížil, Johne, ne?” Natáhl jsem k němu ruku, ale on uskočil a já se zarazil. To si vážně myslel, že na něj zaútočím? Pomalu jsem spustil ruku. Cítil jsem se ztraceně…a náhle velmi osaměle.

Povzdychl si a zavrtěl hlavou. Trochu se uvolnil.

“Sedni si,” ukázal k obývacímu pokoji. Řekl jsem si, že mu vyhovím, když byl zjevně stále velmi rozčilený, tak jsem přešel k pohovce a posadil se. Nechal jsem mu spoustu místa, aby se ke mně mohl připojit.

Protočil oči, posadil se do vedlejšího křesla, opřel se o lokty na svých kolenou a pozoroval mě.

“Fajn, Sherlocku,” začal. “Pokud jsou mé závěry tak _naprosto a zcela mylné,_ co kdybys mi to osvětlil?” zvědavě pozvedl obočí.

“Protože, upřímně, nemám sakra ponětí, co se to tu děje – pokud zrovna neexperimentuješ, za jak dlouho se ti podaří přivodit mi infarkt.” Opřel se a tvářil se netrpělivě.

Dobře. Bylo by milé, kdyby ostatní mohli alespoň jednou leccospochopit, aniž by jim byl vysvětlován každý malý detail, ale John byl pořád ten nejlepší (jistě, _jediný_ ) kandidát na mého partnera, takže s ním budu muset být trpělivý.

“Předně, Johne,” spustil jsem. “Musím se omluvit.” Ponuře se usmál. “Bylo ode mě nerozumné předpokládat, že v tomto případě přijdeš na správné řešení sám.” Jeho úsměv zmizel.

“Z toho důvodu ti tu situaci objasním, pokud souhlasíš?” Zdálo se, že John skřípe zuby, ale aniž by cokoli řekl, přikývl.

Chvíli jsem přemýšlel. “Potřebuji tě, Johne.” To by mělo pokrýt to nejdůležitější – podíval jsem se na něj s nadějí.

“Pokračuj,” řekl a mávl pobízivě rukou. “Potřebuješ mě k čemu?”

“Ke všemu!” vyhrkl jsem a významně rozhodil rukama. “Pomáháš mi s prací, snášíš moje experimenty, kupuješ mléko.” Zamračil se. Dobře, možná bych neměl trvat na té poslední věci. “Nikdo mě neumí rozesmát nebo mě překvapit, ale ty to děláš pořád.” Byl jsem trochu překvapený, jak lehce jsem přišel na tohle, přestože jsem si to předem nepřipravoval. “Když všichni říkají _divný_ , ty řekneš _vynikající_. Když lidé řeknou _magor_ , přiměješ je sklapnout. Zacházíš se mnou jako s lidským stvořením.”

Jeho výraz roztál.

“Sherlocku, popisuješ dobrého přítele a to je přesně to, co jsem.” Odmlčel se. “Nechápu, co se změnilo, proč ses najednou rozhodl, že musíme jít na rande?”

Sklonil jsem hlavu. “To nestačí, Johne,” řekl jsem a díval se dolů na mé nohy. “Nechci, abys chodil s jinými lidmi. Nechci, abys myslel na někoho jiného, když jsi se mnou.” Odmlčel jsem se a po očku se na něj podíval. Vypadal trochu šokovaně, ale já přitvrdil. “Chci tě celého pro sebe. Chci tě u sebe, kdykoli tě budu potřebovat. Chci tě na své straně. Chci tě…” Pokrčil jsem rameny. “Prostě tě chci.”

“Chceš mě?”

Přikývl jsem.

“Myslíš tím, že mě _chceš_?”

Zdá se, že jsme opět u té věci s opakováním, ale rozhodl jsem se to přejít a znovu jsem přikývl.

“Myslíš jako, ehm, sex a tak?” John byl v obličejí úplně rudý, ale nejspíš odhodlaný tentokrát si vše vyjasnit.

“Tedy, myslel jsem, že bychom se k tomu dostali postupně, když je to pro mě všechno nové, ale prakticky… Ano, je to tak.” Opřel jsem se. Byl jsem spokojený, že moje vysvětlení bylo tak obsáhlé, jak jen to bylo možné. John byl pořád tak nějak zaražený.

“Problém?” zeptal jsem se.

Složil hlavu do dlaní a začal si pro sebe mumlat. Zachytil jsem pár slov, která byla náboženského charakteru, ale nic určitého. Po několika minutách vzhlédl.

“Ano, Sherlocku, je tu jeden _problém_ ,” oznámil pevně. “Zatraceně velký problém, o kterém jsem si myslel, že bude zřejmý, když jsem to zmiňoval už před půl hodinou.” Zíral na mě. Zíral jsem na něj.

“Nejsem gay, Sherlocku!”

“No a?” zeptal jsem se. “Já taky ne.”

Bezvýrazně se na mě díval. “Cože? Ale právě jsi řekl…” drmolil.

“Pokud tomu dobře rozumím,” snažil jsem se mu to osvětlit, “gay nebo homosexuál je někdo, kdo je sexuálně přitahován osobami stejného pohlaví.” Pozvedl jsem obočí, jestli souhlasí. Přikývl.

“Velmi dobře,” pokračoval jsem. “Nejsem a nikdy jsem nebyl přitahován jinými muži, takže zjevně nezapadám do této kategorie – chci jenom _tebe_.”

“Ale já _jsem_ muž, Sherlocku,” téměř zakňoural.

“Proč na tom záleží?” zeptal jsem se. “Ty jsi John a já jsem Sherlock. Všechno ostatní je prostě…” hledal jsem to správné slovo, “…šum.”

Hodnou chvíli na mě zíral a pak vstal.

“Tohle nemůžu vyřešit dneska večer,” řekl náhle. “Promiň, Sherlocku. Vím, že to pro tebe není jednoduché, ale prostě…” ztichl. “Potřebuju si jít lehnout. Uvidíme se ráno.”

Ještě dlouho potom jsem seděl na pohovce.

 


	6. Přesvědčování

_Johnův POV_

Postupně jsem se probouzel s jasným pocitem, že je něco špatně. Protáhl jsem si rameno, přetočil se na bok a najednou se mi vybavily události předchozího večera. Zavrčel jsem a promnul si oči, než jsem je pomalu otevřel do šera. Stále napůl spící jsem si po chvíli uvědomil, že se dívám přímo do velkých šikmých očí mého naprosto praštěného spolubydlícího. Jeho nos se prakticky dotýkal toho mého.

Zapištěl jsem způsobem, který nepřísluší bývalému vojákovi a rychle jsem couvnul, až jsem hlavou narazil o noční stolek. Vydrápal jsem se na nohy a nepříliš stabilně se postavil.

“Sherlocku!” vykřikl jsem. “Co si sakra myslíš, že děláš?” Na jeden příšerný moment jsem uvažoval, jestli předchozí noc neskončila jinak, než jak jsem si ji pamatoval a jestli se mi nějak nezatemnily pozdější události, které by dostaly Sherlocka ke mně do postele...

“Žádnou paniku, Johne,” řekl a přetočil se na záda. Zase dělal tu děsivou věc se čtením myšlenek. “Nic se nestalo.”

“Tak co... Proč... Co...” Mávl jsem rukou, abych upozornil na jeho přítomnost a přidal dalších pár otázek.

“Přinesl jsem ti hrnek čaje,” řekl smutně. Posadil se a ukázal na hrnek se sirupózní tekutinou, která stála na prádelníku. Váhavě jsem po něm sáhl.

“Už je studený,” dodal. Stáhl jsem ruku.

“To ale stále nevysvětluje, proč jsi na mé posteli, Sherlocku,” namítl jsem. Na tohle všechno bylo vážně trochu brzo.

“No, chystal jsem se tě vzbudit,” vysvětloval, “abych ti řekl o tom čaji.” Ukázal znovu na ten hnusně vypadající utrejch. “Vlastně si nejsem jistý, jestli jsem ho udělal správně – nevypadá jako když ho uděláš ty nebo paní Hudsonová.” Nakrčil čelo. “Jak moc se předpokládá, že naplníš hrnek čajovými sáčky?”

“Sherlocku,” zavrčel jsem varovně a pozvedl obočí.

“Jistě,” přikývl. “Promiň. Takže jsem se tě chystal vzbudit, ale ty jsi spal.” Dobrý bože, tomuhle říkal vysvětlení?

“Tak jsem si myslel, že jsi asi unavený a že bych tě neměl budit,” pokračoval. “Ale nechtěl jsem odejít, abych tě náhodou nevzbudil, a taky, abych ti...”

“...řekl o tom čaji,” dokončil jsem za něj a povzdychl si.

“Přesně.” Usmál se, očividně rád, že jsem se nakonec chytil. “Ale byl jsem trochu unavený, tak jsem si myslel, že bych se taky natáhl, když už jsem tu čekal a na posteli bylo spousta místa, protože jsi tak malý.”

Zakoulel jsem očima – lichotka.

“Víš, vypadáš pěkně, když spíš,” pokračoval. “Rád tě pozoruju.” Zdál se být překvapený sám sebou. “Ale nejsem si jistý proč.”

Jasně. Tahle blbost už trvá moc dlouho. “Tak vstávat, Sherlocku,” nařídil jsem mu. “Jsem vzhůru; tvoje mise je splněna. Už můžeš odejít, abych se mohl připravit na dnešek.”

Měl jsem pocit, že to bude pořádně dlouhý den.

**

Když jsem sebral dost odvahy, abych sešel dolů, uvítal mě naprosto prázdný byt. Usadil jsem se do svého křesla s šálkem čaje a snažil se aspoň trochu si srovnat myšlenky. Přál jsem si, aby tu byl nějaký způsob, jak vrátit čas a vyhnout se těm trapnostem, které teď budou utvářet celý můj den.

Jasně, mému nejlepšímu příteli straší ve věži – to je vidět. Z naší konverzace v restauraci u Angela jsem usoudil, že byl Sherlock vyloženě asexuál. Prostě se nezajímal; a upřímně opovrhoval zbytkem lidstva, jak se plahočíme svými nemožnými životy, s emocemi, které způsobují akorát problémy. Jistě, pokud to, co tvrdil včera večer, byla pravda, tak neměl žádnou předchozí zkušenost, mohl být klidně i panic, co já vím. Tak proč teď, a proboha proč _já_?

Byl jsem si fakt jistý, že jsem to „rozlouskl“, vydedukoval jsem, že Sherlock je natolik nezvyklý pociťovat naprosto cokoli, že si pletl platonickou náklonnost s mnohem romantičtějšími city. Jenže Sherlock trval na tom, že takhle to není, a jeho činy to jen potvrzovaly... Stále jsem nemohl uvěřit, že ten chladný, brilantní, analytický Sherlock mě málem políbil – a že jsem byl natolik vykolejený, abych ho málem nechal.

Uvažoval jsem chvíli o svých vlastních pocitech... Byla určitě pravda, že jsem obdivoval a respektoval Sherlocka jako jedinečnou osobnost. Byl génius; ten nejúžasnější člověk, jakého jsem kdy potkal, přesto je zároveň vysoce funkční idiot, který bude riskovat svůj život jen proto, aby dokázal, že je chytrý – jako by o tom mohl kdokoli pochybovat. Uvědomil jsem si, že mám potřebu ho ochraňovat, přestože mě často popuzuje. Je bezpochyby ten nejdůležitější člověk v mém životě... Ale to neznamená, že s ním chci spát!

Dveře od domu práskly a slyšel jsem, jak vybíhá schody – to nemůže jednou někam prostě _vejít_? Dveře obývacího pokoje se rozlétly a on vpadl dovnitř. Triumfálně nesl celkem dost umaštěný papírový sáček.

“Johne!” zvolal a šklebil se na mě. “Jsi vzhůru.”

Na někoho, komu byly včera jeho romantické sny rozmetány na prach, byl dost čiperný. Přemýšlel jsem, jestli si nenašel nějakou novou závislost, která by byla v posledním týdnu zodpovědná za to, že je naspídovaný jak veverka. Pak jsem se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli by to byla dobrá zpráva nebo ne, když jsem si uvědomil, jakou měl feťáckou minulost. Celá ta situace byla dost matoucí.

“Koupil jsem ti půlku slaninového sendviče, Johne,” prohlásil pyšně. “Chápeš, jako ke snídani,” dodal a nejistě se podíval ke kuchyni. “Mám udělat čaj?”

“Rozhodně ne,” řekl jsem pevně. Jasně jsem si pamatoval tu nechutnou břečku, kterou jsem odklidil z prádelníku – na dně hrnku bylo namačkáno sedm čajových sáčků, schovaných v kalné tekutině. Otřásl jsem se.

“Já udělám čaj – ty najdi kečup. Pokud tam ještě nějaký je, po tom co jsi ho použil, abys při posledním drogovém zátahu zaměstnal Andersona.”

Ušklíbl se. “To ale byla legrace. Měl jsi vidět jeho obličej, když otevřel chlebník.”

Zakoulel jsem očima. Vážně, choval se jako dítě. Něco na popisu té snídaně mě zarazilo.

“Koupil jsi mi _polovinu_ sendviče?” zeptal jsem se a pozvedl obočí. “To jsi zase dal všechny své peníze bezdomovcům?”

“Ne ne,” odpověděl. Vrtěl hlavou a se zamáváním vytáhl kečup z police na víno.

“Ta druhá půlka je pro mě – myslel jsem, že bychom se mohli o snídani podělit. To je romantičtější, ne?”

Bezvýrazně jsem na něj zíral.

“Romantičtější?” zopakoval jsem. Doufal jsem, že jsem si to jen představoval.

Vypadal starostlivě. “Nebo ne?” zeptal se. “Můžeš ho mít celý, jestli chceš.” Vrazil mi sáček. “Opravdu se v tomhle nevyznám, Johne. Musíš se mnou být trpělivý.”

“Ne, v pohodě,” odpověděl jsem a strkal mu sáček zpátky. “Nějak najednou nemám hlad.”

Po snídani spojil prsty do stříšky a přes jejich špičky mě pozoroval. “Takže, co chceš dneska dělat, Johne?” zeptal se. “Mám pár nápadů, ale jestli chceš něco navrhnout sám, jen do toho a řekni si. Rád se ti podřídím.”

Podíval jsem se na něj. “Co to děláš, Sherlocku?” zeptal jsem se.

“Co tím myslíš?” odpověděl a snažil se tvářit nenuceně, což se mu právě teď nedařilo.

“Ty víš naprosto přesně, co tím myslím,” řekl jsem jasně. “Myslím tím ten brzký ranní...” Jak bych to jen nazval? Zcela jistě to nebyl čaj. “...nápoj,” řekl jsem místo toho. “Pak snídaně, dotaz na to, co bych chtěl dělat místo toho, že bys někam prchnul a předpokládal, že tě budu následovat.” Díval jsem se mu pevně do očí. “Co se děje?”

“Řekl bych, že je to naprosto jasné,” odpověděl a pozvedl obočí. “Balím tě, Johne.”

“ _Balíš_ mě?”

“Jistě.” Zamračil se. “Nebudeš zas po mně všechno opakovat, že ne?” ptal se a vypadal znepokojeně. “Protože je to opravdu rozčilující.”

Vyšel jsem mu vstříc a zůstal zticha. Jen jsem několikrát otevřel a zavřel pusu, jako rybka, co ji právě vytáhli z vody. Věděl jsem, že Sherlock může být zatvrzelý, ale tohle byla naprosto nová úroveň odolnosti.

“Podívej, vím, že jsi včera říkal, že na mě takhle nemyslíš,” pokračoval, “a očividně to byl pro tebe trochu šok. Ale myslím, že kdybys tomu dal aspoň malou šanci, tak bys pochopil...”

“Pochopil _co_ přesně?” přerušil jsem ho. “Že všechny ženy, se kterými jsem chodil, byl prostě omyl? Že jsem to dělal špatně celý svůj dospělý život? Že sám sebe _vůbec neznám_?” Začínal jsem být naštvaný.

“Ne, ne, Johne,” namítl. “Určitě netvrdím, že jsi byl skrytě gay, celou tu dobu, nebo nic takového.” Zavrtěl hlavou. “Jenom tě žádám, abys nezavrhoval možnost “ _nás_ ” jako páru jen proto, že je to něco jiného, než na co jsi zvyklý.” Podíval se na mě s nadějí v očích, pak briskně vstal a začal rázovat sem tam.

“Uvědom si fakta,” pokračoval, než jsem mohl odpovědět. “S kým trávíš devadesát procent svého volného času?”

“S tebou,” odpověděl jsem váhavě. “I když, to by se dalo změnit,” dodal jsem temně.

Rozhodl se to ignorovat. “Kvůli komu přestaneš dělat cokoli, co právě děláš, když tě potřebuje?” Tentokrát nečekal na odpověď. “Čí život jsi zachránil víc než při jedné příležitosti a kdo ti poskytuje vzrušení a nebezpečí, které potřebuješ, aby ses cítil živý?”

“Kvůli tobě, tvůj, a ty,” souhlasil jsem. “Ale Sherlocku, i když se mě to týká, pořád je to jen přátelství – bratrská láska, jestli chceš.” Jeho oči potemněly při zmínce o bratrech, ale usmál se, když jsem řekl _láska_. “Není mezi námi ani romantika ani sex,” zdůraznil jsem.

“Ale _mohly_ by,” trval na svém. “Kdybys to jen zvážil...”

Zoufale jsem rozhodil rukama. “Tohle je beznadějné, Sherlocku! Dohadovat se s tebou je jako snažit se prorazit hlavou zeď. Nikam se tak nedostaneme.”

Tvářil se, jako by chtěl začít novou hádku, tak jsem rychle vstal. “Potřebuju na vzduch,” řekl jsem mu a opustil jsem místnost a pak i dům téměř v běhu. Vylítl jsem na ulici a snažil se vypadat, jako že běžím někam, než jako že od něčeho utíkám.

**

Toulal jsem se bezcílně několik hodin, než vedle mě zastavilo velké černé auto, jehož dveře se otevřely a zvaly mě dovnitř. No, když říkám “zvaly”, “přikazovaly” by byl vhodnější výraz. Skvělý.

Sklonil jsem se před nevyhnutelným, nastoupil jsem a pozdravil “Tu, Jejíž Jméno Nesmíme Vyslovit”.

“Kam dneska?” zeptal jsem se jí, ale ona se jen usmála a pokračovala v ťukání na svém BlackBerry. Uvažoval jsem, že bych ji požádal o číslo, abych jí své otázky mohl psát, na což by mi snad začala odpovídat, ale nakonec mi to bylo jedno. Opřel jsem si hlavu o opěrku a povzdychl si... A to jsem si myslel, že tenhle den už nemůže být víc komplikovaný.

Mycroft čekal ve druhém patře prázdné kancelářské budovy, pohupoval svým deštníkem dopředu a dozadu, jako obvykle.

“Ach, doktore Watsone,” pozdravil mě. “Jak milé, že jste se ke mně připojil.”

Místo odpovědi jsem si odfrkl.

“Nepochybně víte, proč jsem uspořádal toto malé tête-à-tête?” zeptal se svým svrchovaným tónem.

“Nemám ponětí,” zalhal jsem.

“Aha,” protáhle pronesl, opřel se o jednu patu a zvědavě si mě prohlížel. “Postřehl jsem, že můj bratr vám jaksi projevil náklonnost,” řekl a tvářil se, jakoby tomu sám sotva věřil.

Neřekl jsem nic a kamenně ho pozoroval. Jako by jeden Holmes hrabající se v mém životě byl málo, teď na to byli dva.

“Rád bych znal vaše záměry ohledně mého bratra,” hrubě oznámil.

“Moje _záměry_?” vyprsknul jsem. “Není to žádná křehká panna, Mycrofte!”

Ostentativně zvedl obočí. OK, zdálo se, že Sherlock _je_ panic, ale rozhodně nebyl křehký... A já se do toho zamotával.

“Do mých záměrů ti fakt nic není, sakra,” odseknul jsem. “Jsem Sherlockův přítel a v tom hodlám pokračovat. To je vše, co potřebuješ vědět.”

“Aha,” řekl znovu. “Zdá se, že k tobě budu muset být upřímný, Johne,” pronesl a hlas se mu při slově _upřímný_ nepatrně zachvěl, jako by samotný pojem byl trochu nepříjemný.

“Sherlock, jak jsi si bezpochyby vědom,” pokračoval, “se dlouho považoval za sociopata.” Snažil jsem se udržet neurčitý výraz a po chvíli Mycroft pokračoval. “Není sám, kdo si to myslí – mám dojem, že jedním z lidí, kdo tě varoval, aby ses s ním nezapletl, byla seržantka Donovanová?”

“No, to bys měl vědět,” odvětil jsem zostra, “když _ty_ jsi byl jedním z ostatních lidí, kdo mě varovali.”

“Hmm,” zamumlal. “Vlastně to byly spíš náznaky než varování,” vysvětlil. “Snažil jsem se zjistit, jaký typ člověka se hodlal zabydlet s mým bratrem.” Přejel mě očima od shora dolů. “Zjevně jsi splnil požadavky.”

To mě vedlo k celkem nepříjemné otázce, co by se stalo, kdybych _nesplňoval_ Mycroftovy normy. Rozhodl jsem se, že to raději nechci vědět.

“Od doby, kdy se s tebou zapletl...”

Trochu jsem se ošil při slově _zapletl._

“Sherlockovo chování se podstatně změnilo,” pokračoval Mycroft. “Dalo by se říct, že tě přijal jako své svědomí a jsi jeho mostem do světa, který mu dříve unikal.”

“O čem to mluvíš?” zeptal jsem se. Ztrácel jsem trpělivost s jeho rozšafným přístupem.

“Mluvím o tom, že tě můj bratr potřebuje!” vyštěkl Mycroft a pak se zhluboka nadechl. “Omlouvám se,” dodal. “To nebylo třeba.”

“To je v pohodě,” řekl jsem a trochu se uvolnil. “Díky tomu vypadáš trochu jako člověk, víš.”

Usmál se a poprvé to vypadalo upřímně. “Posadíme se?” zeptal se a ukázal ke dvěma koženým křeslům v rohu.

Když jsme seděli, spojil ruce do stříšky, gesto, které tak děsivě připomínalo jeho bratra. “Opravdu se omlouvám, že ti způsobuji takové nepohodlí, Johne,” začal. “Vím, že tě Sherlock postavil do obtížné pozice a že se teď musíš cítit zmatený a rozčarovaný.”

“Ty _víš_?” zeptal jsem se. “Jak bys mohl vě.. Ne, neříkej mi to.” Jako by i tak mohl. “Myslím, že nevědomost mi vyhovuje.”

Mírně se usmál. “Vím, že Sherlock po tobě chce, aby se váš vztah stal něčím víc, než čím je právě teď,” rozmluvil se. “Že tě požádal, abyste se stali partnery v celém smyslu toho slova.”

Zdálo se, že je to všechno tak nějak reálnější, když to Mycroft řekl. A já pořád neměl nejmenší tušení, jak tu situaci se Sherlockem vrátit k našemu původnímu i když podivnému přátelství, aniž by to bylo nesnesitelně trapné. “Co si tedy myslíš, že bych měl dělat?” zeptal jsem se a hodlal přijmout jakoukoli radu.

Odmlčel se a klidně mě pozoroval. “Myslím, že bys to měl zvážit,” řekl.

Bezvýrazně jsem na něj zíral; tímhle snad nebudu procházet znovu.

“Očividně by to pro tebe bylo takové odchýlení,” pokračoval, jakoby mluvil o výletu na pobřeží místo naznačované změně sexuální orientace. “Ale jistě to můžeš aspoň _zkusit_?” Je neuvěřitelné, jak někdo může vypadat tak moudře a přitom se vytasit s takovou blbostí.

“Sherlock tě potřebuje, Johne,” pokračoval. “S tebou po svém boku pracuje lépe a efektivněji. Mysli na všechno to dobré, co můžete spolu udělat, na životy, které můžete zachránit...”

Zíral jsem na něj s otevřenou pusou. “Snažíš se mi říct, že bych se měl vyspat s tvým bratrem pro Královnu a Zemi?”

Mycroft sebou trhnul – jestli kvůli vulgarismu, nebo při představě svého souložícího bratra, to nevím.

“On se teď obává, že tě od sebe odehnal a že ho opustíš.” To bylo zajímavé, možná, že protentokrát to byla přímočará informace – pokud Sherlock mluvil se svým bratrem, musel být opravdu zoufalý.

“Nelíbí se mi představa, co by se s ním stalo, kdybys to udělal...” tvářil se ponuře. “To, jak se v minulosti vyrovnával se zklamáním, bylo minimálně znepokojující.”

Jasně poukazoval na drogy. “To je vydírání,” podotkl jsem. Pokrčil rameny.

Povzdychl jsem si. “Podívej, Sherlock už teď ovládá můj život,” přiznal jsem váhavě. “Pokud mu ustoupím i v tomhle, nic ze mě nezbyde.” To bylo o maličko víc, než jsem chtěl původně přiznat, ale Mycroft prostě nechtěl ustoupit.

“Díváš se na to úplně špatně,” řekl mi. “Mohl bys být, a byl jsi, šťastný s různými partnery.” Pichlavě jsem ho pozoroval. “No dobře, se ženami,” připustil a trochu protočil očima. “Sherlocka, nicméně, během celého jeho života nepřitahoval nikdo žádného pohlaví... Dokud nepotkal tebe.” Vztáhl ruku a položil ji na tu mou. “Tak mi pověz, Johne, vzhledem k tvým vojenským znalostem o síle a slabostech. Kdo má teď tu moc?”

Opřel se do křesla a pozoroval mě, zatímco jsem o tom přemýšlel. “Pokud jde o mě, nechápu to,” řekl tak trochu hrubě. Omluvně se usmál. “Prosím neurážej se, Johne. Mám tě velmi rád a máš můj nejhlubší respekt.” Odmlčel se. “Ale v jádru jsi obyčejný muž.” To jsem nemohl popřít. “S jistotou odvážnější než většina,” pokračoval. “Očividně velmi loajální a víc jak průměrně inteligentní.”

_Tím si nejsem tak jistý_ , pomyslel jsem si – copak by se inteligentní muž dostával do tak trapných situací?

Mycroft stále mluvil. “Ale můj bratr je génius,” dumal. “A umí být okouzlující, pokud chce. Jistě, měl spoustu nabídek od mužů i žen.” Zdálo se, že mluví spíš pro sebe. “A při tom nevykázal nejmenší zájem o nikoho z nich.” Zvědavě se na mě podíval. “Co tě dělá tak zvláštním, Johne Watsone?” zeptal se mě. Doufal jsem, že je to řečnická otázka, když jsem nevěděl, jak odpovědět. “Co je na tobě tak jiného? Co tě dělá _tak_ výjimečným, že jsi jediný člověk, který může mého bratra takto oživit?”

“Nevím,” bylo vše, co jsem mohl říct. “Nemám nejmenší tušení.”

Mycroft náhle vstal a podal mi ruku. “Mluvil jsem dost,” rozhodl se. “Ať už se rozhodneš dát mému bratrovi šanci nebo ne, záleží jen na tobě.”

Vstal jsem taky a potřásl mu rukou. Na okamžik jeho stisk zesílil a pronikavě se na mě podíval.

“Sherlock je i tak skvělý muž,” řekl mi. “Ale myslím, že jednoho dne, s tebou po jeho boku, by se mohl stát i dobrým.”

 


	7. Naděje

_Sherlockův pov_

 

****

Sledoval jsem z okna, jak John prakticky vylétl z domu a prchal k Park Road. No... Tohle zjevně nešlo podle plánu.

Nedokázal jsem pochopit Johnovy starosti s otázkou pohlaví. Přestože jsem neměl žádné praktické zkušenosti v oblasti fyzické intimity, byl jsem si pochopitelně vědom jejích mechanismů. Pokud sexuální aktivita zahrnovala tření tělesných částí, aby vytvářela příjemné pocity a uspokojení, tak proč by mělo záležet na pohlaví? Tření bylo prostě tření, pocity byly stejné, ne? Možná to mělo něco společného s tím, že byl v armádě... Pokud by se náš vztah vyvíjel tak, jak doufám, možná by bylo nejlepší pokusit se ho obejmout, když budu sedět, tak aby byl John výš. Tohle mu bude víc povědomé a možná to nebude tak nepříjemné, aspoň do chvíle, než se náš vztah zlepší.

Nicméně, aby se tak stalo, musel jsem se s Johnem přenést přes tuhle překážku. Kvůli tomu, jak ignoroval důkazy, které bily do očí, a navíc byl odolný vůči logice a mým pokusům o tradiční balení, zbývala pouze jediná možnost. Přestože mi to vadilo, vzal jsem do ruky mobil a váhavě napsal zprávu. To se to vážně nedalo udělat jinak? Zdá se, že ne... „Nutná asistence ve společné věci, SH.“ Zmáčkl jsem _odeslat._

**

Protože jsem potřeboval rozptýlení, strávil jsem půl hodiny dedukováním, kam paní Hudsonová schovala moji lebku... Nakonec jsem si všiml, že na horní polici kuchyňské linky se nachází řada šesti čajových konvic, ale pouze pět z nich je ozdobeno otřesnými pletenými dečkami, na jejichž používání trvala. Jedna taková dečka určitě zakrývala lebku, a proto byla jedna konvice holá. Ta žena začínala být opravdu čím dál tím víc vynalézavá. Vzal jsem svou lebku a nahradil ji velkým tuřínem z přetékajícího zeleninového regálu. Pomyslel jsem si, že svého přítele budu muset nějakou chvíli držet z dohledu.

Vrátil jsem se nahoru a podíval se z okna, ale John nebyl nikde v dohledu. Povzdychl jsem si. Cílem bylo zajistit Johnovy potřeby tak, aby se nemusel zabývat ženami a tím pádem riskovat, že bude zlákán k ženitbě a že by mě opustil. Chtěl jsem, aby zůstal se mnou – to byl celý účel tohoto projektu. Moje vlastní sexuální potřeby byly zanedbatelné, ale byl jsem svolný přizpůsobit se těm jeho, abych si ho udržel jako partnera. Jistě, přemítal jsem, bylo by vlastně užitečné získat osobní zkušenosti v této oblasti.

Mojí jedinou starostí v tomto ohledu bylo, jestli budu schopný fungovat, v sexuálním smyslu slova, když ten zjevný znak vzrušení nemohl být předstíraný, pokud jsem se nechtěl uchýlit k lékařským metodám. Což by ale bylo z dlouhodobého hlediska obtížné. Očividně budu schopný se postarat o Johnovy potřeby – když o to nestál se ženami, pravděpodobně sám nepožadoval průnik. Přesto, i když jsem byl opatrný, abych mu nelhal, bylo nemožné neuvědomit si, že jeho pochopení mého “ _Chci tě”_ se lišilo od toho mého.

„Bude to problém?” zeptal jsem se lebky. “Bude vědět, že jsem ho oklamal, když nebudu vzrušený.“

Nic – obvykle bylo mluvení s lebkou plodnější, než teď. Pokračoval jsem. „Navíc, John je velmi ohleduplný muž; možná bude potřebovat, aby jeho partner také dosáhl fyzické úlevy, což by pro mě mohl být problém.”

Nějak to nefungovalo. Prohlédl jsem lebku, jestli nebyla poškozená, ale vypadala úplně normálně.

„Možná si s tím dělám starosti moc brzy?” dumal jsem. „Nakonec, i když John bude souhlasit, abychom takto pokračovali, jistě není příliš pravděpodobné, aby hned očekával sex?”

Pořád nic. Zamračil jsem se na lebku. Nemělo to cenu; teď, když jsem byl zvyklý mluvit k Johnovi, ho lebka nemohla nahradit. Znechuceně jsem se svalil na sedačku. Stejně tak jsem mohl mluvit s tuřínem.

**

Stále jsem ležel a přemítal nad jiným využitím náhle nadbytečné lebky, když jsem slyšel Johna jít po schodech. Žádné auto nepřijelo, takže buď nechtěl vědět, že byl s Mycroftem a požádal řidiče, aby zastavil na rohu, nebo raději šel domů pěšky, aby měl čas přemýšlet.

Šel po schodech neobvykle pomalu, takže mě zatím nechtěl vidět. Nebylo možné říct, jestli se rozhodl a byl ohledně toho úzkostlivý, nebo se jen obával další hádky. Když se objevil ve dveřích, pomalu jsem se posadil. Nechtěl jsem vypadat hrozivě nebo agresivně.

„Mluvil jsem s Mycroftem,” řekl mi. Takže chtěl jít pěšky – hledal jsem v jeho obličeji nějaké indicie, ale jeho výraz byl naprosto nečitelný.

Sedl si vedle mě na pohovku, což jsem vzal jako slibné znamení. Váhavě jsem se usmál. „A jak se má můj milý bratr?” zeptal jsem se ho.

„Řekl, že mě potřebuješ,” odpověděl John s jeho typickou přímočarostí. „Řekl, že nikdo jiný to být nemůže. Řekl, že když nebudeš moct mít mě, tak nebudeš mít nikoho.” Tázavě se na mě zahleděl.

Zhluboka jsem se nadechl. „Nikdy bych si nemyslel, že to řeknu,” odmlčel jsem se, “ale Mycroft má naprostou pravdu.”

John sklonil hlavu, zdál se být v rozpacích. „Řekl, že z tebe dělám lepšího člověka,” dodal tiše.

To byla trochu komplikovaná věc, ale měl jsem jednoduchou odpověď. „To ano,” řekl jsem a on zvedl hlavu, aby se mi zadíval do očí.

Zírali jsme jeden na druhého, jen několik centimetrů od sebe a na okamžik jsem si pomyslel, jak lehce to všechno jde; ale pak se jakoby oklepal a trochu si odsedl.

„Mám pro tebe nabídku, Sherlocku,” řekl.

Pozvedl jsem obočí. „Opravdu?” zeptal jsem se a pozorně ho sledoval.

„No, spíš dohodu,” pokračoval. „ ‘Jednorázovou akci’, ‘ber nebo nech být’, tak něco, abych byl přesnější.” Podíval se na mě. „Chceš si to vyslechnout?”

„Jistě!” odpověděl jsem, narovnal se a otočil se víc k němu.

„Pokud budeš souhlasit s touhle dohodou,” varoval mě, „budeš se muset držet pravidel, žádné podvádění, žádné zapírání, hádání, nebo cokoli, co by ti pomohlo se z toho dostat.”

„Dobře, Johne, prostě řekni, co tím myslíš.”

„Nejdřív se musím ujistit, že jsi nezměnil názor, že pořád chceš, abychom...” nejspíš hledal co nejméně ztrapňující frázi, „...byli pár?” dokončil.

„Ano, Johne, naprosto,” přikývl jsem. Bylo to fascinující; opravdu jsem neměl nejmenšší ponětí, co se chystá říct – jeden z mnoha důvodů, proč byl John pro mě tak perfektní, čas od času mě uměl překvapit.

„Dobře.” Zhluboka se nadechl. „Hodlám tě políbit,” pronesl a vypadal při tom trochu vystrašeně. „Pokud to bude příjemné a něco, co se nám oběma bude líbit... Tak fajn, můžeme zkusit romantický vztah – i když k tomu mám ještě nějaké výhrady, pokud k tomu dojde.”

Tohle znělo zajímavě; aspoň jsme automaticky neodsuzovali tuto možnost, což bylo povzbuzující. Všiml jsem si, že můj puls nepatrně zrychlil. I když ne tak výrazně jako Johnovi, kterému očividně bušilo srdce jako o závod.

„Nicméně,” dodal pevně, „pokud to bude hrozné, nebo divné, nebo prostě pokud se to bude zdát být špatné – pro _kohokoli_ z nás,” vysvětloval a upíral na mě svůj pohled. „Pak všechno necháme tak, jak to bylo, a na tenhle celý divný týden zapomeneme a nikdy, _nikdy_ , o něm nebudeme mluvit.”

Bylo jasné, že to byl výsledek, který předpokládal – možná že doufal, že to _mně_ se tato zkušenost nebude líbit, ale nemohl vědět, že moje prožitky byly irelevantní. Rychle jsem přemýšlel. Pokud přijmu tuto nabídku a nepovede se to, vrátíme se tam, kde jsme byli a John bude stále hledat lásku jinde. Na druhou stranu, bylo jasné, že tohle byla Johnova hranice – pokud nepřijmu tuhle šanci, nakonec se možná stejně odstěhuje, aby se vyhnul trapným pocitům.

„Přijímám s jednou podmínkou,” odpověděl jsem rychle.

„A to?” zeptal se s roztomilým pokusem vypadat obchodně.

„Musíš se snažit,” ohradil jsem se. „Nemůžeš mi prostě dát malou pusu na tvář a pak říct _Hm, promiň, Sherlocku, nic moc, pamatuj, co jsi slíbil,_ musíš to hrát, jak nejlíp umíš.” Pozvedl obočí nad výběrem mých slov.

„Nedívej se na mě tak,” varoval jsem ho. „Pokud to svévolně uděláš nepříjemné, je po dohodě. Předstírej, že jsem ta žena z televize, kvůli které přestaneš přepínat kanály, ta s těmi lícními kostmi.”

Začervenal se. „To bychom tu mohli být celý den a ty by sis pořád stěžoval, že se dost nesnažím!” připomněl. „Dohoda je jeden polibek a slibuju ti, že se k tomu postavím jako ke kterékoli ženě, se kterou jsem něco měl. Budeš mi muset věřit.” Naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Nebo, samozřejmě, můžeme na celou věc zapomenout...”

„Ne, ne,” zamítl jsem a vrtěl hlavou. „Věřím ti, Johne, ty víš, že ano,” řekl jsem naprosto upřímně. „Je to prostě velký tlak, můj život závisí na několika málo momentech.” Něco mě napadlo.

„Mohli bychom stanovit nějaký minimální časový limit?” nadšeně jsem přednesl. „Můžu nastavit tu věc z kuchyně, co vypadá jako rajče, abys nemohl přestat, než to zazvoní?” Poposedl jsem, abych mohl rychle vstát a dojít pro to.

„Ne!” John prakticky vykřikl a chytil mě za ruku, aby mě udržel na místě. „Moc nad tím přemýšlíš, Sherlocku,” řekl mi. „Prostě se uvolni.” Poplácal mě po paži a pak mě pustil.

To bylo zajímavé; čím víc jsem byl akčnější, tím on byl chladnější. Takže jsem měl pravdu, když jsem si myslel, že se cítí líp, když je ve vedení, než aby se věcem podřizoval – už tu samou chybu nehodlám udělat.

„Takže ujednáno?” zeptal se nakonec. „A jsi si naprosto jistý, že to je to, co chceš?”

„Ano, Johne,” potvrdil jsem. Cítil jsem, že trocha toho opakování právě teď neuškodí, aspoň pro tentokrát. „Ujednáno, a tohle je to, co chci.”

„Jsi připravený?” zeptal se mě, očividně se snažil připravit sám sebe.

„Ano,” řekl jsem a mírně se k němu naklonil. „Počkej! Ne...” Tohle nebylo dobré – jak jsme byli oba k sobě bokem, nebylo to pohodlné a ten úhel byl trapný. Vypadal zaskočeně, když jsem si před něj klekl. Uchopil jsem ho za boky a posunul ho na kraj sedadla, takže naše hlavy byly ve stejné výšce a jeho nohy z obou stran mého hrudníku.

„Sherlocku, co to…?” protestoval a já si sedl na paty, aby si mohl zas připadat nadřazený.

„Podívej, Johne,” vysvětloval jsem. „Pokud se to nepovede, bude to nejspíš jediný polibek, který kdy...” Zadíval jsem se na něj. „Nechci si to za pár let připomínat jako něco, z čeho jsem měl namožený krk.”

Chvíli na mě zíral a pak přikývl. „Fajn,” řekl, pak vztáhl jednu ruku a položil ji zezadu na můj krk a pomalu mě přitahoval. Dbal jsem na to, abych ho nechal vést. Počkal, když jsme byli jen pár centimetrů od sebe, jeho pohled těkal mezi mýma očima a mými ústy, a pak mi lehce naklonil hlavu do strany. Druhou ruku položil na můj obličej, pak jsem cítil první jemné otření jeho rtů na mých.

Jak se pohnul a ta ruka, co měl na mém krku sklouzla, aby zajela do mých vlasů, pocítil jsem zvláštní nával pocitů v mém těle. Bylo to velmi zvláštní a nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli se mi to líbilo, ale najednou jsem si nemyslel, že budu muset cokoli předstírat...

 


	8. Zkouška

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> První polibek... :-)

_Johnův pov_

 

 

Když jsem Sherlocka políbil poprvé, bylo to jen zahřívací kolo, sotva jsem otřel rty o ty jeho... Spíš jsem mu tím dal vědět, co se chystá.

Bylo věcí cti ho políbit “správně”, takže kvůli svému slibu jsem odložil stranou všechny myšlenky na dohodu, záležitosti pohlaví, nebo následky, a zaměřil jsem se pouze na to, co jsem dělal, soustředil jsem se na pocity a jeho reakce.

Když jsem vjel rukou do jeho překvapivě jemných vlasů, políbil jsem ho znovu, i když pořád nevinně, ale tentokrát s větším nátlakem. Prohrábl jsem mu rukou vlasy, trochu jsem ho zatahal a jeho rty se pootevřely, jak ho to překvapilo – využil jsem té příležitosti, abych se svým jazykem krátce dotkl jeho spodního rtu.

Věděl jsem, že tohle bylo pro něj více méně úplně nové a že jsem ho nechtěl polekat nebo zavalit pocity. Taky mi to jeho prohlášení, že to může být jediný polibek, který kdy dostane, přišlo podivně dojemné. Veškeré myšlenky na to, že jsem byl prudký a vědomě jsem ho odstrkoval, se rozplynuly a zanechaly jen ozvěnu studu.

Znovu jsem události popostrčil, uchopil jsem jeho spodní ret mezi ty moje a jemně sál. Celé jeho tělo se otřáslo a chystal jsem se odtáhnout, abych zjistil, jestli je v pořádku. Ale jeho ústa mě slepě následovala a jeho ruce se přemístily na mé paže; ne aby mě chytily, ale jen se mě držely, jako by mě chtěl ujistit, ať nepřestanu.

Zopakoval jsem to samé tentokrát s jeho horním rtem, znovu jsem jemně sál a čekal, co udělá. Po chvíli pochopil a vzal si na oplátku můj spodní ret a pak jsem cítil váhavý dotyk jeho jazyka, jak jemně přejíždí po vnitřní straně mého rtu. Tentokrát jsem se otřásl já, ani jsem nevěděl, že jsem tak citlivý.

Aniž bych si to uvědomoval, moje pravá ruka se pomalu přemístila z jeho tváře a lehce přejížděla podél jeho čelisti, až jsem ho prsty hladil po straně krku a té jemné pokožce okolo jeho ucha a druhou rukou jsem pevněji uchopil jeho vlasy – opět jsem zatahal, když se mu to posledně nejspíš líbilo.

Tiše zalapal po dechu a otočil jsem hlavou do strany, abych naše ústa spojil. Přejel jsem špičkou jazyka mezi jeho rty, až je pootevřel. Čekal jsem, jemně olizoval koutky jeho úst a dával mu čas, aby si zvykl na ten nový pocit, dokud jsem neucítil jeho vlastní jazyk, jak se sotva znatelně dotkl toho mého, než s ním ucukl a po chvilce to zkusil znovu.

Byl to omračující pocit učit tohoto muže něco nového. Být tím, co vede, místo tím, kdo neustále běhá za ním. Připadal jsem si díky tomu mocný a musím přiznat, že se mi to líbilo.

Začal být trochu jistější, jeho jazyk drzejší, jak jím hladil moje rty a jeho ruce se začaly hýbat – jedna sklouzla pod mojí rukou kolem zad, kde sevřel do pěsti můj svetr a druhá stoupala výš na můj krk a hladila mě kolem ucha, jak jsem to dělal já jemu, jeho dlouhé prsty mi zajížděly do vlasů. Sakra, to bylo příjemné.

Znovu jsem sál jeho spodní ret a teď ho i jemně oždiboval zuby a on se překvapeně nadechl, než se zmocnil mého horního rtu, aby udělal to samé. Nebylo pro mě žádným překvapením, že se tak rychle učil.

Takhle jsme pokračovali ještě nějakou chvíli, občas jsme se na chvíli oddělili, abychom pak pokračovali. Jak mu rostlo sebevědomí, jeho přirozeně dominantní osobnost se začala znovu prosazovat, jeho ruka utahovala sevření v mých vlasech, jak se ke mně víc naklonil a pokusil se ovlivnit mé pocity a převzít vedení. V žádném případě jsem _tohle_ nehodlal dovolit...

Předpokládám, že v tu chvíli jsem se měl odtáhnout a ukončit tenhle experiment, ale po všem, čím jsem si kvůli němu v tomhle týdnu prošel, jsem měl potřebu ukázat se jako vůdce v téhle věci, když už to tak v jiných oblastech našeho života nebylo.

Přitiskl jsem se k němu, naklonil hlavu do strany a pronikl jazykem do jeho úst. Opatrně jsem ho prozkoumával a pak jsem povolil, protože jsem věděl, že mě bude chtít napodobit. Jakmile jsem se stáhl, on mě následoval a vnikl svým jazykem do mých úst. Okamžitě jsem jej začal sát, až se jeho tělo natisklo na moje a jeho srdce začalo prudce bít na mých prsou, jak se na mě tiskl. Po nějaké chvíli jsem opustil jeho rty, spustil jsem moji pravou ruku z jeho krku, až ležela na jeho pasu a líbal jsem ho na čelisti, než jsem došel k místu pod jeho uchem, kde byl cítit puls a silně jsem se přisál a přidal i zuby.

Jeho zasténání bylo neskutečně hlasité v tichu našeho bytu a hlavou se tiskl proti mojí ruce, která byla stále zapletená do jeho vlasů. Ztěžka dýchal a vidět ho takhle, když se všechny jeho bariéry rozplynuly, bylo jako zjevení. Najednou jsem se cítil neskutečně poctěn, že jsem jedinou osobou, před níž se takhle ukázal, když jsem ho tak viděl, připomněl jsem si Mycroftova slova.

Sherlock byl skutečně génius, jeho neuvěřitelný intelekt ho tak povznášel nad nás ostatní, až se zdál být jako z jiného světa. Byl mi vděčný, že jsem s ním jednal jako s lidskou bytostí, ale popravdě jsem ho viděl jako někoho, kdo je mimo nás běžné smrtelníky; ne vyloženě lepšího, ale určitě jiného a zásadně _důležitého._ Možná to byl ten důvod, proč mi nepřišlo špatné ho líbat.

Vždycky jsem byl čistě heterosexuální, nikdy jsem nepocítil nejmenší náznak přitažlivosti k jiným mužům, dokonce i v Afghánistánu byly možnosti omezené a leckdo nad tím přivřel oko. Přesto, když jsem zaklonil Sherlockovi hlavu a přitiskl jsem své rty na ty jeho ještě jednou, začínal jsem chápat, o čem minulou noc mluvil. Nebylo to jako bych líbal jiného muže, přestože na Sherlockovi nebylo nic ženského s jeho hlubokým hlasem a vysokým, překvapivě silným tělem; šlo o to, že jsem líbal _Sherlocka_.

Já, prostý, nudný, obyčejný John Watson, se špatným ramenem a občasně problémovou nohou, jsem líbal mimořádného a unikátního Sherlocka Holmese, který mohl mít pravděpodobně kohokoli, o koho by stál. Kdyby se jen trochu snažil. Jenže on nechtěl nikoho jiného, nikdy nechtěl nikoho jiného. On chtěl pouze mě. Přestože mě z toho během posledních dvaceti čtyř hodin tolik bolela hlava, musel jsem přiznat, že to bylo nesmírně lichotivé.

Líbal mě teď doopravdy, jeho jazyk prozkoumával má ústa a očividně zaznamenával veškeré moje reakce, opakoval všechno, co mě přimělo se zachvět, a učil se, co mám rád. Věděl nejspíš víc, než co jsem já věděl o sobě. Viděl jsem, co dokáže, kolik informací byl schopen během chvilky vstřebat. Veškerou svou pozornost a soustředění upíral ke mně a to bylo opojné.

Když se trochu odtáhl, aby se na mě intenzivně zahleděl, a pak znovu pokračoval, musel jsem přiznat, že tenhle experiment rozhodně neprobíhal tak, jak jsem si představoval.

Začínal jsem ztrácet pojem o tom, co dělám, a proč. Byl tu jen ten pocit a chuť Sherlocka, jeho ruka v mých vlasech, jeho jazyk v mých ústech, jeho vůně mě obklopovala a připadal jsem si, jako bych se v něm topil.

Bezmyšlenkovitě jsem na něj zatlačil a utáhl svoji paži těsněji kolem něj, až se převážil a padal pozadu na koberec s heknutím, které mě probralo ze smyslného oparu, v němž jsem se jaksi ocitl. Reflexivně sevřel můj svetr, jak padal,  a já přistál vedle něj, zkroucený, než jsem se přetočil na záda. Leželi jsme bok po boku a ztěžka dýchali a pak jsme se podívali jeden na druhého.

“Tohle,” řekl a odmlčel se, aby chytil dech, “bylo úžasné!”

Mohl jsem jen přikývnout na souhlas.

 


	9. Pokrok

_Sherlockův pov_

 

****

Ležel jsem na koberci s hlavou otočenou na stranu, abych se mohl dívat na Johna, který mě pozoroval a jeho výraz by se dal snad popsat jako “omámený”. Myšlenky jsem měl zvláštně pomíchané, což bylo velmi znepokojující.

“Je líbání vždycky takové?” zeptal jsem se, přestože to rozhodně nebylo něco, co jsem původně zamýšlel vyslovit.

Tiše se zasmál. “Co já vím, tak ne,” odpověděl, pořád lehce bez dechu.

Překulil jsem se na bok, abych byl k němu čelem, a podepřel si rukou hlavu. “Takže,

řekl bys, že to “bylo fajn a něco, co jsme si oba užili”?” zeptal jsem se a citoval jeho předchozí požadavek. Tohle byla původně otázka, kterou jsem chtěl vyslovit.

Bezvýrazně se na mě díval. Dalo se čekat, že se jeho mozek zotaví pomaleji než ten můj.

Pozvedl jsem obočí a dovolil si sklouznout pohledem dolů po jeho těle, než jsem se znovu podíval do jeho tváře. Pokud hodlal popřít, že si líbání se mnou neužil, budu muset upozornit na ten _jasný_ ukazatel, který si to vskutku velmi užil.

Moje oči mimoděk sklouzly zase dolů... Fascinující. Aniž bych se k tomu vědomě rozhodl, moje ruka se natáhla vpřed, ale John mě chytil za zápěstí skoro v tu chvíli, co jsem s ní pohnul.

“Sherlocku!” varoval mě přidušeně a zvedl mé zápěstí do úrovně hrudníku, kde ho držel, jako by přesně nevěděl, co s ním dělat.

Podíval jsem se zpět na něj. Natočil hlavu a zíral teď přímo do stropu, v obličeji trochu zčervenalý. Bál jsem se, že prožívá další krizi sexuální identity, která by ho ode mě odehnala, tak jsem se k němu posunul, uvolnil své zápěstí a položil svou ruku na jeho tvář. Na okamžik se napjal, ale pak si povzdychl a natočil svou tvář víc do mé dlaně.

Pocítil jsem chvilkovou arytmii, což bylo divné, ale ignoroval jsem to. John opravdu potřeboval útěchu a ujištění, a pokud jsem teď správně předpokládal, že jsme pár, bylo nepochybně mojí povinností to zajistit.

Trochu jsem zatlačil, abych otočil jeho tvář ke mně. Jeho oči byly zmatené; možná pochyboval o naší dohodě?

Chtěl jsem mu připomenout, že to byl on, kdo specifikoval podmínky naší dohody a trval na tom, že nebudeme nic popírat, ale došlo mi, že logika ho v předchozích rozhovorech moc nepřesvědčila.

Usilovně jsem přemýšlel, probíhal vzpomínkami, kdy na mě reagoval pozitivně – jaký byl jeho výraz, když jsem mu řekl, že se mnou zachází jako s lidskou bytostí, nebo že tohle může být jediný polibek, který kdy v životě dostanu. Jak mě bránil v Lestradeově kanceláři, když si myslel, že jsem byl ublížený. Vydedukoval jsem, že nejlépe reagoval, když si všiml mých emocionálních potřeb, což bylo vážně směšné, když jsem je projevoval tak zřídka, ale on se řídil svou ochranitelskou povahou.

Vyzbrojen dedukcí, jemně jsem pohladil jeho obličej; dovolil jsem si přejet palcem (jak jsem doufal) něžně jeho tvář. “Dej mi šanci, Johne,” zamumlal jsem a upíral jsem na něj své oči, kterým se roztáhly zorničky. “Dej _nám_ šanci. Slibuji, že tě do ničeho nebudu hnát, žádný spěch, můžeme to brát prostě pomalu, nic vlastně nemusí změnit náš život, až na...” odmlčel jsem se a sklonil svůj pohled.

“Až na co?” zeptal se a překulil se na bok, abychom byli tváří v tvář. Podepřel si tvář rukou, takže moje ruka z něj sklouzla na zem mezi námi.

Najednou jsem si vzpomněl, že bych měl být na nižší pozici, abych mu dodal sebejistotu, ale nemohl jsem přijít na způsob, jak to udělat, když už jsme leželi na podlaze. Lehl jsem si na ruku, takže jsem byl hlavou na stejné úrovni jako on, než abych na něj hleděl shora – to by mělo pro teď stačit.

“Až na to,” pokračoval jsem a hleděl na něj zpod mých řas, “vadilo by ti, kdybys nechodil na schůzky s ostatními lidmi?” Odmlčel jsem se a znovu se podíval stranou. “Nesnáším, když chodíš ven s jinými ženami; stále se obávám, že jedna z nich se ukáže být tou pravou, co tě odvede pryč ode mě.” Díky tomu, že to byla prakticky moje motivace k uplynulým činům, nebylo těžké mluvit trochu chraplavě – dokonce můj hlas trochu zakolísal na posledním slově, což byl nečekaný bonus.

Jeho oči se rozšířily překvapením. “Ty snad žárlíš?” zeptal se a vypadal zaskočeně.

Trochu jsem se zavrtěl. Taková emoce mi byla naprosto cizí, ale zdála se dost blízko tomu, co se dělo. Přikývl jsem a znovu sklopil pohled.

Ticho. Mrknul jsem po něm a on na mě zíral; nevěřícnost, náklonnost a špetka hrdosti se praly o nadvládu nad jeho výrazem. Cítil jsem, jak mi přikryl ruku tou svojí, propojil naše prsty a vztáhl mou ruku, aby opět mohla ležet na jeho tváři.

“Nejsem si moc jistý, co se se mnou teď děje, Sherlocku,” vysvětloval. “Jsem dezorientovaný a nevím, co dělat se všemi těmi pocity.” Jeho ruka mě přestala hladit a pohnul s ní, aby ji mohl položit na mou tvář. “Ale můžu ti slíbit, že v nejbližší budoucnosti tu nebudou žádné další ženy.”

Uvědomil jsem si, že se široce usmívám a on se zazubil, tvářil se jen maličko smutně.

“Právě teď,” dodal, “si neumím představit, že bych líbal někoho jiného, než tebe.” Potvrdil svá slova tím, že mě ještě krátce políbil, než se posadil. “Co si dát čínu?” zeptal se. Zjevně potřeboval pauzu po tak intenzivním zážitku. “Očividně poznáš nějakou dobrou  podle spodní třetiny kliky u dveří.”

**

Následující týden byl velmi zajímavý. V některých ohledech se náš život nezměnil ani trochu – John byl neoblomný, aby náš vztah prozatím zůstal naprosto utajený před ostatními, takže naše chování mimo byt bylo stejné jako vždy.

Bylo irelevantní požadovat něco jiného, když to nebylo v rozporu s mým cílem, ale byl jsem trochu nespokojený. Značnou nevýhodou bylo, že John se zdál být stále k mání, takže ho uháněly ženy s romantickými sklony. Nepochyboval jsem však o jeho loajalitě, takže jsem nemohl pochopit svůj neklid, což mě iritovalo.

Nicméně, věci doma se velmi změnily. Nejdřív jsem si nebyl jistý, jaký stupeň náklonnosti bude John běžně vyžadovat. Snažil jsem se podle plánu víc vyjádřit svou submisivitu, takže jsem několikrát nabídnul, že udělám čaj. Ale zdálo se, že John je silně přesvědčen o tom, že je to jeho úkol, kterého se nechce vzdát, a odmítal tak jasně, že jsem to vzdal. Místo toho jsem se aspoň snažil častěji nakupovat mléko, abych mu to usnadnil.

Naše křesla zůstávala opuštěná a byla teď zavalená knihami, poznámkami o případech a tím, co zbylo po ručním vysavači paní Hudsonové, po tom co jsem ho použil pro rekonstrukci místa činu.

John teď často sedával na pohovce. Seděl na jednom konci s lékařským časopisem nebo příležitostně jeho notebookem (pokud jsem ho nepoužíval já), a se mnou, jak jsem se na něm tak nějak uvelebil. Většinou seděl s mýma nohama v jeho klíně, jak jsem si je natáhl. Tohle mělo hned dvě výhody – jednak jsem mohl zaujmout pozici, na kterou jsem byl zvyklý, a také jsem byl fyzicky níž než on, dle původního plánu.

Příležitostně po mně chtěl, abych se s ním díval na nějaké bezduché slinty v televizi, a v tom případě jsem se otočil na druhou stranu. Zdálo se, že se mu líbí hrát si s mými vlasy při této činnosti. Vískal je a odhrnoval z mého obličeje. Možná to mělo nějaký terapeutický smysl. Ti, co pravidelně hladili svá domácí zvířata, častěji žijí déle. Přemýšlel jsem, jestli by John chtěl mít nějaké zvíře, možná buldoka, ale určitě ne – John by určitě raději hladil mě než nějaké zvíře. Budu prostě muset být častěji k dispozici, aby mohl John využívat jakékoli zdravotní benefity.

Ráno po tom, co jsme se poprvé políbili, bylo nejdřív trochu trapné, ani jeden z nás nevěděl, jak se chovat. Pozorně jsem Johna sledoval, když se motal po kuchyni. Nevěděl jsem, jestli se k němu mám připojit, nebo jestli si jen sednout. Pokukoval po mně a já se na něj mírně usmál, ale nejspíš to nebyl můj obvyklý sebevědomý úsměv, protože John náhle odložil nůž, přešel ke mně a vzal mě do náruče.

Okamžitě jsem se opřel bokem o kuchyňský stůl, abych zredukoval svou výšku, a on mě objal. Mlčel, jen mě svíral v náručí, s jednou rukou kolem mého těla a s druhou na mém temeni. Váhavě jsem zvedl ruce, abych napodobil jeho pozici a tak jsme stáli několik minut. Bylo mi jasné, že jeho toast zatím vychladne, ale neřekl jsem nic – možná, když jste ve vztahu, tak jsou objetí přednější, než toasty?

**

Od toho rána uplynuly dva týdny, když jsme byli povoláni na místo činu celkem přízemní dvojnásobné vraždy v Croydonu. Na tomto případě nebylo prakticky nic zajímavého, ale při příjezdu jsem si všiml zřetelně mrazivé atmosféry mezi Andersonem a seržantkou Donovanovou. Rychlý pohled na Andersonovu košili, v souvislosti s jeho strnulou chůzí, a Sallyinu návratu k vlastnímu deodorantu. To naznačovalo, že se Andersonova žena vrátila a seržantka Donovanová dostala příkaz k ústupu.

Právě jsem otevřel ústa, abych poukázal na to, že Anderson strávil noc na jeho gauči, když jsem si všiml Johna, který nepatrně zavrtěl hlavou. Pochyboval jsem, že by došel ke stejným závěrům jako já, ale zdálo se, že měl cit pro chvíle, kdy jsem se chystal říct něco pobuřujícího. Nejsem si jistý, jak to dělá... Je to zajímavé.

Usmál jsem se na něj, jako že rozumím, když jsem zprava uslyšel odfrknutí – Sally na mě civěla.

“ _Co_ to je?” vyhrkla a poukázala rukou k mému obličeji.

John se ke mně ostře otočil, ale já jen pokrčil rameny. “A co?” zeptal jsem se jí netrpělivě.

“Tohle!” odpověděla a znovu mávala rukou před mým obličejem. “Ta _věc_ , co byla právě na tvém obličeji.” Zakoulela očima. “Že by se Sherlock Holmes právě vážně ušklíbl? Copak se svět přestal točit? Můj bože!” zvolala. Zdála se být svým vlastním sarkasmem pobavená. “Zavolejte někdo Gatwick a varujte je před létajícími prasaty!” Odkráčela a štěkavě se smála svému vtipu. Nebylo těžké pochopit, že byla nešťastná kvůli tomu, že dostala kopačky, i když od někoho tak ubohého, jako je Anderson.

John se mračil, pořád byl kvůli mně tak ustaraný, ale zavrtěl jsem hlavou, aby pochopil, že to má prostě ignorovat a aby mě bez poznámek následoval na místo činu. Těla byla ponechána v rohu rozlehlého skladiště a přesunul jsem se s Lestradem blíž, abych si je prohlédl zblízka.

Po několika minutách mě vyrušil přidušený zvuk, a tak jsem se ohlédl a spatřil Andersona, jak zírá na něco za mnou. Tvářil se velmi zvláštně – byla to směsice vzteku, touhy a odporu. Otočil jsem se, ale viděl jsem jen Johna, jak mluví se Sally. Podíval jsem se znovu. John vlastně _poslouchal_ Sally a ona na něj mrkala a stála příliš blízko. Každou chvíli se ohlédla po Andersonovi.

Logicky bylo jasné, že se v jen snažila probudit žárlivost v milenci, který ji pustil k vodě, ale i tak stála k Johnovi příliš blízko. Podíval jsem se na Lestradea; snad s tím neprofesionálním chováním může něco udělat, ne? Ani tomu nevěnoval pozornost, bavil se s někým z forenzního.

John zkřížil ruce na prsou a cítil se očividně nepříjemně. Sally se naklonila ještě blíž. Koutkem oka jsem zahlédl Andersona, jak se otáčí pryč a jak Sally položila svou ruku na Johnův hrudník, tam, kde měl srdce.

V mžiku jsem stál před ní a za zápěstí jsem odstrčil její ruku pryč z něj. “Dovolíš?” zavrčel jsem na ni. “Vzhledem k tomu, kde tvoje ruce byly předtím,” kývl jsem k Andersonovi, který se otočil zpět k nám, “budu ti vděčný, když je nebudeš dávat na mého...” odmlčel jsem se, můj věrný mozek mě pro teď nechal ve štychu.

“Na tvého _co?_ ” ušklíbla se, zjevně otřesená mým náhlým zjevením. “Na tvého roztomilého mazlíčka? Na tvého krotkého vojáčka? Tvého _psa_?”

Myslím, že jsem doopravdy zavrčel. “On je můj!” štěkl jsem na ni a zdálo se, že nás slyšeli všichni, když na nás zírali s pusou dokořán.

Pomalu jsem se otočil k Johnovi, který stál za mnou, ruce měl stále zkřížené. Z očí mu sršely blesky.

To není dobré.

 


	10. Hádka

_Johnův POV_

****

Jízda taxíkem domů z místa činu probíhala v napjatém tichu.

Tiše jsem supěl a Sherlock se choval tak mrzutě, jak to rády dělají děti, když vědí, že udělaly něco špatně, ale stejně za to nechtějí být potrestány.

Jedno plus to mělo: přestože v mém podvědomí řval alarm na plný pecky,  nikoho ani nenapadlo, jak to s námi dvěma je. Bezprostředně po tom, co Sherlock shodil tu bombu, Sally začala výt smíchy.

“To je ale překvápko,” řehtala se. “Psychopat se nechce dělit o svoje hračky!” Pak toho nechala, což byl docela chytrý krok, když se Sherlock zatvářil, jako by místu činu neuškodilo nějaké to tělo navíc.

“Nemůžeš někoho _vlastnit_ , magore,” sjela ho. “Jen proto, že tě všude následuje, to z něj nedělá tvůj majetek.” Otočila se ke mně. “Varovala jsem tě, Johne... Varovala jsem tě, aby ses od něj držel dál a teď se podívej, jak se k tobě chová.” Zavrtěla hlavou. “Nechápu, jak to s ním můžeš vydržet!”

“Ani já ne,” zněla má ponurá odpověď, napůl úlevná a napůl rozhořčená, že jsem nějaký ubohý kus hadru. Stále jsem byl na Sherlocka rozzuřený. Střelil po mně pohledem a začal dělat ten svůj kukuč – oči doširoka otevřené, jako když něco chce, nebo jako tenkrát, když vyhodil mikrovlnku do vzduchu; vážně si myslel, že jsem na to ještě nepřišel?

Kamenně jsem ho pozoroval. “Počkám venku,” řekl jsem mu, otočil se na patě a rázoval jsem pryč. Cestou jsem obdržel několik chlácholivých poplácání po rameni – očividně všichni souhlasili se Sally a mysleli si, že jsem totální hňup, ale předpokládám, že to je lepší, než kdyby věděli pravdu...

**

Nechal jsem Sherlocka zaplatit za taxi a vpochodoval jsem přímo do bytu. Hodlal jsem vyházet jeho krámy ze svého křesla. Ale zapomněl jsem, že na křeslo byl přidán nějaký elektrický experimentální přístroj a s tím jsem si rozhodně nechtěl zahrávat. Otráveně jsem šel postavit vodu na čaj.

Uvědomoval jsem si, že Sherlock postává ve dveřích přímo za mnou a několik minut jsem se  pevně držel kuchyňské linky, hlavu v páře, než jsem se k němu otočil.

“Co si zatraceně...” šťouchl jsem ho do hrudi, “myslíš,” znovu jsem ho šťouchl, “že děláš?” Tentokrát jsem to trochu přehnal a on udělal krok zpět. Vypadal polekaně.

“Copak jsme se nedohodli,” zeptal jsem se a stále ho postrkoval před sebou, “že tohle...” mávnul jsem rukou mezi ním a mnou “...ať je to cokoli, že to zůstane _soukromé_?” Jenom se na mě díval.

Namířil jsem na něj prstem. “Nedělej na mě ty oči, Sherlocku Holmesi!” štěknul jsem a část mého mozku si uvědomovala, že jsem předváděl přesvědčivou napodobeninu mojí matky.

“Copak jsme to neřešili,” pokračoval jsem, “tady na tom gauči,” ukázal jsem na pohovku, “sotva před týdnem,” můj bože, to bylo teprv před týdnem? “A nediskutovali právě o tomhle?” Váhavě přikývl... Hlavu měl sklopenou a bradu vystrčenou.

“Pokud si dobře pamatuju,” vážně jsem se dostával do ráže, “řekl jsem jasně, že je to velký krok pro nás pro oba a že si to v blízké budoucnosti necháme pro sebe, dokud se _oba_ nebudeme cítit uvolněněji.” Odmlčel jsem se a zíral na něj. Bylo to naprosté plýtvání zuřivým pohledem, když se na mě zrovna nedíval.

“A při tom,  neříkal jsi snad, a to tě cituju, _Souhlasím,_ _Johne. Tak jako tak nemám na výběr_?” Vypadal, že je fascinovaný naším kobercem. Každou chvíli si snad strčí prsty do uší.

“Sherlocku?” zavrčel jsem a on pokrčil rameny a hlavu měl pořád rozmrzele skloněnou. Jasně, právě se snažil zvýšit svůj emocionální věk z osmi na devět let.

Povzdychl jsem si a trochu se ztišil. “Tak mi řekni, co se dneska stalo, Sherlocku! Co tě tak najednou přimělo rozhodnout se, že dneska je perfektní den k tomu všechno vyklopit před půlkou Scotland Yardu?”

Něco si zamumlal. Ruce měl v kapsách, tak jsem jen čekal, že každou chvílí začne dělat ďolík v podlaze špičkou boty.

“Sherlocku!” skoro jsem na něj zařval.

Když se na mě podíval, oči mu planuly a to mrzuté dítě tu už najednou nebylo. “Ona se tě dotýkala, Johne,” řekl a ukazoval na můj hrudník. “Měla ruku přímo tamhle.”

Nemohl jsem tomu uvěřit. “Chceš mi říct, že jsi zradil moji důvěru proto, že jsi žárlil na mě a seržantku Donovanovou?” zeptal jsem se nevěřícně. “Zbláznil ses?”

“ _Nežárlil_ jsem,” popíral se znechuceným tónem. “Jenom...” váhal. “Nelíbilo se mi to,” dodal tišeji. Zíral teď na můj hrudník, jako by stále mohl vidět otisk Sallyiny ruky. “Měl by sis sundat ten svetr,” řekl najednou.

“Cože?” zeptal jsem se. Jeho náhlý pokyn mě zaskočil.

“Svetr dolů!” zopakoval a přibližoval se ke mně. “Nedá se říct, kde se tě Sallyiny ruce dotýkaly, ten svetr potřebuje minimálně vyprat.” Už byl skoro u mě, natahoval ke mně ruce.

“Co tím jako myslíš – _minimálně_?” namítal jsem – tohle byl jeden z mých nejoblíbenějších svetrů! “Co to děláš? Nech toho!” Jeho ruce byly na mých bocích, tahal za spodní lem a snažil se ho vytáhnout.

“Možná by bylo bezpečnější ho spálit,” řekl, jako by to byla ta nejpřirozenější věc na světě.

Snažil jsem se jeho ruce odstrčit, ale byl vytrvalý. Bylo to směšné... Doslova jsme se prali, on se snažil vytáhnout mi svetr a já ho stahoval dolů, oba jsme byli stejně odhodlaní. Teda, _já_ byl odhodlaný – on byl prostě směšný.

Razili jsme si cestu přes pokoj, dokud mě nestrčil ke zdi, kde se najednou zastavil. Moje oblečení se během naší “diskuze” celkem pomačkalo. Svetr i košile byly vysoukané zhruba k mým žebrům. Jeho ruce teď byly na mém holém pasu a jemně je natáhl, hladil jimi moji pokožku a svými palci lehce kroužil. Zadrhl se mi dech.

Od toho posledního omračujícího polibku minulý týden náš fyzický vztah nijak dál nepokročil. Naše chování se zřetelně změnilo, ale byl to pro nás oba tak radikální krok, že jsme potřebovali čas, abychom si na to postupně zvykli. Často jsme se objímali, mazlili a občas se krátce políbili, ale to bylo všechno, oblečení vždycky zůstávalo na svém místě.

Sherlock se díval dolů na své ruce, které teď vědomě hladily moje břicho a bedra. Pohledem vyhledal můj obličej a jeho oči byly úplně černé, panenky doširoka rozevřené. Zíral jsem na něj. Moje oči vypadaly nejspíš úplně stejně. Jak je to možné? Dotýkal se mě pouze v místech, o kterých jsem před tím přemýšlel jen jako o “jo-ujde-to” místech, nijak zvlášť citlivých nebo jakkoli pozoruhodných. Sakra, nebyl jsem ani lechtivý! A přesto, i když mě jen hladil svýma rukama, cítil jsem, jak se mi v podbřišku hromadí horko a touha po něčem víc byla silnější, i když jsem nebyl ani trochu připravený na nějaké “víc”, které se pravděpodobně mělo dít. Jeho oči těkaly k mým ústům a bylo jasné, kam to směřuje...

Najednou jsem si vzpomněl, že jsem na něj naštvaný. To se mě snažil jen rozptýlit? Položil jsem ruce na jeho hrudník a odstrčil ho, až klopýtl. Tvářil se naprosto omámeně a zmateně. Ok, možná to nebylo tak úmyslné, ale stejně... Uhladil jsem si oblečení a odklonil se ode zdi.

“Jsem na tebe naštvaný, Sherlocku,” řekl jsem mu tak klidně, jak jen to bylo možné. “To, co jsi dnes udělal, bylo nefér a nerozumné.” Odvrátil jsem se. “Teď jdu do svého pokoje. Promluvíme si později.”

Všiml jsem si svého notebooku na opěrce křesla, který poslední dobou sotva používám. Otočil jsem se a vzal ho.

“A beru si _svůj_ notebook!” prohlásil jsem cestou ze dveří, takže jsem k tomu svému důstojnému odchodu přidal trochu toho “To máš za to!”, ale co jsem mohl dělat?

**

V pokoji jsem si sedl na postel a ne zrovna nadšeně zapínal notebook. Strávil jsem deset minut zíráním na svůj blog, ale vážně, co jsem měl napsat?

“Cicmal jsem se se svým spolubydlícím... A docela to ušlo”?

“Jsem teďka v gay vztahu, přestože že z myšlenky na sex s mužem mi běhá mráz po zádech”?

Tomu poslednímu jsem se uchechtnul.

Nakonec jsem notebook zase vypnul a jen tak ležel na zádech a přemítal o uplynulém týdnu.

Líbání s Sherlockem obrátilo můj život absolutně vzhůru nohama. Kdybych předtím věděl, co to se mnou udělá, udělal bych to i tak? Po tom, jak se dneska choval, jsem málem řekl “Ne”, ale upřímně(a pokud jeden není schopný být upřímný uvnitř své hlavy, měl by nejspíš přestat mluvit sám k sobě), tenhle týden byl úžasný.

I když jsem během těch let chodil s mnoha ženami, nikdy jsem se žádnou z nich nežil, takže ta věc s “domácím blahem” byla neobvykle příjemná. Zjistil jsem, že prostě miluju sedět s Sherlockem na gauči – zvlášť když při tom koukáme na televizi, kdy leží s hlavou na mém klíně,  takže ho můžu hladit ve vlasech. Byl jako kočka, která se chce mazlit; pokud se moje ruka přestala hýbat, nejspíš kvůli nějakému zajímavému momentu v programu, šťouchal do ní, dokud její služby nebyly obnoveny... Myslím, že si ani nebyl vědom, že to dělá.

V duchu jsem se usmál. Sherlock byl se mnou překvapivě taktilní, na to jak byl odtažitý ke komukoli jinému. Obvykle si nic nezačínal a nechal mě, abych byl ten vůdčí typ, ale měl ten svůj zvláštní úsměv... Poněkud nejistý, trošku váhavý úsměv, který se objevil hned toho rána po tom neuvěřitelném líbání. Motal se po kuchyni, pozoroval mě a hned zas uhnul pohledem, jakoby nevěděl, co má dělat. A pak se ten úsměv poprvé objevil. Od té doby jsem o tom přemýšlel jako o “Můžu tě obejmout?” úsměvu, jako by měl na čele neonový nápis.

Objímání s ním byla vlastně další věc, kterou bych zařadil na můj list “Pěti Nejlepších Aktivit”. Vždycky se nosem zavrtal do mého krku a pevně se mě držel. Zdálo se, že si vždycky potřebuje sednout, nebo se aspoň o něco opřít, což mi přišlo trochu divné, ale bral jsem to jako jednu z dalších poťouchlostí. Studený toust vážně nebylo nic, co by mě kvůli tomu mrzelo.

Mrknul jsem na hodinky a zjistil, že už jsem tu hodinu. Pomalu jsem se uklidňoval; nakonec se zdálo, že jeho malé uklouznutí nás ani neprozradilo. A celkem chápu jeho majetnické sklony, vzhledem k tomu, jak to pro něj muselo být všechno nové. Byl úplně na začátku toho, jak vlastně vztahy fungují. Vstal jsem z postele, otevřel dveře a sešel dolů po schodech.

Dole bylo dost teplo a moc jsem doufal, že Sherlock zas neexperimentuje s troubou; naposled mi to trvalo přes hodinu, než jsem ji vyčistil. Stál u okna, ale když jsem vešel do místnosti, otočil se ke mně čelem, tvářil se trochu nesměle.

“Ahoj,” řekl jsem zbytečně. Široce se usmál, očividně si myslel, že je mu odpuštěno.

“Co jsi doteď dělal?” zeptal jsem se. “Je tu vážně horko.”

“Ale jen takový experiment,” odpověděl. Na té odpovědi bylo něco divného, ale nemohl jsem přijít na to co. “Ale máš pravdu, je trochu teplo.” Sundal si sako a rozepnul první dva knoflíčky u košile.

Měl na sobě tu jemnou fialovou a najednou mě napadlo, jak dokonale mu padne, s tou jeho bledou pletí a tmavými vlasy.

Na co jsem to myslel? Nikdy jsem si nevšímal, co nosí muži. Příště snad budu číst Cosmopolitan, nebo co! Rozhodl jsem se, že studené pivo bude vhodné chlapské osvěžení a namířil si to k ledničce. Sundal jsem si svůj příliš teplý svetr. Naneštěstí jsme žádné pivo neměli, ale lednice byla naprosto nacpaná krabicemi s mlékem jako bonus k náhodným částem lidského těla (napadlo mě: Kdy začaly být lidské ostatky v lednici _normální_?).

Od chvíle, kdy jsem přesvědčil Sherlocka, že on opravdu nikdy nebude dělat čaj, začal nosit domů mléko kdykoli šel ven, a doma se mi pak chlubil s kartony mléka, jako by to byly válečné trofeje. Kvůli tomuhle a neustálé potřebě líbat mě na schodech (což bylo jediné místo, kde Sherlock začínal s čímkoli), byl ten muž čím dál divnější. Napustil jsem si sklenici vody a šel zpátky do obýváku. Svetr jsem přehodil přes křeslo, když jsem si všiml tak nějak samolibého úsměvu v Sherlockově tváři.

“Co je?” zeptal jsem se – nejspíš měl něco za lubem.

“Co by?” odpověděl jemně, tak nějak nepřesvědčivě.

Nervózně jsem se rozhlížel, nechtěl jsem se ocitnout v něčem nechutném. Sherlockovy oči střelily směrem ke gauči a nestihl potlačit malý úšklebek. Následoval jsem jeho pohled a uvědomil si, že zírá na... _můj svetr._ Ohlédl jsem se zpět do kuchyně. Trouba nebyla zapnutá a nikde nebyly stopy po novém experimentu. Začalo mi to docházet; podíval jsem se na termostat, který byl nastaven na mnohem vyšší teplotu, než normálně.

“Sherlocku!” zavrčel jsem a šel stáhnout teplotu na normální “lidskou” místo “uhlí-spalující”. Podíval jsem se na něj a on jen pokrčil rameny a široce se zubil.

****

“Pamatuju si _Ezopa_ , Johne,” řekl. Asi jsem se tvářil neutrálně, protože pokračoval. “Když jsem byl malý, měl jsem knížku Ezopových bajek.” Usmál se. “Severní vítr a Slunce soutěžili, kdo byl silnější a to tak, kdo první donutí člověka sundat si kabát.”

Začal jsem chápat, kam to směřuje.

“Ať se Severní vítr snažil, jak chtěl,” pokračoval, “člověk si přitahoval kabát blíž a blíž k tělu.”

Vzpomněl jsem si, jak jsem byl odhodlaný nechat si ten svetr na sobě, když se ho Sherlock snažil sundat.

“Ale jak Slunce svítilo, bylo mu příliš teplo a musel si ho sundat.”

Neříkal jsem nic a on se zatvářil ustaraně. “Nejsi zase naštvaný, že ne?” zeptal se úzkostlivě. “Ten svetr si vážně můžeš nechat, jestli chceš...”

Pomalu jsem zavrtěl hlavou. “Do háje se svetrem,” řekl jsem. “Pojď ke mně, ty šašku.”

Přehopkal přes pokoj a rychle si sedl na opěrku křesla (postřehl jsem, že zmíněný svetr shodil na zem) a objal mě.

O půl hodiny později jsme koukali na nějakou hovadinu v televizi a házeli jsme jeden na druhého popcorn.

 


	11. Vynahrazování

_Sherlockův pov_

 

Když jsem později toho večera pracoval na jednom experimentu, ulevilo se mi, že ta hádka je už za námi. Moje studie uváděly, že první hádka je stěžejním stádiem každého vztahu a bylo povzbuzující, že jsme to ukončili tak brzy, protože ony studie neuváděly, že by následné rozpory měly být tak podstatné.

Celá ta věc se tak nějak vyřešila sama, i když jsem si nijak neužíval, jak na mě byl John naštvaný. Ne že by si John užíval pozornosti seržantky Donovanové, nebo že by se o ni zajímal, po tom všem. Nicméně jsem byl donucen uznat, že má pravdu o tom, jak se chovám. Dohodli jsme se, že prozatím bude náš vztah utajený a viděl jsem, že je to pro Johna důležité, takže se budu muset v budoucnosti vyvarovat podobných výlevů.

Uvažoval jsem, jak nejlépe zvládnout tuhle situaci; pro Johna zjevně nebylo přípustné být středem pozornosti zástupu cizích žen a/nebo mužů na veřejnosti. Možná by bylo efektivnější držet si ho u sebe blíž – díky mým pokročilým schopnostem pozorování budu schopný odvrátit hrozící přístup a díky tomu odvrátit potenciální amanty. Rozhodl jsem se, že Johna nenechám samotného.

Můj experiment probíhal dobře a momentálně nevyžadoval nijakou zvláštní pozornost, tak jsem strávil čas tím, že jsem si v hlavě přehrával události večera, které později nabyly nečekaných rozměrů…

**

Když jsme dojedli popcorn, usadili jsme se vedle sebe na pohovce a sledovali jsme nemožně předvídatelnou “detektivku" (pokud je tedy chcete nazývat _detektivkami_ ) a všiml jsem si, že John po mně čím dál častěji pokukuje. Z nějakého důvodu jeho pohled byl přitahován k mému krku.

“Mám někde na sobě ještě popcorn?” zeptal jsem se ho a rozepnul si třetí knoflíček u košile, abych se podíval, jestli mi nějaký kousek nezapadl za košili.

“Hmm?” zamumlal roztěkaně.

Prohlédl jsem si ho pečlivěji. Zorničky roztažené, poněkud víc, než by se dalo při tomto osvětlení čekat; dýchání celkem mělké, tep zvýšený; zdálo se, jako by John byl vzrušený.

Zběžně jsem se podíval na televizi, ale herci v tomto pořadu byli většinou středního věku a mimořádně neatraktivní, takže to zřejmě nebyla příčina. Také, přestože seděl přímo před televizí, se vlastně díval poslední půlhodinu jen na mě a obracel se k obrazovce jen ve chvíli, kdy jsem se otočil. To bylo zajímavé.

I když byl John jistě vzrušený při našem polibku minulý týden, od té doby jsem nepozoroval žádné podobné příznaky, až na ten povyk dnes odpoledne. Vlastně mě začínalo trápit, že ho nikdy nebudu fyzicky přitahovat, až na chvíle přímé stimulace. Samozřejmě, samo o sobě to pro mě nebylo důležité, tedy pokud bylo o jeho potřeby postaráno. Ale pravděpodobně by ho mohlo napadnout hledat pokušení někde jinde. Nicméně podle jeho nynějšího chování se nejspíš jeho pocity mění.

Podle mých předběžných závěrů byl právě čas prozkoumat moji hypotézu… Začal jsem s rozepínáním zbylých knoflíčků.

“Co… Co to děláš?” koktal John, očividně nesvůj; i když jsem si všiml, že se jeho tep ještě zrychlil.

“Hledám, jestli někde nemám popcorn,” vysvětlil jsem, naprosto nepravdivě. Teď už jsem byl u nejspodnějšího knoflíčku, košili jsem nechal zastrčenou v kalhotách, ale naprosto rozhalenou. “Myslím, že se mi nějaký dostal pod košili.”

Odmlčel jsem se a pečlivě ho pozoroval. Jeho oči byly přilepené na ten kousek mojí viditelné kůže na mém podbřišku a ruce mu lehce cukaly. Moje teorie byla nejspíš správná.

“Mohl bys mi pomoct?” zeptal jsem se, poposedl a natočil se k němu. “Nedosáhnu na záda...”

Jeho oči se zabodly do mých a úplně ztuhnul, zíral na mě a došlo mu, že mi bylo naprosto jasné, na co myslí. Zajímavé bylo, že jsem nebyl schopen předvídat, co udělá. Zdál se být rozpolcený mezi tím, co by měl udělat (což bylo zasmát se a odvrátit se) a tím, co chtěl udělat (což bylo dotknout se mě). Pravděpodobně ho znepokojovalo, kam by to mohlo vést, kdyby se mě _skutečně_ dotknul, protože na sex ještě nebyl ani zdaleka připravený.

Pomalu zvedl svou pravou ruku a vklouznul s ní pod mou košili. Položil ji na hrudník nad moje srdce. Uvědomil jsem si, že jsem to měl očekávat – možná je váhavý, možná je bezradný, ale nikdy nebyl zbabělec.

Místnost byla stále dost vyhřátá díky mému experimentu, ale jeho ruka byla na mé hrudi i tak dost teplá. Naklonil se ke mně a natočil se, aby byl ke mně čelem, a pak sjel rukou nahoru k mému krku, levou ruku položil na druhou stranu. Prsty mě vískal v týle a trochu tahal, což by mělo nejspíš bolet, ale kupodivu nebolelo. Pak sklouzl níž ke klíční kosti a hladil mě tam palci. Postupně se jeho ruce pohybovaly po mém hrudníku, jemněji v místě, kde jeho dlaně přejely bradavky.

Poskočil jsem – byl to velmi podivný pocit. Přišlo mi, že Johnovy potřeby uspokojeny nejsou, tak jsem chtěl rozepnout i jeho knoflíčky, ale hned mě plácnul přes ruce a držel je pevně na svých prsou. Podíval se na mě ustaraně, zjevně si nebyl jistý, kam až to chci nechat dojít.

“Jenom košile, Johne,” uklidňoval jsem ho. “Jen košile, slibuji,” usmál jsem se. “Nechci, aby ses cítil nesvůj.”

Zhluboka se nadechnul. “Ok,” řekl a pustil moje ruce.

Rychle jsem mu rozepnul košili a vytáhnul ji z kalhot, ale nesvlékl jsem ji úplně, abych ho nevystrašil. Počkal jsem a pozorně ho sledoval. Obvykle jsem nás ponoukal jen k líbání na schodech, když byl o schod výš, ale teď jsem měl silné nutkání ho políbit. Pravděpodobně proto, že moje podvědomí došlo k závěru, že je to vhodná věc. Váhavě jsem se předklonil a on se ke mně připojil.

Polibek byl nejdřív jemný, jako ty ostatní, které jsme tento týden sdíleli, ale brzy se změnil v něco silnějšího. Cítil jsem, jak se Johnovy ruce dotýkají mých ramen a vysvlékly mě z košile. Přejely mi znovu po hrudníku, když jsem se snažil vymotat z rukávů a odhodit oblečení na zem. Jakmile byly moje ruce volné, vztáhl jsem je k jeho hlavě a držel jej u sebe. Prsty jeho rukou teď byly doširoka od sebe a držely mě z každé strany hrudníku. Zrovna jsem přemýšlel, co dělat dál, když vtom začal svými palci přejíždět přes mé bradavky a můj mozek nejspíš vypověděl službu. Za okamžik jsem si uvědomil, že už Johna nelíbám, ale že svírám jeho ramena, abych se nesložil, a ztěžka jsem dýchal.

John se uchechtl. “Tohle se ti líbí, co?” zeptal se mě. Jen jsem na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou. “A co dalšího se ti ještě líbí,” řekl a strkal do mě, dokud jsem neležel na zádech na pohovce.

Vyklouznul ze své vlastní košile a sedl si na mě obkročmo a pak zůstal jen sedět. Nakláněl se dopředu a opřel se o jednu ruku. Druhou rukou odhrnul vlasy z mého obličeje. Bylo to tak něžné gesto, až se mi z toho sevřelo hrdlo – jako by najednou bylo obtížné polknout, i když jsem nemohl přijít na žádnou spojitost mezi příčinou a následkem, což bylo divné.

“Jsi v pohodě?” zeptal se jemně. Pouze jsem přikývnul, protože můj hlas nějak nepracoval správně – možná za to mohl kousek popcornu?

Pomalu se sklonil a znovu mě začal líbat, ale brzy se jeho rty přesunuly dolů po mém krku. Zvedl jsem ruce, abych ho mohl pohladit po zádech a on mě líbal níž na mém hrudníku, což musím připustit, bylo příjemné, dokud nesevřel rty moji levou bradavku a sál…

Jednou jsem utrpěl docela silný elektrický šok, a tohle byl dost podobný pocit, přestože teď to rozhodně nebolelo. Moje záda se sama od sebe prohnula a nejspíš jsem vykřikl, i když nevím, co jsem řekl. Pustil mě a já se zřítil zpět na pohovku, sotva jsem popadal dech. To bylo vážně nezvyklé; jsem si dost jistý, že jsem nikdy nečetl o spojitosti mezi bradavkami a mozkem, a přesto se zdálo, že přímá stimulace jednoho způsobovala zkrat druhého – jistě o tom musí být někde nějaká studie.

John se na mě usmíval a tvářil se trochu samolibě, ale hlavně laskavě. “No, myslím, že jsme narazili na pár citlivých míst,” poznamenal.

Přestože jsem schvaloval jeho vědecký přístup k důležitým informacím, cítil jsem se v nevýhodě. Zajímalo mě, jestli je stejně citlivý a tak jsem se zvedl, abych to zjistil.

Strávili jsme skoro hodinu ležením na gauči a tuhle zkušenost jsem shledal velmi poučnou. Johnovo tělo se od toho mého velmi lišilo, bylo pevné a masivní. Měl dobře vyvinuté svalstvo a na jeho hrudníku byla jen trocha chloupků, což se mi velmi líbilo – možná proto, že já žádné neměl.

Pečlivě jsem zaznamenával jeho reakce, abych v budoucnu mohl být efektivní partner a zdálo se, že on dělá to samé, což mě povzbudilo k očekávání, že náš vztah se prohlubuje. Johnovy bradavky byly také citlivé, přestože ne do takové míry jako moje; možná časem přestanu být tak přecitlivělý, což by se hodilo. Nebylo vhodné, aby se můj mozek tak snadno vypínal.

Také se mu neobyčejně líbila pozornost, kterou jsem věnoval jeho krku. Když jsem se věnoval místu nad klíčními kostmi, hlasitě mručel. V tu chvíli jsme leželi vedle sebe, ale teď mě překulil na záda a poprvé ležel celou vahou na mně. Jeho kůže se mě dotýkala od pupíku k hrudi. Sotva jsem měl čas registrovat ty nové pocity, když se sklonil a důkladně mě líbal, mou hlavu držel na místě a sál mi jazyk.

Můj mozek se málem znovu přetížil a začal jsem se obávat následků takového extrémního zacházení, ale Johnovy chloupky na hrudi mě rozptylovaly… Také jsem cítil další chloupky na jeho podbřišku, kterých jsem si všiml už předtím. Logicky by mě to nemělo tak moc mást, když jsem měl ve stejném místě taky nějaké, ale přesto jsem jimi byl zvláštně fascinován.

Natáhl jsem ruce k Johnovým ramenům a přejel dlaněmi dolů… Lehce jsem ho škrábal nehty podél páteře a on znovu dlouze vzdychnul, ale moje ústa teď nepustil. Moje ruce dál klouzaly dolů, až skončily na jeho bocích a tiskly ho ke mně – pohyb, který jsem neměl v úmyslu udělat. Můj mozek byl nejspíš ovlivněn vážněji, než jsem předpokládal.

John se prudce zaklonil a zvedl se na loktech, až se naše hrudníky přestaly dotýkat, ale mělo to akorát ten efekt, že jeho boky se přitiskly k těm mým víc, takže jsme se o sebe znovu otřeli. Zamručel a opřel se čelem o mě, snažil se popadnout dech a dostat své tělo pod kontrolu.

Pustil jsem jeho boky a začal ho hladit nahoru a dolů po zádech, abych jej uklidnil – nechtěl jsem, aby se John polekal a odtáhl se. Bylo důležité, aby věci šly jen tak rychle, jak bude John chtít. Zvláštní bylo, že jsem už nebyl nijak nerozhodný, přestože to všechno pro mě bylo tak nové. Kdykoli se bude chtít John pohnout vpřed, velmi rád se mu přizpůsobím.

Nejspíš se už trochu uklidnil, jeho dech mě teď ovíval na tváři pravidelněji a po další chvilce mě krátce políbil a odkulil se na stranu. “Druhá meta,” zasmál se. “Připadám si zas jak puberťák.”

Zvědavě jsem ho pozoroval, ale on jen zavrtěl hlavou. “Nic důležitého.,” vysvětlil a lehl si na svou stranu. Zvedl ruku k mému obličeji a odhrnoval mi vlasy z obličeje, jako jindy. “Jsi v pořádku?” zeptal se mírně.

Přikývl jsem, i když jeho volba slov byla trochu divná. “A ty?” zeptal jsem se a on se usmál.

“Jsem v pohodě,” řekl. “Ale to je pro teď moje maximum.” Tvářil se trochu váhavě. “Snad to chápeš?” dodal. “Tohle je pro mě velký krok. Moje tělo mi chce jednu věc, ale mozek říká něco jiného.”

Zvažoval jsem to vzhledem ke svým bradavkám a necítil jsem se na to, abych ho kritizoval za jeho mozkovou aktivitu během této zkušenosti, tak jsem se jen usmál. “Je to v pořádku, Johne,” řekl jsem. “Všechno je to v pořádku.”

Brzy poté se odebral do postele. Pracoval jsem, protože jsem se ani v nejmenším necítil unavený.

**

Trochu jsem zatřásl hlavou a znovu jsem se zaměřil na svůj nynější projekt. Musel jsem být zamyšlený celkem dlouho, protože experiment se už dokončil, takže jsem mohl rovnou zapsat výsledky – šíření skvrn různých kyselin na vlněném materiálu. Byl to velmi důležitý experiment, který musel být co nejdříve dokončen, takže jsem si by jistý, že to John pochopí.

Stejně bych mu koupil nový svetr.

 


	12. Přijetí

_Johnův POV_

 

Vzbudil jsem se z neustále se vracejícího snu o tom, že mě spolkla chobotnice.

Během uplynulého měsíce, kdy jsme si to rozdávali jako párek puberťáků na gauči, se věci změnily. Změnily se dost podstatně. Vzpomínal jsem na ten večer, který se pak ukázal jako takový milník – bylo to poprvé, kdy mě Sherlock sexuálně přitahoval, aniž by se mě předtím dotkl. Něco na něm prostě bylo, jak si tam seděl na pohovce se dvěma vrchními knoflíčky košile rozepnutými a s tím světlem od televize, jak se zachytávalo o jeho výraz, jak vyzdvihovalo jeho lícní kosti a ten důlek pod krkem. Doslova jsem se od toho obrazu nemohl odtrhnout a postupně jsem byl přemožený touhou se ho dotknout, přejet rukama – a později svými rty – přes ty klíční kosti a dál.

Jenže Sherlock byl prostě Sherlock a tak očividně věděl, co se mi honí hlavou, což dokázal tím svým pomalým striptýzem... No, těžko si na to teď budu stěžovat.

S jistými obtížemi jsem se přetočil. Zhruba týden potom, což byl týden plný líbání a muchlování, které jsem naposled zažíval na vysoké, se Sherlock začal zajímat o mé noční můry, chtěl vědět, jak často jimi trpím (aspoň jednou týdně), jestli mám po nich problémy s usínáním (což mám) a jestli existuje něco, co je dokáže mírnit (ne že bych o něčem věděl).

Zodpovídal jsem jeho otázky, ale on nic nevysvětloval, místo toho mě rozptyloval vášnivými polibky u lednice (díky bohu se nejspíš dostal přes svoji fixaci na schodiště). Část mé mysli se znepokojovala, že útoky na ledničku byly celkem dost špatný nápad, který nejspíš skončí tím, že se oční bulvy smíchají s hroznovým vínem, ale nakonec jsem si to tak nepřipouštěl, když mě líbal na krku – opatrně, aby zůstal pod hranicí límce.

Možná kdybych nad jeho dotazy víc přemýšlel, nebyl bych tak překvapený, když jsem toho večera vešel do svého pokoje a našel ho tam. Ležel na mé posteli v pyžamu a modrém saténovém županu, jeho nahé nohy byly tak nějak obscénní, jak vykukovaly pod koncem pokrývky.

Zůstal jsem stát ve dveřích. “Sherlocku?” zeptal jsem se váhavě. Přemýšlel jsem, jestli jsem náhodou nevlezl do špatného pokoje. Podíval jsem se kolem – ne, byl to definitivně můj pokoj a moje postel s mým... ať už byl cokoli, ležícím na ní.

Podíval se na mě. “Ach, Johne,” řekl, jako bychom se potkali někde na kafi a já přišel pozdě. “Připraven jít do postele?”

“Sherlocku, co...?” odmlčel jsem se nejistě.

“Přijde mi, Johne,” začal vysvětlovat, “že jako tvému klukovi...” prudce jsem se nadechl, ale on pokračoval, “...je mojí povinností ujistit se, že jsi v bezpečí a šťastný.” Odmlčel se a klidně mě pozoroval. “Fakt, že stále trpíš nočními můrami o válce mě znepokojuje,” dodal. “A rád bych ti pomohl, pokud možno.” Poklepal vedle sebe – jako by bylo naprosto vhodné zvát mě do mé postele.

“Jako mému _klukovi_ ,” zopakoval jsem a nebyl jsem schopný pokračovat se zbytkem věty.

Tvářil se zmateně. “Preferoval bys raději označení _partner_?” zeptal se zdvořile. “ _Milenec_ zní trochu předčasně, ale nejsem proti, pokud...”

“Ne, ne,” přerušil jsem ho. Představa Sherlocka, jak sebe před ostatními představuje jako mého milence mě naprosto přemohla. “Myslím, že _kluk_ bude stačit.” Zavrtěl jsem hlavou. “Nikdy jsem nepomyslel, že něco takového budu mít, takže to chvilku potrvá, než si zvyknu.”

Přikývl. “Takže zpět k tvým nočním můrám,” pokračoval. “Chtěl bych pozorovat tvoje spací návyky, abychom mohli potvrdit, zda tu jsou jakékoli znaky, které by signalizovaly počátek špatného snu. Potom se pokusíme vymyslet taktiku s účinky, které by takové efekty odvrátily."

Rozpačitě jsem ho pozoroval. “Mohl bys to zopakovat a říct to víc prostoduše, prosím?” požádal jsem ho. “Byl to vážně dlouhý den a já jsem unavený.”

Protočil oči a povzdechl si. “Budeš spát tady...” Na ukázku zvedl pokrývky vedle sebe. “Já budu pozorovat odsud...” Naznačil svoji momentální pozici. Naklonil hlavu do strany, jako by se ptal, jestli to bylo dostatečně primitivně popsáno.

“Pokračuj,” řekl jsem.

Pokrčil rameny, jakože ten zbytek je jasný. “Pokud budeš vykazovat jakékoli známky úzkosti, které můžou označovat příchod noční můry, pokusím se tě rozptýlit.”

Trochu jsem se ošil. “A jak to hodláš udělat?” zeptal jsem se ho a hlavou mi běžely všemožné možnosti – některé začínaly být docela zajímavé.

Divně se na mě zahleděl. “No, myslel jsem třeba objetí,” oznámil a jeho obočí se pomalu zvedalo. “Ale podle tvého zrychlujícího se dechu jsi měl na mysli nějaké jiné návrhy?”

Cítil jsem, jak rudnu, zatímco mě fascinovaně pozoroval.

“Zajímavé.” Jeho jediná poznámka.

Té noci jsem vlastně ani neměl žádnou noční můru, ani další noc, ani ty další potom. Po třech nocích Sherlock přestal spát na pokrývkách, za další dvě noci se přestal striktně zdržovat na své části postele, a za další dvě noci přestal nosit pyžamo.

Noc, kdy jsem ho poprvé přivedl k orgasmu rukou, byla tou nejkrásnější věcí, jakou jsem kdy zažil. Hlavu mělzakloněnou a záda prohnutá, skrz okno na něj dopadalo slabé světlo a zvýrazňovalo jeho rysy a lícní kosti... Neuměl jsem si představit nic krásnějšího – sotva se mě pak musel dotknout, aby mi oplatil. Jistě, věnoval dotykům mnoho času  při různých příležitostech, jeho nenasytná potřeba _vědět_ všechno vedla k několika nezapomenutelným nocím... a několika velmi zvláštně umístěným milostným kousancům.

Otočil jsem hlavu, abych se mohl podívat na svoji vlastní chobotnici, která byla kolem mě jako obvykle těsně omotaná. Spal a vypadal při tom tak mladě, že jsem si skoro připadal, jako bych ho zneužíval. Když spal, nebyl znát jeho intelekt a když se ke mně choval jako k nějakému obřímu plyšovému medvídkovi, vypadal zvláštně chlapecky. Jeho ruce mě samy vyhledávaly, kdykoli jsem se odtáhl. V létě to asi bude problém, přemítal jsem, a pak jsem se nad tou myšlenkou zarazil.

Jak jsem tam tak ležel, nepřítomně hladil Sherlockovy paže v místě, kde byly majetnicky přitisknuté k mému břichu, uvědomil jsem si, že jsem poprvé po několika letech opravdu šťastný; rozhodně od té doby, co jsem se vrátil z Afghánistánu. Všechny starosti a problémy, se kterými jsem se potýkal kvůli myšlence na to něco si se Sherlockem začínat, nějak mizely, a každý den bylo víc a víc přirozenější s ním být. Ani jsme vlastně ještě neměli klasický sex, ale dostávali jsme se tam – nikdy mě nenutil a zdál se být spokojený brát věci krok za krokem. Když to zmiňuju, jednou, když jsme takový krok udělali, neúnavně ho opakoval, dokud neměl pocit, že se stal mistrem v jakýchkoli dovednostech k tomu potřebným; lehce jsem se zachvěl, když jsem na to vzpomínal, a ruce kolem mě utáhly své sevření.

Taky se zdálo, že se Sherlock celkem snaží chovat se vhodně. Celkem na mě nijak nepůsobilo, když jsem našel to, co zbylo z mého ubohého svetru, kvůli čemuž jsme trochu diskutovali o tématu iracionální majetnickosti. Záhy následoval rozhovor o vyjadřování vlastnictví na veřejnosti, potom co začal hlasitě odříkávat nejtemnější tajemství o komkoli, kdo se se mnou opovážil mluvit. Koupil mi tři nové svetry, aby mi vynahradil ten jeden zničený, a každý z nich stál nepochybně víc, než cokoli jiného v mém šatníku. Potom trávil následující týdny tak, že je ze mě při jakékoli příležitosti svlékal – tj. hned jak jsme prošli dveřmi.

Sherlock Holmes byl komplikovaný, obtížný a úžasný muž. Nerozuměl jsem polovině věcí, které vyšly z jeho úst ani většině toho, co se mu honilo hlavou, ale věděl jsem, že mě chce. A já – bůh mi pomáhej – jsem ho začínal chtít zrovna tak.

Jakoby ho moje myšlenky volaly ze spánku, začínal sebou šít, trochu se protahoval, pak se znovu přitulil, zavrtal svůj obličej zezadu k mému krku a hluboce se nadechl. Moje jméno jen zadunělo v jeho hrudníku, když vztáhl ruku, aby k sobě otočil můj obličej a mohl mě políbit. Potom se usmál, oči stále přivřené. Chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem si zvykl na to vídat ho takhle malátného, když jsem byl víc zvyklý na jeho manické chování, ale po ránu býval úžasně tulivý – minimálně mezi jednotlivými případy.

Zrovna jsem dokončil tuhle myšlenku, když jeho telefon pípnul charakteristickým zvukem pro příchozí zprávu od Lestradea – hmm, možná byl můj mozek dneska nějak zvlášť efektivní... Přemýšlel jsem, že si vsadím, jen pro případ.

“Vstávej, Johne!” popadl mě za rameno, najednou naprosto čilý, a vyskočil z postele. “Máme tu záhadu zamčeného pokoje!”

“Ale ještě je moc _brzo_ ,” zavrčel jsem a stáhl peřinu zpátky.

Znovu mě odkryl. “Mohlo by to být nebezpečné...” škádlil mě a zavlnil obočím.

Mračil jsem se na něj. “Jak by to jen mohlo být nebezpečné?” zeptal jsem se a zaťal ruce do kraje pokrývky. “Oběť je předpokládám mrtvá a policie bude úplně všude.”

“Nikdy nevíš,” zamumlal a namířil si to do koupelny, úplně nahý a naprosto bez rozpaků.

Zakoulel jsem očima, chvilku přemýšlel a pak vstal z postele. Buďme upřímní, pokud on jde, já nebudu nikde daleko.

**

Dveře Sherlockova zamčeného pokoje zely dokořán, když jsme se dostali na místo, zjevně byly vyražené. Lestrade nás provedl skrz obrovským staromódním domem a dával nám informace o oběti – starší muž a vlastník majetku, ležel v kaluži krve blízko ohniště v ateliéru. Sherlock byl přivolán ve chvíli, kdy se zjistilo, že dveře byly zavřené zevnitř a okna zabedněná, roky je nikdo neotevřel.

Lestrade odešel ven, aby si promluvil s domovníkem, zatím co Sherlock rázoval okolo jako obvykle, přikazoval lidem sklapnout a prohlížel cokoli a všechno, než najednou zamumlal něco o výklenku a přešel přes pokoj k rohu.

Rozhlížel jsem se po výklenku, když se najednou ozval výkřik a část zdi se jakoby otevřela, nejspíš na skrytých pantech. Jak jsem to pozoroval, z otvoru se vyřítila temná postava a mířila ke dveřím, prudce vrazila do Sherlocka, který neměl čas dostat se mu z cesty. Jeho hlava tvrdě narazila o zeď, jak padal, a dopadl na zem. Překulil se a pak zůstal ležet obličejem k zemi.

Přeběhl jsem rozlehlý pokoj, napřáhl pěst a srazil s ní Sherlockova útočníka, jak jsem běžel kolem něj – ať si s tím policie poradí.

Smýkl jsem sebou vedle Sherlocka, klekl si a opatrně ho překulil, pak jsem mu odhrnul vlasy z obličeje a podepřel mu ramena a hlavu jednou rukou, zatím co jsem druhou hledal zranění. K mé neskutečné úlevě se začal hýbat skoro v tu chvíli, kdy jsem se mě dotknul a po chvíli se mu zachvěla víčka a otevřel oči.

Zjevně byl z té rány zmatený, protože jeho pohled byl rozostřený a po jeho obvyklé ostražitosti nebylo ani stopy. Přesto se zdálo, že mě poznává a zvedl ruku k mému obličeji.

“Johne,” řekl. “Johne, milu...”

“Sherlocku!” někdo zakřičel ode dveří. Ohlédl jsem se a viděl Lestrada, jak vtrhnul do místnosti; evidentně se novinky šířily po domě neskutečně rychle. Rychlý pohled, že je Sherlock v pořádku, ho uklidnil, a on obrátil svou pozornost k vrahovi, který pod hromadou policistů nebyl skoro vidět.

Otočil jsem se zpět k Sherlockovi a tentokrát to byl opravdu on, jeho oči bdělé a ostražité. Nejspíš si uvědomil, kde jsme a sjel pohledem dolů, kde spočívala jeho dlaň na mých prsou. Zatvářil se zděšeně, ruku rychle stáhl zpět a rozhlížel se, jestli si toho někdo všiml.

“Omlouvám se, Johne,” řekl naléhavě. “Nechtěl jsem...” odmlčel se. “Prosím, nezlob se...”

Podíval jsem se mu do tváře, kterou jsem teď znal tak dobře. Letmo jsem se podíval na jeho tělo, které se kolem mého choulilo každou noc. Všiml jsem si jeho rukou, které mě tak důkladně prozkoumávaly a jeho úst, která dělala totéž. Přemýšlel jsem nad jeho rolí v mém životě, a jak moc byl důležitější než kdokoli jiný. Celou tu dobu na mě zíral ve strachu, protože si myslel, že ho opustím, kdyby na to někdo přišel.

Byl čas.

Políbil jsem ho.

 


	13. Touha

_Sherlockův POV_

Pozorovací schopnosti běžného člověka jsou tak zanedbatelné, až jsou prakticky neexistující. Po tom, co jsme se během posledních týdnů snažili neudělat nic, co by náš vztah prozradilo, mě John prakticky políbil v místnosti plné pravděpodobně vycvičených detektivů, a ani jeden z nich si toho nevšiml. Byl jsem naprosto znechucený.

Připouštím, že jsme byli na podlaze v rohu a John byl zády k ostatním. Také byli všichni rozrušení předpokládaným vrahem, který sebou házel a křičel obscénnosti, kdykoliv měl na to dost kyslíku, ale stejně – nebylo divu, že tak často potřebovali moji asistenci. Moje prateta Agáta by to zvládla líp, a to měla jedno oko skleněné a je patnáct let mrtvá.

Ten polibek byl relativně krátký – John měl očividně strach, že mám otřes mozku, a brzy mě pustil, aby opět mohl zkontrolovat životní úkony. Nejspíš viděl, jak zklamaně se tvářím na to, že se nekonal žádný poprask, protože zvedl ruku a vzal mou tvář do dlaní.

“Nedělal jsem to kvůli nim,” řekl jemně. “Udělal jsem to kvůli tobě.” Usmál se. “Žádná tajemství, Sherlocku,” řekl a opřel se svým čelem o to moje. “Teď mi řekni, jak se cítíš,” pokynul mi, opět ve svém doktorském režimu.

Chvíli jsem zvažoval odpověď. “Úžasně,” odpověděl jsem. Povytáhl obočí. “Aha, ty myslíš moji hlavu,” došlo mi.

“Ano, Sherlocku,” usmál se. “Myslel jsem tvou hlavu, do které ses právě praštil tak, že jsi byl pár sekund mimo a upřímně, pořád nejspíš trochu jsi.” Urazil jsem se, ale on ignoroval můj výraz a pokračoval. “Co si pamatuješ?” zeptal se.

“Co tím myslíš?” zeptal jsem se a on protočil oči, zjevně spolknul nějakou pichlavou odpověď.

“Co kdybys mi popsal celý dnešek?”

“Dobře, Johne,” souhlasil jsem. “Takže, probudil jsem se na nejoblíbenějším místě na světě,” usmál jsem se na něj a on si odfrkl.

“Naprosto určitě nejsi ve své kůži!”

Ignoroval jsem ho a vzpomínal. “Smska od Lestradea, vstal jsem, přesvědčil tebe, abys vstal, osprchoval jsem se...” Trochu jsem se nad tím pozastavil. “Víš, Johne, opravdu bychom měli dělat víc pro životní prostředí.”

Povzdechl si. “Budem se zase bavit o sprše?” zeptal se. Zazubil jsem se na něj. “Fajn, fajn... Pokračuj,” vyzval mě.

Poslechl jsem. “Oblékl jsem se, pozoroval tebe, jak se oblékáš.” Tvářil se překvapeně a já pokrčil rameny. “Co?” zeptal jsem se. “Rád tě pozoruji.” To si snad už musel uvědomit, ne? Pokračoval jsem. “Spálil jsem toast, sehnal taxi, přijel sem... Vyběhnul sem, okna, místnost se špatným půdorysem, žádný výklenek.” Narovnal jsem se vsedě a koukal kolem. “Aha, tamhle je přístěnek.”

John mě strčil zpátky dolů. “Co dál?” zeptal se.

Hlava mě už bolela, ale snažil jsem se. “Našel jsem petlici, zabiják byl rychlý, srazil mě na zem.” Podíval jsem se na něj. “To je všechno.”

“Ok, to ujde,” odvětil. “A co moment, kdy ses probral?” vypadal zvědavě.

Usilovně jsem přemýšlel. “Byl jsi tu. Měl jsem ruku na tvých prsou. Bál jsem se, že by si toho někdo mohl všimnout, bál jsem se...” odmlčel jsem se; nebyl to příjemný pocit. “Pak jsi mě políbil,” dodal jsem. “Přede všemi!” I když nikdo z těch hňupů si ničeho nevšiml. “Takže to znamená, že o tobě můžu mluvit jako o svém klukovi a ne jen v duchu?” Pár věcí definitivně potřebovalo objasnit.

John se zdál být něčím zklamaný, ale než mohl mluvit, byli jsme vyrušeni. Podezřelý byl odvlečen z místa činu, zatím co jsme mluvili, ale teď se zdálo **,** že Scotland Yardský zase-spolu/ zase-single párek se rozhodl poctít nás svou přítomností. Přejel jsem po nich očima, když šli přímo k nám: zdálo se, že telenovela pokračuje: “zase-spolu”.

Sally si to rázovala k nám a ukazovala prstem, tentokrát ale na Johna. “Tys' ho políbil!” vykřikla svým nemožně pronikavým hlasem a namířila ukazovák na mě. “Viděli jsme vás oknem!”

Ohlédla se na Andersona, který skvěle napodoboval figurku psa s hlavou na pružince. “To už na tom musíš být fakt mizerně, co, Watsone?” ušklíbl se pohrdlivě.

Cítil jsem, jak se John naježil, ale Lestrade do toho skočil, aby všechno vysvětlil. “Sherlock se uhodil do hlavy, když ho podezřelý srazil,” řekl jim. “ _Doktor_ Watson,” zdůraznil, “ho oživoval.”

Tohle nebylo dobré. Pokud John litoval toho, jak se choval, Lestrade mu dal příležitost se z toho dostat. Zadržel jsem dech... Ale měl jsem mu víc důvěřovat, John ani nezaváhal.

“Ne, neoživoval,” řekl zostra Lestradeovi.

“Budu ho líbat kdykoli se mi zachce.” To bylo namířeno k Sally.

“Jdi do prdele!” To bylo na Andersona.

Všichni zaraženě mlčeli a já se samolibě usmíval na kohokoli, kdo se podíval mým směrem.

“Tak,” pokračoval John. “Lestrade, pomož mi – beru Sherlocka domů.”

Lestrade se z nejhoršího oklepal. “Jo, jasně, ok,” zamumlal. “Je v pořádku?”

“Má trochu pohmožděnou hlavu, ale myslím, že bude v pohodě,” odpověděl John. “Příštích dvacet čtyři hodin na něj dám pozor, ale zdá se být relativně normální...” odmlčel se. “No, normální na něj.” Usmál se na mě. “I když možná trochu afektovaný.”

Lestrade si odfrknul, zatím co ostatní otvírali a zavírali ústa jako ryby.

Oba mi pomohli na nohy a dostali mě ven, Lestrade nařídil, aby nás vzali domů, což se zdálo fér, když jsem byl za jeho služby zraněn. Když jsme šli ven, slyšel jsem, jak se na něcovyptává Johna, ale moje hlava už docela dost bolela a bylo obtížné se soustředit. Taky moje nohy nebyly v souladu se zbytkem mého těla. Byl jsem rád, když jsme se dostali domů a když jsem si lehl na gauč, i když John odmítl lehnout si se mnou, což mě trochu rozčilovalo. Pořád chtěl prověřovat moje reflexy a pokládal mi divné otázky, ačkoli mě znal natolik, aby se vyhnul “Všeobecným Vědomostem” – jednou jsem jen tak tak unikl dohledu psychiatra, když jsem nebyl schopný posádce záchranky zodpovědět otázky typu jak se jmenujepremiér nebo jakýkoli člen skupiny U2.

Druhý den ráno mi bylo mnohem lépe. Události předešlého dne byly trochu zamlžené... I když jsem si naprosto jasně pamatoval, jak mě John políbil na místě činu. John si užíval ráno tak, že citoval věci, které jsem údajně řekl po tom, co jsem se probral, jako třeba že ho rád sleduju, když se obléká (což je pravda, ale raději to mám obráceně), že kafe bez cukru je naprostý hnus a že líbání s ním je lepší než dvojnásobná vražda.

Pronesl jsem, že jeho výmysly jsou už opravdu směšné a pak jsem se mu pomstil na cestě k Angelovi, když jsem ho celou dobu držel za ruku. Zdálo se to být celkem vhodné místo pro náš první oběd na veřejnosti jako pár. Nakonec mu to ale nevadilo tolik, jak jsem si myslel.

**

O týden později jsem ležel v posteli a přemítal, jak jsem doposud uspěl ve svém plánu. Mým původním cílem byla vhodná dohoda mezi mnou a Johnem, kde on by měl výhodu pravidelného sexu a náklonnosti, což ostatně požadoval, a já bych si udržel partnera, na kterého bych se mohl spolehnout. Zdá se, že tohoto cíle jsme dosáhli, zvlášť v tom týdnu, kdy náš vztah John dovolil uveřejnit, díky čemuž jsem dokázal odvrátit nechtěnou pozornost od jiných lidí k němu.

Na počátku tohoto projektu jsem měl trochu obavy, že Johnovy fyzické potřeby budou obtížné nebo nepříjemné, ale nakonec to tak špatné nebylo. Jistě, jeho požadavky byly překvapivě příjemné. Maně jsem přemýšlel, jestli to znamenalo, že nějaký z mých netušených sexuálních živlů mého charakteru vyplouvají na povrch, a zda to bylo něco, co jsem měl víc prozkoumat. Nicméně myšlenka na to být intimní s někým jiným, než s Johnem ve mně vyvolala nevolnost, takže jsem ten nápad rychle opustil.

John v tu chvíli pořád tvrdě spal v mém pevném sevření. Používal jsem stejného principu, jaký se používá při zavinování dětí, aby se cítily v bezpečí, a dosud to bylo extrémně účinné – bylo to víc jak měsíc, co měl John poslední noční můru. Nikdy žádnou neměl, když jsem ho držel.

Když jsem se podíval dolů na jeho temeno, cítil jsem zvláštní pocit v břiše a doufal jsem, že nebudu trpět stejnou chorobou, jakou měl John uplynulý týden. Několik dní mu bylo opravdu hrozně, zvracel a měl horečku, ale měl jsem pocit, že jsem to zvládal velmi dobře, i když jsem musel požádat paní Hudsonovou s pomocí u vaření čaje. Očividně je běžné pro lékařsky vzdělanou veřejnost, že jsou to ti nejhorší pacienti, protože mě pořád odháněl, ale ignoroval jsem ho. Starat se o svého partnera, když je nemocný, patřilo k tomu, že jsem jeho kluk, takže jsem předpokládal, že pokusy o to mě odehnat byl nějaký druh testu. Rozhodně jsem to nehodlal vzdát. “Správný kluk neuteče před prvními zvratky,” řekl jsem mu, on protočil oči a vzdal to.

Přitáhl jsem si ho blíž k sobě, což měl nejspíš docela rád. Patrně jsme se oba během spánku pohybovali, ale když jsem se vzbudil, vždycky byl přitulený v mé náruči. Něco zamumlal, ale pak se znovu uklidnil. Trochu jsem ho přitiskl...opravdu se zdálo, že je vhodná doba nabídnout mu trochu náklonnosti. Doufám, že se brzy vzbudí...

**

Později toho rána jsem navrhl, že bychom se mohli projít. John se na mě zvláštně podíval, protože jsem normálně nechodil nikam, aniž bych měl nějaký cíl. Nicméně, byl kvůli své nemoci v bytě zavřený už dva dny a cítil jsem, že čerstvý vzduch mu udělá dobře. Souhlasil, tak jsem se ještě ujistil, že je teple oblečený a vyrazili jsme do Regent´s parku a mířili k jezeru. Zavěsil jsem si jeho ruku do své, takže jsme nebyli moc nápadní. Nechtěl jsem, aby se John cítil nesvůj. Zastavili jsme se a opřeli se o zábradlí na York Bridge, když se to stalo.

Zíral na hladinu, vítr mu cuchal vlasy, které byly delší než obvykle **,** a já se na něj díval... Pro jednou jsem nemyslel na nic, jen jsem si prohlížel jeho obličej a tvar jeho hlavy, to, jak se jeho nos na konci trošku zdvihal vzhůru, a vrásky od smíchu v koutcích jeho očí **…** náhle se otočil a já zatajil dech.

Jako bych byl pod vodou. Hučelo mi v uších, zatmělo se mi před očima a cítil jsem, jakoby se uvnitř mě cosi pohnulo, jakoby se se mnou naklonila zem, což mě donutilo sáhnout před sebe a sevřít zábradlí, protože jsem se bál, že ztratím balanc. Slyšel jsem, jak John něco říká, ale jakoby to šlo z dálky a nemohl jsem odpovědět.

Postupně se moje vidění vyjasnilo a on stál proti mně, držel mě za paže a volal mé jméno. Chtěl jsem ho.

Ne tím jednoduchým způsobem, jakože “to je celkem fajn”, co jsem zažíval dosud, ale nekonečně pudovějším způsobem. Chtěl jsem ho pozřít, vstřebat ho, nechat ho stát se mojí součástí. Chtěl jsem ho uvnitř svého těla a chtěl jsem si vzít to jeho. Chtěl jsem se do něj ponořit, aby vždy cítil moji přítomnost a chtěl jsem, aby mě k sobě připoutal tak, abych nikdy nemohl patřit nikomu jinému.

Cítil jsem, jak na něj moje tělo reaguje, jak jsem tak před ním stál. Byl jsem si vědom každé části těla, kterou jsem se ho dotýkal, každý jeho prst na mých pažích byl cítit jako cejch a já si vybavil, jak jeho ruce hladily moji holou pokožku, jak vypadaly, když se mě před pár hodinami dotýkaly. Pohledem jsem sjel k jeho ústům, jako bych je cítil na svém krku, a níž, až ke hrudi, letmé a dráždivé polibky jazykem… Sledoval mě, nespouštěl ze mě oči.

Stáli jsme v parku v jedenáct dopoledne, vzduch byl svěží, jen naše ruce se dotýkaly, a já byl vzrušený víc než kdy v životě. A jak jsem zíral na Johna, sevřel jsem ho za předloktí, abych zvládl stát. Nikdy jsem se necítil tak děsivě neovladatelně.

Nejsem si jistý, jak jsme se dostali domů. John se o mě zjevně strachoval, pravděpodobně moje zmatení přičítal možnému otřesu mozku z minulého týdne. Cítil jsem se naprosto ztracený, jako by se mi točila hlava a všechno bylo vzhůru nohama nebo pozpátku. Co se mi to dělo? Takhle to vypadalo, když někdo cítil chtíč? Jak si s tím lidé dokázali poradit, všechno to pěnění a zmatení, bylo to nezvladatelné.

S velkou námahou jsem potlačil vlákno pocitů a emocí, které John tak nemoudře uvolnil z okovů – nehodlal jsem se podvolit těmhle ohromujícím lidským potřebám, aspoň do doby, kdy je logicky zvážím, vzhledem k ostatním aspektům našeho vztahu. Jak jsem se rozhodl, začal jsem dýchat trochu uvolněněji, ale i tak jsem si oddechl, když jsem viděl Lestradea stát na prahu našich dveří.

Chtěl, abychom šli do nějakého domu někam... nezáleželo mi na tom, byl jsem prostě rád, že jsem svůj mozek mohl zaměstnat nějak jinak. Lestrade s námi jel taxíkem, aby mi mohl říct o případu cestou; sedl si naproti mně a popisoval mi situaci. Poslouchal jsem jen napůl, většina mé pozornosti byla fixována na Johna, který seděl vedle mě.

Jeho ruka spočívala na sedadle mezi námi a já natáhl ruku a přikryl s ní tu jeho. Střelil pohledem po Lestradeovi, ale klidně otočil svou ruku, abych ji mohl uchopit. Cítil jsem to spojení po celé paži, bylo to nesmírně zvláštní. Pustil jsem jeho ruku – chvění ustalo; pak jsem ji znovu uchopil – a bylo to zpět.

Už dřív jsem ho držel za ruku, mnohokrát během minulého týdne, a bylo to příjemné; líbila se mi ta důvěrnost, hřálo to a ukazovalo to, že je John můj. Tenhle stupeň vědomí byl ale jiný, bylo to jako hučení pod mou kůží.

Znovu jsem pustil jeho ruku a on se na mě zvláštně podíval, pak složil obě ruce do klína. Byl jsem zaskočený touhou vzít ji zpět.

Když jsme se dostali na místo činu, bylo už všude plno policistů. Tělo bylo v přední části zahrady a už byl postaven stan, aby to místo chránil; Anderson blokoval vstup.

“Ještě nemůžeš dovnitř, fotí to tam,” řekl samolibě. “Můžete se vrátit až za pět minut.”

“Výborně!” vyhrkl jsem, což ho zmátlo. “Pojď, Johne.” Chytil jsem ho za ruku a táhl ho bránou ven a za roh, až jsme byli v opuštěné uličce mezi domy.

“Co se děje, Sherlocku?” zeptal se mě, jak jsem ho vlekl. “Co vidíš?”

Náhle jsem se zastavil a otočil k němu, uchopil ho za ramena a zatlačil ho do pasáže. “Vidím _tebe,_ ” zavrčel jsem a celým tělem se o něj opřel, zaklonil mu hlavu a vzal si jeho ústa v pevném polibku. Bylo to _nepopsatelné_.

Náš první polibek bylo prozření, úplně nový svět úžasných pocitů, ale tohle bylo zase něco jiného. Lačnil jsem po něm. Skoro jsem ho kousal do rtů, jako by to nikdy nemohlo být dost. Sjel jsem rukou po jeho zádech a přitiskl jeho boky proti mně, svými boky jsem mu vyšel vstříc.

John se nejdřív tvářil šokovaně, ale teď téměř instinktivně reagoval a tiskl na mě, svými boky jemně vyrážel vpřed. Vjel mi jednou rukou do vlasů v týle a zatáhl, až jsem opustil jeho rty a vzdychl, okamžitě jsem se přesunul na jeho krk a kousal mnohem silněji, než kdy dřív. Vzpínal se proti mně, prsty sevřely mé vlasy a druhou rukou zajel pod sako a škrábl mě přes košili po zádech.

Vrátil jsem se rty k jeho ústům a v rytmu svých boků jsem do něj pronikal jazykem, krev ve mně vřela...

“Do prdele!” ozval se za mnou Lestradeův hlas.

Zastavil jsem se a pozvedl hlavu, ale tak, abych se příliš neoddálil od Johna, který byl sotva vidět, jak nás oba zakrýval můj rozevlátý kabát. Díval se na mě, částečně ztrapněný, částečně omámený, ale hlavně stále vzrušený a já se na okamžik opřel čelem o to jeho a ztěžka jsem dýchal.

“No... Místo činu je vám k dispozici,” ozval se znovu Lestrade. “Jakmile budete mít chvilku.” Odmlčel se. “Takže já... Půjdu zpátky a řeknu, že už budete...” Další trapná pauza a John se zahihňal. “Myslím tím, že tam budete za chvilku,” dokončil Lestrade a jeho hlas utichl, jak se vzdálil.

“Dej nám minutku,” řekl jsem mu, aniž bych se otočil. Rychle odešel.

Podívali jsme se jeden na druhého. “Ne že bych si stěžoval,” zamumlal John. “Ale co...” odmlčel se, aby popadl dech, “to sakra,” stále se tvářil omámeně, “bylo?”

Usmál jsem se na něj. “Experiment?” řekl jsem a můj hlas zněl pořád celkem zastřeněji, než normálně.

Krátce se zasmál. “No,” odpověděl. “Tohle rozhodně kdykoli vyměním za oči v mikrovlnce!”

Na místě činu se Lestrade díval kamkoli, jen ne na nás, a všiml jsem si, jak Anderson nevěřícně zírá na Johnův krk, kde měl velký a extrémně viditelný kousanec. Měl jsem pocit, že až na to John přijde, nebude moc pobavený a určitě bude vymýšlet způsoby, jak se na pár dní vyhýbat plochám, co se zrcadlí.

Prohlídka těla a přilehlého okolí přinesla velké množství faktů, které jsem právě odříkával Lestradeovi, když u obrubníku zastavilo velké černé auto a z něj vystoupilMycroft. Pozvedl jsem obočí – bylo prakticky bezprecedentní, aby se Mycroft vydal tak daleko od své kanceláře; měl asi nějaký závažný problém, že s ním musel přijet až sem na místo činu běžné vraždy.

“Velmi se omlouvám, že obtěžuji, detektive inspektore,” oslovil Lestradea a mávl na něj nějakým vládním průkazem. “Můžu si na okamžik půjčit svého bratra?” Lestrade se tvářil překvapeně, když zjistil, že mám vůbec nějakého bratra. Byla to běžná reakce, lidé nějak nedovedli pochopit, že můžu být členem jakékoli rodiny.

“Cože, hm, jistě, určitě, jen do toho,” odpověděl. Zdálo se, že ho ještě ovládá šok z předchozího zjištění. “Můžete jít dovnitř,” mávl za sebe. “pokoj vpředu je volný.”

Mycroft mu potěšeně kývnul a obrátil se na Johna. “Dobré odpoledne, můj drahý Johne,” řekl a vyhnul se pohledem jeho krku. “Omluvíš nás, ano?”

John přikývl a tázavě se na mě zadíval, ale já pokrčil rameny. “Nemám ponětí,” řekl jsem mu. “Za minutku jsem zpět.”

Mycroft nás vedl po schodech nahoru do domu, ohlížel se na různé policisty, kteří si hleděli svého, pak pomalu vstoupil to rozlehlého předního pokoje ve tvaru L. Zavřel za námi dveře a obrátil se ke mně.

“Mám problém, Sherlocku,” začal. “Velmi delikátní problém, kvůli kterému potřebuji tvoji asistenci.”

Pevně jsem zavrtěl hlavou. “Nemůžu,” řekl jsem mu. “Jsem příliš zaneprázdněný, nemám času nazbyt.”

Upřeně se na mě díval, ani se nezachvěl. Po chvíli se obrátil k oknu a na oko se díval dolů na to, co se dělo v zahradě před domem.

“A jak se vyvíjí tvůj experiment?” zeptal se mě. “Tvá 'Společná věc', tak jsi to myslím nazval?“

Mračil jsem se na jeho záda. „Fajn,“ odvětil jsem.

„Opravdu?“ ujišťoval se s falešnými obavami. „A dokázal jsi, aby se do tebe náš dobrý doktor zamiloval?“ obrátil se na mě a nepříliš přesvědčivě se usmíval.

„Projekt ještě není u konce,“ procedil jsem mezi zuby a myslel na to, jak právě jemu tolik dlužím za to, že to byl právě on, kdo ten nápad v první řadě inicioval.

„Inu, zdá se, že jsi dosáhl hlavního cíle,“ odpověděl. „John zjevně nechodí dál na schůzky se ženami, takže hrozba toho, že se ožení a opustí tě **,** se zdá být nepatrná.“

„Co chceš, Mycrofte?“ odsekl jsem. Situace s Johnem se dnes mnohem víc zkomplikovala a já o tom nechtěl mluvit.

„Jenom pomoct s velmi malým, ale důležitým problémem,“ odvětil. „Nebude to trvat víc než pár hodin.“

Loudil, musel být zoufalý.

„Nechce se mi,“ odpověděl jsem pevně.

„No, jako bych ti nechtěl pomoct svést naprosto čestného muže, aby sis ho mohl nechat jako svého asistenta,“ dodal jízlivě.

Na moment jsem mu chtěl říct, že tak to už dávno nebylo, ale neměl jsem tušení, jak bych mu popsal, _jaké_ to bylo, tak jsem se držel toho, co věděl.

„Chce sex, já chci svého partnera,“ vyštěkl jsem. „Zdá se mi to naprosto logické.“

„Jenom ty bys viděl jako logické obětovat své tělo kvůli příjemně fungujícímu vztahu,“ povzdychl si. „Předpokládám, že tvým cílem je pořád to, aby se do tebe John zamiloval?“

Snažil jsem se ignorovat ten zvláštně hřejivý pocit, co ve mně ta slova vyvolala. „To by bylo pro stabilitu našeho plánu nejlepší,“ potvrdil jsem stroze.

„A řekneš mu na oplátku, že ho miluješ?“

Co to do něj sakra vjelo? „Jsem sociopat, Mycrofte,“ odvětil jsem. „Víš naprosto perfektně, že nejsem schopný takového citu.“

Najednou jsem dostal strach – kde je John? Nebylo by dobré, aby tohle slyšel. Přešel jsem k oknu a podíval se do zahrady a on byl tam, zrovna kde jsem ho nechal. Jako by cítil můj pohled, podíval se nahoru a zamával. Kývnul jsem nazpět a snažil se potlačit úsměv, než se otočím zpět k bratrovi.

„Cos tím chtěl říct?“ zeptal jsem se.

„To je snad naprosto jasné,“ odpověděl. „Pomohl jsem, když jsi mě požádal, přestože se mi tenhle projekt nezamlouval.“ Zamračeně mě pozoroval. „Podle Johnova chování před naším rozhovorem, když to srovnám s aktivitami toho dne, řekl bych, že má asistence nebyla bezpředmětná.“ Pozvedl ruce v prosebném gestu. „Vše, co žádám, je jen pár hodin na oplátku.“ Odmlčel se. „Možná ti to bude připadat i zajímavé.“

Stále jsem váhal.

„Můžeš s sebou vzít Johna,“ dodal.

Povzdychl jsem si. „Fajn!“ řekl jsem nerad. „Kdy nás budeš potřebovat?“

Mávnul rukou k oknu. „Přivezl jsem auto,“ řekl, jako by to byla odpověď.

Vyšli jsme ven a vzal jsem Johna. Slíbil jsem Lestradeovi, že mu budu posílat smsky ohledně všeho, co mě cestou napadne. Auto zrovna vyjíždělo od obrubníku, když jsem se ohlédl zpátky na dům a pořádně se podíval na přední místnost. Jak jsem se díval, nějaká osoba se vynořilazpoza rohu té místnosti a přešla k oknu a zírala na mě.

Byla to Sally Donovanová a v její tváři byl výraz naprostého znechucení.

 


	14. Panika

_Johnův POV_

 

Se Sherlockem se něco dělo. Od doby, kdy jsme šli do parku, se choval zvláštně, hlavně pak tehdy, jak mě zatáhl do té uličky – ne že bych si na _tohle_ vyloženě stěžoval. Teď to ale bylo zas jiné.

Když jsme odjížděli s Mycroftem bůhví kam dělat bůhví jaké dobro (nikdo mi nikdy nic neřekne), jeho tělo vedle mě se najednou napjalo. Podíval jsem se na něj a on zíral zadním okénkem ven s naprosto zamrzlým výrazem.

“Co je?” zeptal jsem se ho starostlivě. “Co se děje?”

Neřekl nic, jenom na mě zíral, oči mu těkaly po mém obličeji, jako by si jej snažil zapamatovat, což už doteď určitě zvládl. Potom, aniž by mě varoval, mě k sobě prudce přitáhl a objal mě, s rukama pod bundou a okolo mého těla.

Překvapeně jsem vydechl, než jsem se pokusil z objetí vymanit – opuštěná ulička byla jedna věc, ale v jedoucím autě a s jeho bratrem sedícím naproti nám... To bylo i na mě trochu moc. Pustil mě bez námitek a opřel se zpátky do svého sedadla, odklonil se ode mě. Bez vysvětlení, bez omluvy, ne že bych něco z toho od Sherlocka čekal.

“Stalo se něco?” naléhal jsem, a když Sherlock neodpověděl, otočil jsem se na Mycrofta.

Na moment jsem přemýšlel, jestli ten náhlý odjezd nemá něco společného s jeho rodinou. “Je tvoje matka v pořádku?” zeptal jsem se a nezvládl jsem použít slovo maminka k někomu, komu bylo víc jak sedm let.

Mycroft se shovívavě usmál. “Maminka se má velmi dobře, děkuji, Johne,” přikývl. “Sherlock pouze souhlasil, že mi bude asistovat s jedním delikátním problémem.”

Pochybovačně jsem si ho změřil. “To nezní jako on.”

Oba jsme se otočili na Sherlocka, který teď zíral z okna, napětí sálalo z každé části jeho těla. Něco bylo určitě špatně. Rozhodl jsem se, že se musím vzmužit a přenést se přes trapné pocity z uzavřeného prostoru s mým gay milencem a jeho nóbl sourozencem.

“Omluv nás,” zamumlal jsem k Mycroftovi a ten přikývl a souhlasně se usmál, než obrátil svou pozornost na protější okno, takže jsme se dívali na jeho týl.

Šoupnul jsem se po sedadle, až jsem se stehnem dotýkal Sherlockova, a položil ruku na jeho rameno, až se z toho zatřásl.

“Sherlocku,” řekl jsem tiše. Neodpověděl. Přesunul jsem svou ruku do týla a on se zachvěl. Druhou rukou jsem ho vzal za tvář a otočil jeho hlavu k sobě, abych se na něj mohl pořádně podívat. Vypadal plaše, oči tmavé, a jeho čelist byla tak napjatá, že měl zuby pevně sevřené. Nedokázal jsem si představit, co ho do takového rozpoložení dostalo, ale byl neuvěřitelně napjatý a očividně zoufalý.

Položil jsem obě dlaně na jeho obličej a snažil se ho uklidnit, hladil jsem palci po jeho ostrých lících a špičkami prstů přejížděl přes jeho obočí a čelo. Po pár minutách jsem mu levou rukou vjel do vlasů za uchem a pravou hladil podél čelisti, palcem jsem přejížděl po jeho rtech. Cítil jsem, jak se trochu uvolnil, když jsem prsty levé ruky dělal malé kroužky v jeho vlasech a on se do toho dotyku položil.

Po nějaké chvíli se napětí v jeho čelistech zmírnilo a jeho rty se mírně rozevřely. Dotkl jsem se ukazováčkem jeho rtů a jeho oči střelily po Mycroftovi, který nejspíš stále seděl zády k nám, protože Sherlock se dotkl jazykem špičky mého prstu, jako by mě zval dál. Chtěl jsem ho dál rozptylovat, tak jsem vklouzl prstem dovnitř a pohladil jeho ret zevnitř. Teď se už vyloženě nakláněl ke mně a začal sát, přejížděl jazykem podél a dolů, až lízal rýhu mezi mými prsty, což bylo nevhodně příjemné. No vážně, mít přítele s jasnými orálními sklony prostě nemohlo být špatné; ani mi nevadilo to kousání.

Potlačil jsem vzdech, když mi došlo, kde jsme a s kým, a soustředil se na Sherlocka, který se postupně s něčím vyrovnával. Pomalu jsem vytáhl svůj prst, pohladil ho znovu po tváři a naklonil se dopředu a několikrát ho políbil. Lehké, něžné polibky bez jazyka, jen naše rty se spojovaly jemně a s náklonností.

Odtáhl jsem se a pořádně se na něj podíval, stále jsem nespouštěl jeho tvář z rukou. Jeho oči byly oproti té bledé pleti obrovské a vypadal zvláštně křehce a étericky. _Zamilovávám se do tohohle muže,_ pomyslel jsem si a ta myšlenka mě vůbec nešokovala.

Usmál jsem se na něj. “Jsi v pořádku?”

Nepatrně přikývl. “Omlouvám se, Johne,” zamumlal.

Tázavě jsem se na něj podíval; dost vzácně se za cokoli omlouval a teď jsem ani nevěděl, za co se omlouvá.

“Děkuji,” dodal – další vzácnost, i když teď nebyla vhodná doba z toho něco vyvozovat.

“Přišlo mi to jako správná věc, _kterou by udělal tvůj kluk_ ,” podotknul jsem, chtěl jsem, aby se usmál. Minulý týden citoval to, co by "správný kluk měl” a “co by dobrý kluk nikdy neměl”. Obzvlášť jsem si pamatoval na den, kdy jsem se ho snažil zbavit, abych se v klidu mohl vyzvracet. Napadlo mě, jestli přišel ke všem těm radám o vztazích z tipů pro pubescentní holky na netu; Google měl odpovědi na spoustu otázek.

Pustil jsem jeho obličej, vzal ho za ruku a opřel se do sedadla. Propletl naše prsty dohromady a trošku se usmál. Když jsem se ohlédl, Mycroft psal smsku a potom zíral na svůj telefon s naštvaným výrazem.

“Kam vlastně jedeme?” zeptal jsem se tiše Sherlocka, předpokládal jsem, že má aspoň ponětí o tom, co se děje.

Pokrčil rameny. “Práce pro Mycrofta,” řekl. “Ještě neznám detaily.”

Zdálo se mi vážně divné, že by Sherlock souhlasil vzít případ pro Mycrofta, aniž by přesně věděl, o co jde – vlastně bylo dost divné, že chtěl svému bratrovi vůbec pomoct, když dřív podobné žádosti několikrát odmítnul. Vážně, tenhle den byl čím dál divnější.

Mycroft hlasitě vydechl, kleplnul na přepážku mezi námi a řidičem, která hladce sjela dolů. “221B Baker Street,” řekl a stiskl tlačítko, aby znovu nechal vyjet zábranu. “Omlouvám se, pánové.” Obrátil se k nám. “Zdá se, že se můj problém vyřešil sám, takže jsem váš čas narušil zcela zbytečně.”

Sherlockovo obočí vylétlo vzhůru a naštvaně se předklonil. “Na co si to hraješ, Mycrofte?”

Mycroft mu oplácel pohled s jeho obvyklým výrazem zdvořilého zájmu.

Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou. “Věděl jsi...” odmlčel se a střelil po mně pohledem, pak sledoval Mycrofta o něco déle. “Proč jsi přišel?!” štěknul tiše. Nebyla to otázka, jeho hlas zněl smutně a téměř žalostně. Sklonil hlavu, opřel se a stiskl mou ruku silněji.

Podíval jsem se zvědavě na Mycrofta, ale on zas měl ten svůj slušný úsměv.

“Omlouvám se, Johne,” řekl a na moment jsem si myslel, že opravdu něčeho litoval.

“Tak jsme tady,” dodal po pár minutách, když jsme přijeli před dům. “Každý po své práci, že?” Mávnul nám na rozloučenou, když jsme vystoupili. Sherlock se na něj ani nepodíval.

Než jsme se dostali nahoru, Sherlock byl zase napjatý. Dostrkal jsem ho ke gauči, aby si sedl, a šel udělat nějaký čaj, našel jsem nějaké příšerné sušenky. Musel jsem mu je prakticky nacpat do ruky, a přestože se skoro udusil kouskem sušenky, čaje si jen usrknul.

Položil jsem svůj hrnek na stůl a obrátil se k němu. “Sherlocku, co se děje?” zeptal jsem se naléhavě. “Musíš mi říct, o co jde!”

Znovu se na mě zadíval a pak zavrtěl hlavou. “Nemůžu ti to říct, Johne,” odpověděl. “Prostě...” Ztuhnul, vyskočil na nohy a třísknul svým hrnkem na okenní římsu.

Začal rázovat po pokoji způsobem, jakým to dělá, když je v koncích s případem a jeho mozek běží rychlostí sto mil za hodinu, mumlal si pro sebe a mával kolem sebe rukama. Po pár minutách se náhle zastavil uprostřed pokoje, zabořil obě ruce do vlasů a prudce za ně zatáhl.

Vstal jsem, abych šel k němu, ale než jsem se rozpohyboval, narovnal hlavu a zmrazil mě pohledem. Chvilku jsme tak stáli a zírali jeden na druhého, než vypustil frustrovaný zvuk a vrhnul se na mě, jeho síla mě zatlačila zpět, až jsem byl natlačený na zeď.

Vzal mě rukama za hlavu, abych zůstal na místě, a naklonil se, aby mě prudce líbal. Z jeho jednání bylo cítit zoufalství, což mě znervózňovalo, ale nemohl jsem popřít, že mě to vzrušovalo. Sjel rukou na mé rameno a pak rychle dopředu na mé tělo, až mě pevně držel a rytmicky tiskl, jak sál můj jazyk. Zalapal jsem po dechu do jeho úst a on mě najednou odtáhl ode zdi a opřel obě ruce na má ramena, tlačil mě dolů na kolena. Nebyla to nijak nová pozice, ale nepodobalo se mu být tak násilný nebo žádostivý. Zjistil jsem, že se mi to celkem líbí.

Strhl jsem ze sebe svetr a natáhl se po jeho pásku, ale on moje ruce zastavil, taky si klekl a znovu mě k sobě přitáhl. Znovu mě líbal, jednu ruku v týle a druhou ovinutou kolem mého těla, držel mě tak pevně, že bylo těžké dýchat. Lapal jsem po dechu a on stisk trochu uvolnil, sklouzl rukou dolů na má bedra, aby mě podepřel, když mě tlačil zpátky na podlahu, na poslední chvíli čapnul polštář, abych se nepraštil do hlavy.

Jeho tělo následovalo to mé, až ležel plnou vahou na mně a vztáhl obě ruce k mému obličeji.

“Johne,” řekl tiše, na chvíli mě jemně líbal, než se ta naléhavost vrátila. “Johne,” řekl znovu, líbal mě podél čelisti a dolů na krk, přesně na místo, kde věděl, že jsem citlivý. Cítil jsem jeho prsty na knoflíčkách mé košile a on ji rozepínal, zatím co mě líbal podél klíční kosti k mému zjizvenému rameni, pak dolů na hrudník, kde se zastavil, aby olíznul a sál mé bradavky. V tu chvíli jsem se už pod ním svíjel, rukama ho hladil a tiskl kdekoli, kam jsem dosáhl.

Sjel rukama na moje džíny a rychle mě svlékl, pak se posadil a bleskurychle svlékl i sebe. Na okamžik moje tělo hladově sledoval, pak popadl deku, co ležela přes křeslo a rozložil ji. Počkal, až se na ni přesunu a pak si zas lehl na mě.

Ten pocit byl naprosto neuvěřitelný. I když jsme každou noc spali schoulení, teď to bylo jiné. Sherlock po mně naprosto zoufale toužil, rukama mě hladil nahoru a dolů po těle, jak mě líbal, pak pobídl mé nohy do stran, aby si mohl lehnout mezi ně a pohyboval boky, až jsme se o sebe třeli; bylo to úžasné.

Část mé mysli si byla stále vědoma, že něco není v pořádku, že není zvlášť sám sebou, ale pokud tohle bylo to, co potřeboval, rozhodně jsem mu to nehodlal upřít. Zvrátil jsem hlavu a mimoděk propnul tělo, bylo mi skoro trapně, co jsem vydával za zvuky.

Vzepřel se o jeden loket a přelétnul jednou rukou dolů po mém těle, vzal mě za koleno, až jsem byl chodidlem opřený o podlahu, a pak mě hladil po vnitřní straně stehna.

“Johne,” mluvil přerývavě, jeho hlas zastřený a dokonce níž než obvykle. “Johne...” Počkal, než jsem se na něj podíval, jeho prsty tázavé jak mě prozkoumávaly. “Johne, chtěl bych...” Oči mu hořely. “Chtěl bych...” Jeden prst do mě jemně zatlačil, jeho záměr dost jasný.

Když si vezmu, kolik času a energie jsem strávil obavami ohledně tohohle, tak v tuhle chvíli, když jsem měl být nervóznější, mě ani nenapadlo váhat.

“Ano,” řekl jsem mu, to slovo ze mě úplně vylítlo. “Ano, Sherlocku, cokoli chceš.” Lapal jsem po dechu, jak jeho prst začal být trochu naléhavý. “Cokoli,” slíbil jsem. Ale byla ještě jedna věc, kterou jsem chtěl udělat.

Zvedl jsem obě ruce, vzal jeho tvář do dlaní a přitáhl ji k sobě, zvedl jsem se, abych ho jemně políbil.

“Miluju tě,” řekl jsem a znovu ho políbil. “Miluju tě, Sherlocku,” pustil jsem ho a lehl si zpátky na polštář.

Jeho oči se rozšířily a ruce se zastavily. Obličejem se mu mihlo příliš mnoho emocí, abych je stihl rozpoznat, pak ztěžka opřel hlavu o moje rameno, svůj obličej tiskl pevně ke mně a cítil jsem, jak se jeho tělo otřáslo.

“Sherlocku?” zeptal jsem se. “Sherlocku, promiň, ale... nechtěl jsi snad tohle?” Cítil jsem se teď nejistý a bylo mi trochu trapně.

“Johne,” zamumlal do mého krku. “Neomlouvej se. Prosím, nikdy se neomlouvej.” Zvedl hlavu a vypadal zmučeně. Znovu mě políbil, ale něco bylo špatně, jeho rty byly zkřivené.

Položil jsem ruce na jeho ramena a trochu ho odtáhl. Nevzpíral se.

“Sherlocku, co se děje?” naléhal jsem a přetočil nás, abychom leželi na boku. “Podívej, nemusíme to teď dělat,” řekl jsem mu a hladil jeho obličej, kvůli obavám o něj jsem stejně přestával být vzrušený.

“Máme všechen čas na světě.”

Vydal bolestný nářek, což moje pocity marnosti akorát prohloubilo. “Ale _musíš_ mi říct, co tě tolik rozhodilo.” Prosil jsem ho. “Nerozumím tomu. Nevím, co je špatně. Chci ti pomoct, ale nevím, co dělat...”

Nikdy jsem ho takhle neviděl; jeho obličej byl stažený a já se začínal vážně bát. Prudce mě k sobě přitáhl a znovu mě objal, na chvíli mě držel a pak se nejspíš rozhodl.

“Musím jít ven,” pronesl, sedl si a natáhl se po svých věcech.

“Cože?” vyhrkl jsem. “Sherlocku, co se děje?“ Chytil jsem ho za paži. “Tak mluv!”

Otočil se, když jsem se posadil a uchopil mě za lokty, intenzivně mě pozoroval. “Omlouvám se, Johne,” řekl. “Nemůžu ti to vysvětlit. Je tu něco, co musím udělat.” Odmlčel se. “O co se musím pokusit,” opravil se.

“Nemůžu ti pomoct?” zeptal jsem se, vůbec se mi to nelíbilo.

Ponuře se usmál a pohladil mě po tváři. “Ne, s tímhle ne” řekl a pak vyskočil, naházel na sebe oblečení.

Přitáhl jsem si k sobě deku. Cítil jsem se najednou rozpačitě a upřímně i docela odmítnutě.

V tu chvíli si už omotával šálu kolem krku, ale když se ohlédl a uviděl mě tak sedět, přešel místnost ke mně, sklonil se a pevně mě políbil na ústa.

“Johne, já...” zastavil se. “Nechoď ven, ano?” žádal mě.

“Co tím myslíš?” zeptal jsem se, ale on jen zavrtěl hlavou.

“Nejsem si jistý, jak dlouho budu pryč, ale prosím zůstaň tady,” trval. “Chci se vrátit domů a najít tě tady. Prosím, Johne, slib mi, že tady zůstaneš?”

Pokrčil jsem rameny. “Kam jinam bych měl jít?” zeptal jsem se. “Řekneš mi pak o čem tohle všechno je?”

Zavřel na okamžik oči. “Doufám, že to už nebude nutné,” řekl tajemně. Přitiskl své rty na mé čelo, pak se otočil a téměř vyběhl z bytu. Slyšel jsem, jak za ním vchodové dveře práskly.

No, takhle jsem si naše poprvé nepředstavoval.

Cítil jsem se prázdný z několika důvodů, a taky trochu hloupě, jak jsem seděl nahý na přehozu v obýváku v pět odpoledne. Tak jsem se znovu oblékl a udělal si sendvič, když už jsem neměl předtím čas na oběd.

Bál jsem se o Sherlocka. Dneska ukázal víc emocí, než za celou dobu, co ho znám, a nebyl jsem si jistý, co z toho mám vyvodit. Byl plný rozporů; na jednu stranu si byl vědom, že je génius a mohl být ten nejarogantnější chlap, co jste potkali. Na druhou stranu byl překvapivě nejistý, očividně přesvědčený, že v okamžiku, kdy se budu tvářit, že jsem single, se na mě horlivě vrhne hejno žen – od chvíle, kdy jsme se veřejně přiznali, mě neustále bral za ruku, nebo naše ruce do sebe zavěšoval. Pro někoho s takovým intelektem a, teď se to nestydím říct, jeho úžasným zevnějškem, to bylo překvapivé... Zdálo se, že já jsem byl jediný případ, kde neoblomně ignoroval veškeré důkazy.

Byl jsem roztěkaný; přemýšlel jsem, že si zajdu dolů do hospody, ale pamatoval jsem na Sherlockovo naléhání, abych zůstal tady. Fajn. Ohlédl jsem se po tom nepořádku tady a rozhodl se, že trochu uklidím. Zvedl jsem gaučový polštář, který sloužil jako můj dočasný polštář pod hlavu a otočil ho, že ho dám zpátky, když jsem si všiml, jak se pod čalouněním něco leskne – byla to jednolibrovka. Napadlo mě, co dalšího tam dole může být, tak jsem odhrnul ostatní polštáře a pořádně to prohledal. Našel jsem sedm dalších mincí různé hodnoty, tři kuličky, píšťalku a něco, co vypadalo jako komplet metatarzálních kostí.

Hlouběji pod opěrkou bylo ještě něco, tam, kde Sherlock před chvílí seděl, ale nemohl jsem na to dosáhnout. Nechtěl jsem to vzdát, vzal jsem z kuchyně vařečku. To pomohlo – zvládl jsem ten předmět povytáhnout natolik, že jsem ho mohl vytáhnout prsty; triumfálně jsem to vyndal... Byl to můj mobil. To bylo divné – jasně jsem si pamatoval, jak jsem ho dával do vnitřní kapsy na zip, když jsme šli ráno ven, protože jsem čekal, že mi Harry bude volat, tak jak se dostal tak hluboko do gauče? A navíc vypnutý?

Zavrtěl jsem hlavou; tohle byl vážně hodně divnej den. Zapnul jsem znovu telefon a on okamžitě začal pípat – sedm esemesek a tři hlasové zprávy. Na moment jsem se cítil neobvykle populární, ale pak mi došlo, že jsou nejspíš všechny pro Sherlocka – tak často si bral moje věci, že si lidi zvykli na to volat na můj telefon, když ho nedostihli na jeho. Podíval jsem se na seznam zpráv a skoro všechny byl od Sally Donovanové, až na Harry, která mě žádala, abych jí zavolal kvůli obědu, pokud jsem ve čtvrtek volný.

Nevěděl jsem, jestli ty Sallyiny můžu číst. Ale nakonec jsem se rozhodl, že to udělám – pokud chtěla Sherlocka, mohl jsem jí aspoň dát vědět, že bude zpátky až později. Jak se ukázalo, byly určené pro mě, všechny mě žádaly, abych jí zavolal, jedna byla naléhavější než druhá. Poslouchal jsem hlasové zprávy a ty byly prakticky o tom samém, byla opravdu neodbytná.

Přemítal jsem, že je prostě budu ignorovat... Nikdy jsem Sally neměl rád, a pokud šlo o něco důležitého, tak by určitě zavolal Lestrade; ale uklízet už mě nebavilo a neměl jsem nic lepšího na práci, dokud se Sherlock nevrátí. Povzdychl jsem si, ztěžka si sedl a vytočil to správné číslo. Nakonec, čemu to mohlo ublížit?

 


	15. Odhalení

_Sherlockův pov_

Opouštěl jsem byt s jedinou jasnou myšlenkou, a to najít Sally Donovanovou a nějak ji přesvědčit, aby nechala pusu zavřenou. Věděl jsem, že mě nemá ráda, po dnešku asi ještě víc než dřív, ale nemyslel jsem si, že by se její nepřátelství vztahovalo i na Johna. Pokud bych ji dokázal donutit pochopit, jak by ho mohla zranit jakákoli interference, a možná jí ukázat, že to, co viděla není takové, jak se to zdá... Věděl jsem, že šance byly mizivé, ale musel jsem to zkusit.

Když jsem ji uviděl v okně, jak jsme odjížděli, bylo z jejího výrazu jasné, že zaslechla můj rozhovor s Mycroftem. Teď bylo k ničemu přát si, abych k němu byl v tu chvíli upřímný, a abych mu vysvětlil, co se mi dnes stalo.

A pak tu je Mycroft, můj vlastní bratr. Zpětně je jasné, že celý ten “problém”, se kterým potřeboval pomoct, byla jen finta, ale nerozuměl jsem proč. Když jsem nad tím přemýšlel, chápal jsem, že jak vedl ten rozhovor, naváděl mě k těm zatraceným postojům, o kterých jsem si teď uvědomoval, že mohly Johna vážně ranit. Při té myšlence se mi z žaludku udělal uzel a předklonil jsem se, jako by to mohlo přimět ten taxík jet skrz dopravní špičku rychleji.

Zkušenost mi říkala, že Sally bude touhle dobou k nalezení pravděpodobně na Scotland Yardu, ale když jsem přijel, tak byla zrovna pryč. Nechtěl jsem jí volat, i tak bude těžké přesvědčit ji osobně... Doslova nemožné to bude po telefonu, ale neměl jsem jinou možnost. Linka byla obsazená. Chodil jsem halou deset minut, opakovaně jí volal, ale pořád bylo obsazeno – kdo jí ksakru mohl tak dlouho volat?

Nejsem si jistý, co bych měl udělal pak, ale když jsem vzhlédl, stál tam Lestrade a napjatě mě pozoroval. “Sherlocku?” zeptal se opatrně, “Sherlocku, co se děje?”

Zamračil jsem se na něj. Nechtěl jsem s ním mluvit – nebo s kýmkoli jiným – ale nevěděl jsem, jak najít Sally. Při její profesi nebylo pravděpodobné, že bych v seznamu našel její adresu. Lestrade udělal krok zpět, tvářil se trochu zaskočeně. Možná jsem nebyl zrovna sám sebou. Prohrábl jsem si vlasy. “Musím najít seržantku Donovanovou,” řekl jsem mu. “Je to naléhavé."

Tvářil se překvapeně. “Jsem si celkem jistý, že už dneska skončila,” řekl... zbytečně, když jsem si toho už mohl všimnout; jinak bych přece nerázoval halou. “Můžu ti nějak pomoct?”

Byl jsem překvapený, když jeho výraz vypadal upřímně, protože jsem vždy předpokládal, že mě toleroval jen kvůli tomu, že mě potřeboval pro svou práci. Možná se jen bál, že chci v hale udělat něco divného. Většinou se na mě všichni dívali, jako bych měl každou chvíli bouchnout, a jen čekali, kdy se tak stane. Právě teď to vypadalo, že ten den nastal.

“Sherlocku, vypadáš rozrušeně,” řekl mi a položil na mou ruku tu svoji.

Naježil jsem se. “Nejsem _rozrušený_ ,” odseknul jsem. “A sotva tak kdy vypadám!”

Pohodil hlavou na stranu. “Než jsi potkal Johna, souhlasil bych,” řekl. “Ale teď jsi rozrušený.” Trval na svém. “A je dost na tobě natolik vidět, že mi volal recepční, aby mě varoval.”

Otočil jsem se a vrhnul pohledem na recepčního, který mě ignoroval.

“Fajn,” odpověděl jsem. “Potřebuju najít seržantku Donovanovou.” To už jsem samozřejmě zmínil, ale většina lidí nejspíš potřebovala jistou dávku opakování, než byli motivováni jednat.

“Proč potřebuješ Sally?” chtěl vědět. Podíval jsem se na něj. “Ok, dobře,” ustoupil. “Pojď do mé kanceláře a uvidíme, co se dá dělat.”

Následoval jsem ho a on mávnul směrem k židli, ale zavrtěl jsem hlavou; sedět byla ta poslední věc, kterou jsem chtěl dělat.

“Takže, co se děje?” zeptal se. Bezvýrazně jsem se na něj díval a on si povzdechnul. “Podívej, Sherlocku,” řekl ztěžka. “Pokud chceš, abych ti pomohl...”

“Nechci tvoji pomoc!”

Zamyšleně se na mě díval a pak přikývl. “Nechceš, ale potřebuješ ji, že jo?” Zažil jsem ten zvláštní moment, kdy jsem se vrátil zpět do Johnem pojmenované Studie v Růžové.

Jen myšlenka na Johna mě přiměla se rozhodnout a složil jsem se na jednu z židlí. “Sally zaslechla rozhovor, který zněl špatně, ale byl vyňat z kontextu,” vysvětloval jsem neohrabaně. “Teď o tom chce říct Johnovi a já ji od toho chci odradit.”

Lestrade se zdál být zaskočený, že jsem mluvil o něčem osobním a ne o nějakém případu, ale brzo se sebral. “Dobře,” řekl. “O čem byl ten rozhovor? Proč se to Sally snaží říct Johnovi? Jak víš, že se mu to snaží říct? Proč ji chceš zastavit a proč přesně to vůbec plánuješ?”

Byl jsem trochu překvapený – ten muž byl nakonec schopný rozumného uvažování. Byl bych radši, kdybych mu nic z toho nemusel vysvětlovat, ale měl pravdu; právě v tuhle chvíli jsem ho potřeboval.

“Byl to rozhovor, který jsem vedl s mým bratrem Mycroftem, a týkal se Johna. Sally je drbna a bude to ospravedlňovat jako něco, co by John měl vědět; musím se ji pokusit zastavit, protože jinak...” odmlčel jsem se. Najednou bylo obtížné pokračovat. “Rozruší ho to.” Polkl jsem. “Opravdu hodně ho to rozruší.” Tváře mi hořely, což bylo divné vzhledem k okolní teplotě.

Lestrade mě pečlivě pozoroval. “Takže prostě předpokládáš, že se o téhle tajemné konverzaci pokusí Johnovi říct?” zeptal se – znovu ukázal překvapivé uvědomění, co se týče vyhýbavých otázek.

“Poslala mu tři sms a nechala hlasovou zprávu, než jsme dorazili domů,” řekl jsem mu. “To by naznačovalo, že se mu to snaží říct.”

“Ano, ale nevysvětluje to, proč se jí to nepodařilo,” podotkl. “Proč John prostě neodpověděl?”

“Půjčil jsem si jeho telefon.”

“ _Půjčil_ sis jeho telefon?” ptal se skepticky, jedno obočí pozvednuté. “Chceš říct, že jsi mu ho _štípnul_ , ne?” Zjevně si vzpomínal na všechny jeho identifikační karty; nemělo smysl se vyhýbat otázce.

“Fajn,” řekl jsem. “Viděl jsem Sally, když jsme opouštěli dům a okamžitě si uvědomil, že se bude pokoušet Johna zkontaktovat, tak jsem vzal jeho telefon a vypnul ho.” John se tvářil docela překvapeně kvůli tomu náhlému objetí, jak si vzpomínám. “Když jsme se dostali domů, zkontroloval jsem telefon, když si dělal čaj, a viděl, že moje podezření jsou správná.”

“Takže, smazal jsi ty zprávy?” zeptal se s pozvednutým obočím.

Zavrtěl jsem hlavou. “Nebyl čas. Ani jsem je nečetl.”

“Máš ještě ten telefon?” zeptal se a natahoval ruku. “Co se mrknout, co říkala...”

Znovu jsem zavrtěl hlavou. “Nemohl jsem ho vzít s sebou,” vysvětloval jsem. “John je tak zvyklý, že si od něj půjčuju věci...”

Lestrade nakrčil obočí při slově “půjčovat”, ale nechal to být, “... že kdyby chtěl svůj telefon, tak by určitě prošacoval moje kapsy a stejně tak ty svoje. Vypnul jsem ho a schoval.”

Přikývl. “Ok, takže si to shrňme... Seržantka Donovanová si špatně vyložila rozhovor mezi tebou a tvým bratrem do té míry, že se kvůli tomu snaží tebe a Johna rozdělit?”

Cítil jsem, jak mi blednou tváře. “Myslíš, že se to může stát?” zeptal jsem se. “Myslíš, že by mě opustil?”

Rozhodil rukama. “Jak to mám sakra vědět? Myslel jsem, že kvůli tomu to řešíš – kvůli čemu jinýmu takový drama?”

“Protože to bude...” odmlčel jsem se a vzpomínal na Johnův obličej, když říkal _tahle_ slova mně. Najednou bylo těžké polknout. “Nechci ho ranit... Nezaslouží si... Není to...” Nenacházel jsem slova. “Musím ji zastavit.”

Lestrade si mě zvědavě prohlížel. “Co jsi proboha řekl svému bratrovi?”

Nemohl jsem mluvit o tom projektu, nikdy by to nepochopil. “Řekl jsem, že nejsem schopný milovat.”

Jeho výraz se zjemnil. “No, tak to je diskutabilní, ne?” Vstal, aniž by čekal na odpověď. “Tak pojď,” řekl. “Pojďme, než Sally najde Johna a propukne peklo.” Tázavě jsem se na něj zahleděl a on pokrčil rameny. “Nenechám tě dostat se k chudákovi Sally samotného. Jdeš se mnou nebo vůbec.”

Zarazil jsem se. “Ale proč bys mi chtěl pomoct?” ptal jsem se a on se na mě trochu lítostivě podíval.

“Jen proto, že tě nikdy nezajímali přátelé, ještě neznamená, že žádné nemáš.” Jen jsem na něj zíral. “Každopádně,” pokračoval a tvářil se trochu rozpačitě, “vždycky jsem byl měkkej, když jde o dobrý konce.”

Trvalo nám skoro hodinu dostat se k Sallynimu bytu autem, a když jsme přijeli, nikdo nebyl doma. Lestrade chtěl zkusit Baker Street, ale věděl jsem, že tam by nešla – chtěla by se k Johnovi dostat sama, aniž bych u toho byl. Zvažoval jsem možnost, že je s Andersonem, ale Lestrade řekl, že on odjel z místa činu ještě před námi, pryč na dlouhý usmiřovací víkend se svojí ženou, takže ten byl zjevně mimo. Pořád jsem ji zkoušel na telefonu, ale teď už byl vypnutý.

Probírali jsme, co dalšího udělat, když se za námi ozvalo zalapání po dechu; byla to Sally a vypadala strašně.

“Co _ty_ tady děláš?” štěkla na mě, trochu klidněji než obvykle.

Lestrade předstoupil. “Sally, jsi v pořádku?” zeptal se. “Vypadáš hrozně!”

Popotáhla. “To je _jeho_ chyba,” obvinila mě. “Kdyby nebyl totální psychopat, tak bych nikdy...” odmlčela se. “Nikdy bych...” její obličej se zkrabatil a rozplakala se.

Lestrade se na mě ustaraně podíval a pak jí objal jednou rukou a poplácával ji po rameni. Už měla klíče v ruce, tak je od ní jemně vzal, otevřel dveře do jejího bytu a vedl mě za nimi.

“Sally,” mumlal Lestrade a posadil ji na gauč. “Sally, co jsi udělala?”

Myšlenky mi vířily hlavou; snad už s Johnem nemluvila? Slíbil mi, že zůstane doma, a nemohl jsem uvěřit, že by šla okolo, aniž by věděla, že jsem pryč.

“Zavolal mi," řekla. “John mi zavolal, zrovna když jsem odcházela z práce.”

Zjistil jsem, že najednou sedím. John našel svůj telefon. Moje mysl uháněla vpřed; slyšel by Sallyinu verzi mého rozhovoru s Mycroftem, uvědomil by si, že jsem mu vědomě vzal telefon, že jsem se mu snažil zabránit, aby na to přišel a to i přesto, co se málem stalo, že jsem skoro... skoro jsem... Na co jsem myslel? Vzal bych si ho, tam na té podlaze, kdyby mě nezaskočil svým vyznáním. Vzal bych si ho a teď nejspíš nikdy... Opřel jsem hlavu do dlaní, myšlenky kroužily dokola.

Slyšel jsem, že se Sally a Lestrade hádají, ale nevnímal jsem, o čem mluví. Sally nejspíš protestovala, nepochybně tvrdila Lestradeovi, jak jsem Johna využil, jak jsem jím manipuloval kvůli svým sobeckým důvodům, aniž bych se o něj skutečně zajímal – to ale nebyla pravda, že? Kdybych se o něj nezajímal, proč jsem se teď cítil takhle? Co se mi to dělo? Moje hlava se točila a měl jsem pocit, že budu zvracet.

“ _Podívej se na něj!_ ” zařval Lestrade skrz mlhu v mé mysli a já napřímil hlavu.

Oba zírali – Sally vypadala, jako by mě vůbec nepoznávala.

“Slyšela jsi něco, co jsi neměla,” řekl Lestrade. “Cokoli bylo řečeno, a prosím, ušetři mě detailů...” odmlčel se. “Copak jeden říká svému bratrovi jen pravdu?” zeptal se tišeji. “Zvlášť, když si ji sám neuvědomuje?” mávnul rukou mým směrem. Sally vypadala zhrozeně.

“Ale já...” zmlkla. “Myslela jsem... Myslela jsem, že dělám dobrou věc, že by to John měl vědět, ale on... On byl...” Zhroutila se zpátky na pohovku. “On byl tak... Zlomený.” Začala znovu plakat.

Skoro jsem nemohl dýchat. Můj hrudník byl jako sevřený a v hlavě mi narůstal tlak. Lestrade se na mě starostlivě podíval, ale sedl si vedle Sally, podal jí kapesník a poplácával ji po zádech. “Řekni nám, co se stalo,” řekl.

Chvíli to trvalo, ale nakonec jsme se dozvěděli celý příběh. Když jí John zavolal, snažila se, aby se s ní někde sešel, ale řekl, že nemůže odejít z bytu; můj dech se u toho zadrhl. Řekl jí, že jsem pryč a váhavě souhlasil s tím, že se může zastavit, což okamžitě udělala. Část mozku spočítala, že se tam dostala nejspíš ve chvíli, kdy jsem byl v Lestradeově kanceláři. Když přijela, okamžitě mu převyprávěla, co jsme Mycroft a já řekli.

“Nejdřív mi nevěřil,” vyprávěla. "Byl na mě naštvaný, ale potom...” Podívala se stranou, něco tu bylo špatně, něco nám zamlčovala. “Potom to ale akceptoval a vypadal...” Znovu plakala, velké slzy se kutálely bez povšimnutí dolů po tvářích. “Nikdy jsem neviděla nikoho vypadat takhle,” dodala tiše. “Teda, viděla jsem dost hrozné věci. V téhle práci si na to zvyknete, ale nikdy...” Odmlčela se a zle se na mě podívala.

“Tohle je _tvoje_ chyba!” ječela na mě. “Donutil jsi mě to udělat a teď to nemůžu vzít zpátky a nemůžu to změnit a nemůžu... Nemůžu prostě vidět jeho _tvář_...” Přitiskla si ruce k očím, jako by chtěla zabránit té vzpomínce, a tiše vzlykala.

Chvíli bylo ticho. V krku mi rostl knedlík a nedokázal jsem nic říct.

Lestrade promluvil. “Kde je John teď?” zeptal se jí. “Je pořád v Baker Street?”

Sally pokrčila rameny. “Nevím,” řekla. “Byl tam, když jsem odcházela, ale jela za ním jeho sestra, takže...”

“Jeho sestra?” vpadl jsem do toho. “John nevychází se svou sestrou.”

Unaveně se na mě podívala. “Na jeho telefonu byla zpráva od Harry,” odpověděla. “Viděla jsem to, když...”

Odmlčela se. “Zeptala jsem se ho, jestli to byl přítel, kterému by mohl zavolat, ale řekl, že je to jeho sestra. Nežádal mě, abych jí zavolala, ale...” ztichla. “Nemohla jsem ho tak nechat samotného.” Zavrtěla hlavou. “Nic jsem jí neřekla. Jen že ji John potřebuje. Řekla, že tam bude za...” Sally se podívala na hodinky. “No, teď už by tam nějakou dobu měla být.”

Její slova mě jakoby vrátila do reality a vyskočil jsem. “Musím jít.”

Lestrade přikývl a vstal. “Odvezu tě,” řekl, jako bychom o tom měli debatovat. “Budeš v pořádku, Sally?”zeptal se.

Taky vstala a pořád popotahovala, ale přikývla a pak ke mně přešla a dotkla se mé ruky. “Podívej,” řekla, “nemám tě ráda.” To je ale překvapení.

“Myslím, že jsi nebezpečný, manipulativní hajzl jestli mám být upřímná.” Lestrade udělal nesouhlasný zvuk, ale ona pokračovala. “Ale kvůli tomu všemu, omlouvám se.” Odmlčela se. “Ne kvůli tobě, protože si za to můžeš sám, ale kvůli Johnovi. Kéž bych...” Podívala se na chvilku na zem. “Nikomu o tom neřeknu,” řekla. “Slíbila jsem Johnovi, že to neudělám a neřeknu to – nikomu.”

Přikývl jsem a rychle vyšel z bytu, Lestrade mi byl v patách.

**

Zdálo se, že jezdíme po Londýně několik hodin, jak jsme hledali Johna. Nejdřív jsme jeli samozřejmě do Baker Street, ale byt byl prázdný. Aspoň že tam byly Johnovy věci; hrnek od čaje byl pořád na stole v obýváku a u dřezu byl talíř. Podívali jsme se do hospody, kam často chodil a taky všude možně jinde, ale nebylo po něm stopy a nikdo ho neviděl.

Telefon měl zapnutý, ale nechal ho zvonit. Chtěl jsem ho vysledovat, ale Lestrade řekl, že by to bylo “zneužití policejních zdrojů”. Souhlasil, abychom nechali zjistit číslo na Harry Watsonovou a ona to zvedla, ale zavěsila okamžitě, jak jsem se představil – aspoň se mi podařilo zjistit obecné místo, podle zvuků v pozadí, a znovu jsme zaměřili naši pozornost, po chvíli jsme se i rozdělili, abychom pokryli všechny cesty. Určitě byli v hospodě... a byla to tradiční hospoda, ne nějaký bar, hudba byla dost tichá na rozhovor.

Nakonec, o několik hodin později, jsem prohledával dav tváří, když jsem uviděl ženu, která vypadala jako John. Měla jeho nos a světlé vlasy, a její hlava byla nakloněna do strany, jak pozorovala osobu sedící naproti ní, přesně jako to dělává John. Pohnul jsem se stranou, abych to mohl říct jistě, a on tam byl.

Po hodinách hledání byla úleva vidět znovu jeho obličej, ale jak jsem ho studoval, moje úzkost byla silnější. Vypadal naprosto netečně. Před ním stálo pití, ale nepil ho – ani se ho vlastně nedotkl. Díval se na svou sestru, ale očividně ji ani neviděl; mluvila, ale on ji nevnímal. Po několika minutách jsem viděl, jak vstala, dotkla se letmo jeho paže, a pak zamířila na toalety – tohle byla má šance.

Svižně jsem přešel na druhou stranu baru a vklouznul na Harryino místo. Johnovy oči se na mě zaměřily a zíral tak několik vteřin, pak prchnul. Nikdy jsem neviděl Johna od něčeho utíkat a na okamžik mě to šokovalo, že jsem nebyl schopen pohybu, ale pak jsem vstal a následoval ho. Mířil k zadní části budovy a já prošel únikovým východem, který se ještě nestačil zavřít, až jsem ho našel, jak se opírá o zeď ve špinavé uličce. Byl předkloněný, ruce na stehnech, jako by se snažil popadnout dech. Nevzhlédl.

Opatrně jsem k němu šel a kousek od něj se zastavil. “Johne,” řekl jsem tiše. “Johne, prosím, mluv se mnou.”

Vydal tichý, přidušený zvuk. “Co bych měl říct?” zamumlal a jeho hlas byl úplně špatně. “Jsem jen domácí zvíře, tvůj _projekt_ ,” vyprsknul to slovo. “Co bych měl říct, když zrovna netaháš za moje nitky?”

“Co ti řekla?”

Zhluboka se nadechl. “Řekla mi, že ses rozhodl to vymyslet tak, abych se do tebe zamiloval, přestože jsi věděl, že nejsi schopný ty city opětovat, protože nechceš, abych se oženil a opustil tě bez vhodného partnera.”

Když jsem ho slyšel říct ta slova, přišlo mi divné, že jsem to kdy viděl jako rozumnou myšlenku.

“No, tak to fungovalo, co?” Ta hořkost zněla z Johnových úst nepatřičně. “Zamiloval jsem se do tebe.”

Při těch slovech jsem cítil něco zvláštního v hrudníku, ale on pokračoval. “Až na tu část, že jsem to vlastně neudělal...” Byl jsem zmatený, ale on mluvil dál. “Zamiloval jsem se do iluze – do hereckého výkonu, který jsi na mě narafičil. Teď miluju někoho, kdo neexistuje a kdo nikdy nebude moct opětovat moje city, i kdyby mohl.”

Tak strašně jsem se ho chtěl dotknout, ale donutil jsem se zůstat, kde jsem byl. “To není pravda, Johne,” řekl jsem mu.

Zasmál se, ale nebyl to pěkný zvuk. “Není to pravda?” zeptal se. “Chceš mi říct, že mi Sally lhala, že si to vymyslela?” Otevřel jsem pusu, ale on pokračoval. “Když řekla, že jsi obětoval své tělo na úkor příjemně fungujícího vztahu, byla to lež?”

Jeho slova do mě udeřila, když jsem si uvědomil, jak hluboce jsem klamal sám sebe, stejně jako ostatní. Samozřejmě nebyla žádná oběť spát s Johnem, nikdy. Proč bych vůbec přišel s tak směšným plánem, kdybych nechtěl Johna, někde hluboko v mém podvědomí, kde jsem tu myšlenku tak pečlivě zamkl, pozoroval jsem ho a moje vědomí si pro to prostě stvořilo logické ospravedlnění? Cítil jsem, jako by se nad mou hlavou rozsvítilo světlo a já se na něj usmál, jak jsem prozřel. “Ano, Johne, byla to lež!” pronesl jsem – samozřejmě, že to byla lež... Můj Bože, bylo to tak očividné!

Chtěl jsem mu to právě vysvětlit, ale nevěnoval mi pozornost – vytahoval něco z kapsy a zíral na to. Byl to jeho telefon. Stiskl několik tlačítek a položil jej na dlaň. Tázavě jsem se na něj podíval, ale zase se tvářil bezvýrazně. Pak jsem slyšel svůj vlastní hlas:

_“On bude mít sex; já svého partnera. Zdá se mi to naprosto logické.”_

Cítil jsem, jak mi krev mizí z tváří. Tohle bylo to, co nám Sally neřekla, proč její slova John přijal bez hádek, aniž by se mnou nejdřív mluvil. Zpětně jsem rychle přemýšlel... Sally to musela začít nahrávat na mobil hned, když si uvědomila, o čem mluvíme. Pak se ozval Mycroftův hlas:

_“Jenom ty bys o něčem řekl, že je to logické, že obětuješ své tělo za účelem dobře fungujícího vztahu. Předpokládám, že je stále tvým cílem přimět Johna se do tebe zamilovat?”_

Ta věta! Ty idiote! To nebylo něco, co by si Sally zapamatovala, aby to slovo od slova zopakovala – měl jsem si hned uvědomit, že existuje nahrávka, hned jak to John řekl. Sally to musela poslat na Johnův telefon, to bylo tehdy, když uviděla Harryinu zprávu. Nadával jsem si do hlupáků, když znovu zazněl můj hlas:

_“To by bylo pro stabilitu našeho vztahu to nejlepší.”_

To jsem opravdu zněl tak chladně? Určitě jsem se tak v tu chvíli necítil, zdálo se, jakoby se emoce snažily prodrat svou cestu ven z hrudníku, dusily mě. Mycroftův hlas se zeptal:

_“A řekneš mu, že ho také miluješ?”_

Samozřejmě jsem věděl, co bude následovat, stejně jako John, ale i tak jsme sebou oba trhli, když jsem to popřel:

_“Jsem sociopat, Mycrofte. Víš naprosto přesně, že takového citu nejsem schopen.”_

John vypnul zprávu a zhluboka se nadechl. Pak začal mluvit, a ani se na mě vlastně nedíval. “Mohl jsem do konce života žít jako tvůj nejlepší přítel a kolega,” řekl zamyšleně a znělo to jako běžný hovor, “a nikdy bych nechtěl nebo nežádal nic víc. Mohl jsem být šťastný.” Odmlčel se a hrudník se mu ztěžka zdvihal. “Ale teď,” pokračoval rozrušeně. “Teď je pro mě moc pozdě. Už nemůžu jít zpátky.”

Jeho oči se najednou zaostřily a podíval se na mě, jeho pohled sklouzl dolů po mém těle a pak zas nahoru. "I teď v tuhle chvíli, i když vím, co jsi udělal, když se na tebe podívám, tak chci prsty prohrábnout tvé vlasy a ochutnat tvoje rty, sjet rukama dolů po tvém těle a cítit, jak se chvěješ, cítit tvůj dech na mé šíji, když spíš.” Zíral na mě, v očích moře bolesti.

“Ale všechno to byla lež, nikdy jsi nic z toho nechtěl, jen jsi využil sex, abys mě u sebe udržel.” Jeho hlas se teď třásl. “Všechny ty vzdechy a steny, pokaždé, když jsi se mě dotkl, bylo to jen předstírané...” Najednou se otočil stranou a prudce se vyzvracel do uličky.

Pohnul jsem se směrem k němu, ale vztáhl ruku, aby mě zadržel. “Nedotýkej se mě!” Jeho hlas se zlomil. “Už se mě nikdy nemusíš dotknout.”

Zavrávoral jsem, právě když se únikové dveře s prásknutím otevřely, a stála v nich Harry. Pohledem přejela scénu před sebou, a pak běžela ke mně. Viděl jsem, co přijde, ale nijak jsem se nesnažil tomu uniknout, nebo ránu vykrýt **.** Byla překvapivě silná a díky tomu, že se pohybovala, měl ten úder větší sílu; srazila mě ke zdi.

Okamžitě byla u mě. “Ty jeden sráči!” zaječela na mě. “Jaká pošahaná, odporná kreatura by udělala něco takového? Zvlášť muži, jako je můj bratr, kterej je hodnej a šlechetnej a loajální k tobě, aniž by k tomu měl dobrej důvod?”

Podíval jsem se za ni a viděl, jak jde John pryč, šněruje to uličkou, jako opilec. Harry následovala můj pohled a zaúpěla; určitě si uvědomila, že svůj výlev bude muset ukončit, aby mohla jít za ním.

“Doufám, že seš na sebe pyšnej,” řekla mi hořce. “Udělal jsi to, co celá afghánská armáda nezvládla – zničil jsi mýho bratra.”

Trhnul jsem sebou a ona využila mé slabosti. “Rozebral jsi ho na kousky a složil dohromady tak, jak se ti to hodilo, a on už teď neví, kým je.”

John už byl skoro na ulici, už vážně musela jít. Obrátila se, aby za ním běžela a pak se po mně ohlédla. “Drž se od něj dál,” varovala mě. “Zaslouží si někoho lepšího, než seš ty.” Sjela mě odshora dolů. “Kohokoli.” S posledním zkřivením rtů odběhla, chytila Johna akorát na konci uličky a vedla ho za roh.

Sjel jsem dolů po zdi v uličce a opřel si hlavu o kolena. Po nějakém neurčeném čase jsem si uvědomil, že můj telefon zvoní. Nepřítomně jsem ho vylovil z kapsy a podíval se na obrazovku – byl to Lestrade. Ignoroval jsem hovor, jen jsem mu napsal svoji pozici. O pět minut později jsem slyšel běžící kroky, které se přede mnou zastavily. Podíval jsem se nahoru.

“Zatraceně!” vykřikl. “Dostal ses do rvačky?”

Zvedl jsem ruku k oku, které bylo citlivé a zítra bude nepochybně černé. “Ne,” řekl jsem mu a můj hlas zněl divně. “To byla Harry.”

Vydechl. “Takže jsi ho našel?” ujistil se. Přikývl jsem. “Hádám, že to nešlo moc dobře?” zavrtěl jsem hlavou.

Na chvíli přemýšlel. “Je v pořádku?”

Znovu jsem přikývl. “Harry je s ním, myslím, že ho vzala k sobě domů.”

“Dobře,” řekl. “Myslím, že bude nejlepší dostat tě zpátky do Baker street.” Pomohl mi na nohy. Byl jsem ztuhlý, jako by ty končetiny nebyly moje. Prošli jsme do ulice.

Lestrade mě odvezl domů, občas mumlal otřepané fráze o tom, jak se to všechno spraví, a jak to ráno bude vypadat líp. Neodpovídal jsem, až na to, že než odešel, jsem mu poděkoval – ať už se věci vyvinuly jakkoli, ukázal se být lepším přítelem, než jakého jsem mohl čekat, nebo, jak jsem si musel přiznat, jakého jsem si zasloužil.

Ze svého křesla jsem uklidil různé knihy a experimenty a sedl si, nechtěl jsem se přiblížit k pohovce. Přes opěradlo křesla byl ledabyle přehozený pléd, na který jsem předtím Johna položil. Dotkl jsem se jej rukou, představil si ho, jak jen před pár hodinami vypadal. Cítil jsem se zkřehle, jako bych byl v bublině a vše ostatní bylo mimo. Byla mi zima. Přetáhl jsem tu deku na sebe. Voněla Johnem.

Johnem, který na ní už nikdy nebude ležet. Johnem, kterého jsem tak strašně ranil, aniž bych o tom přemýšlel; kterým jsem manipuloval a mátl ho, aby posloužil svému účelu, jehož loajalitu jsem zneužil k tomu, abych ho zničil. Johnovy oči, plné bolesti, John, kterému bylo fyzicky špatně, protože jsem ho donutil cítit se jako násilníka, jako by si bral to, co jsem mu nikdy nechtěl upřímně dát. Můj obličej byl mokrý.

John už se sem nikdy nevrátí. Nikdy nebude pít z hrnku na stole, nikdy nebude sedět a hladit mé vlasy, až budeme sledovat směšné pořady v televizi, nikdy mě nepolíbí. Nemohl jsem dýchat.

Už se nebudeme tulit v posteli, nebudu ho moct přesvědčovat, aby se ke mně připojil ve sprše, už si nebudeme užívat na gauči. Hrdlo se mi sevřelo.

Bylo slyšet nějaký hluk.

Kroky na schodech, ale ne ty správné kroky, ne Johnovy kroky, ne John s jeho občasným kulháním a taškami s potravinami... ne, už nikdy víc. Mycroft vešel do místnosti.

Přešel ke mně a jeho obličej byl vřelý a usmíval se, jeho výraz mě vrátil zpět o dvacet let. Posadil se na opěrku mého křesla.

“Tady jsi,” řekl a bylo to tím hlasem, kterým odháněl pryč moje noční můry a spravil mi první mikroskop. “Čekal jsem dlouho, než tě zase uvidím, bratříčku.”

Tenhle hlas mi nikdy nelhal, vždycky dodržel sliby, zdál se být neporazitelný. Objal mě paží kolem ramen. “Neboj se, dostaneme ho zpátky.”

Opřel jsem se hlavou o bratrův hrudník a rozplakal se.

 


	16. Odloučení

_Johnův pov_

Harryin dům byl béžový. Béžové stěny, béžové koberce, béžový nábytek, béžový bratr.

Oblékl jsem si béžový svetr. Možná, když budu sedět dost dlouho potichu, úplně splynu s pozadím, a to, co pak ze mě zbude, jednoduše zmizí.

Harry už toho všeho začínala mít plné zuby. Během prvního týdne kolem mě chodila po špičkách, jakoby mě jakýkoli ostrý zvuk mohl roztříštit. Druhý týden začala nespokojeně mlaskat nad nevypitým čajem a nesnědenými sendviči. Minulý týden se mě zeptala, kdy si začnu v okolí hledat nějakou práci jako něčí zástup. Teď mi chtěla udělat coming out párty.

“Nejsem gay, Harry,” připomněl jsem jí, toho dne už po sedmé, a nejspíš po sté od doby, kdy jsem sem přijel.

“Byl jsi s _ním_ ,” odsekla a já si udělal další fajfku v imaginárním seznamu “Kolikrát jsem si přál, abych Harry nevyprávěl to ubohé story”.

“Jak můžeš vědět, že to není nějaká skrytá tendence?” trvala na svém. “Jenom pár blízkých přátel – přijdou jen na pár drinků a na něco k snědku.”

Zavrtěl jsem hlavou, ale neodradil jsem ji.

"Nebudeš muset nic říkat, jenom trochu pokecáme, uvidíš, co si pak budeš myslet.” Na chvíli o tom přemýšlela. “Myslím, že Colin by mohl vlastně být celkem tvůj typ.”

Opřel jsem ztěžka hlavu o opěrku gauče... Já mám nějaký _typ_?

“Dneska večer jdu ven,” řekl jsem jí a sám sebe trochu překvapil.

Přimhouřila oči. “S kým?” chtěla mě nachytat, posmívala se při chabé zmínce o “kamarádovi”. Zkoušela zjistit víc, ale zůstal jsem zticha a nakonec oddupala pryč, něco si potichu mrmlala.

Povzdychl jsem si a vytáhl telefon; teď budu muset vážně jít. Napsal jsem Lestradeovi – během minulého měsíce mě několikrát kontaktoval, ale vyhýbal jsem se mu, stejně jako ostatním. Byl vážně milý, ale bylo jasné, že Sherlock je pro něj důležitější, než já. I tak jsem musel jít ven – aspoň uvidím, jestli má chuť na jedno.

Odeslal jsem zprávu a znovu se podíval na poslední smsku: _Dobrou noc, Johne. SH_

Posílal takovou každý večer; v 22.30 přesně. Nikdy nevynechal a nikdy se neopozdil. Někdy se omlouval, jindy se ospravedlňoval, někdy to bylo jen _Dobrou noc._ Prst už po tisící váhal nad tlačítkem Smazat, ale ne moc blízko – jednou jsem ho omylem zmáčkl, a kdykoli jsem od té doby koukal na seznam příchozích – což jsem dělal často - a viděl tu mezeru, užíralo mě to. Ty zprávy byly jako pojítko k _mému_ Sherlockovi – tomu, kterého jsem miloval, mému imaginárnímu příteli. Samozřejmě jsem věděl, že mi je posílal _on_... ten skutečný muž, ten, co tahal za provázky, ale on nemohl vědět, že si je nechávám, tak jsem se držel fantazie.

Nechápal jsem, co jsem si od toho vlastně sliboval – musel to dělat za nějakým účelem, ale unikalo mi to. Nesnášel jsem se za to, že si je nechávám, nesnášel jsem svoje srdce, které bolelo pokaždé, když jsem je pročítal a nesnášel jsem svoje stupidní tělo, kdykoli se vzbudilo a toužilo po nich.

Ozvalo se pípnutí, jak Lestrade odpověděl s časem a místem – nakonec se zdálo, že jdu vážně ven.

**

Hospoda byla vyhřátá a rušná a plná života; připadal jsem si lehce surrealisticky, jak jsem seděl v rohu ve svém béžovém oparu. Když Lestrade přijel, potřásli jsme si rukama a mluvil o počasí – _mokré,_ o fotbalu – _na nic_ , a o stavu ekonomiky – _příšerný_. Hledal jsem jiná témata, když se zdálo, že se obrnil a bylo jasné, co bude následovat.

“Víš, bez tebe to s ním není moc dobrý.”

Zavrčel jsem, což bral jako znamení, aby pokračoval.

“Pořád pomáhá s případy, když ho požádám, ale už ho nezajímají.”

Odfrkl jsem si. “Jasně že se nezajímá, je to sociopat. Nezajímat se je jeho specialita.”

Lestrade se na mě smutně podíval. “Nemyslim si, že to je pravda, Johne,” řekl. “Aspoň teď už ne. Co jsem chtěl říct je, že už není z práce nadšenej, jako býval – nezkouší se vměšovat do zajímavých případů, neztrapňuje mě před novináři, nevytahuje se před zbytkem týmu. Prostě se ukáže, když ho požádám, prozkoumá důkazy, sdělí své dedukce a zas odejde.” Pokrčil rameny. “Ani už není hrubej!”

Zafuněl jsem: jako by nedostatek nevychovanosti Sherlocka Holmese byla velká ztráta pro celý svět.

“Tu noc jsem s ním byl, víš,” řekl náhle. “Tu noc, jak hledal Sally.”

Trhl jsem sebou a on se omluvně pousmál.

“A pak jsme hledali tebe... Neznám celý ten příběh – a ani nechci,” dodal narychlo. “Ale vim, že muž, kterého jsem našel v té uličce nebyl ten samej, se kterým jsem posledních pět let pracoval.”

“Chtěl, abych s ním zůstal, a nemá rád, když se jeho plány nedaří,” zamumlal jsem. “Zvlášť ty, na kterých tak tvrdě pracoval.”

“To asi nebude ono,” popřel. “Když přišel do Scotland Yardu, zoufale se ji snažil najít; nikdy jsem ho neviděl tak rozrušenýho,” vzpomínal. “Ale když jsem zmínil možnost, že byste se rozdělili, vyděsil se – prostě tě nechtěl zranit.”

Hořce jsem se zasmál. “No, tak to moc nevyšlo, co?”

Očividně jsem ho uváděl do rozpaků, ale nemohl jsem si pomoct, do mých slov prosakoval vztek – jakoby moje béžová byla prošpikovaná šarlatovou.

To bylo poprvé, co jsem o té noci, nebo vůbec o Sherlockovi, mluvil – Harry byla v Baker Street, aby vyzvedla moje věci pár dní poté a vrátila se bledá. Neptal jsem se a ona nic neříkala – jen mi podala moje tašky. Moc dobrou práci při balení neodvedla, protože několik věcí chybělo... Můj nejstarší a nejvetchejší svetr a většina mých hygienických potřeb; i když přinesla hrnek, což vypadalo trochu nahodile. Snažila se se mnou o tom párkrát mluvit, ale po šoku z té první noci, když se to všechno provalilo, jsem o tom odmítal diskutovat. Odchod z pokoje se zdál být jako docela efektivní způsob, abych ukázal, že se mi do toho nechce.

Lestrade měnil témata hovoru k různým případům a nezmínil Sherlocka, dokud jsme neodcházeli z hospody v deset večer, kdy najednou položil ruku na mou paži, než jsme se rozešli. “Podívej, je jasný, že si myslíš, že je chladnej a bezcitnej,” řekl, zdánlivě nesouhlasně, “ale viděl jsem vás.” Odmlčel se. “Viděl jsem vás oba, to odpoledne.”

Došlo mi, že tím myslí jak mě Sherlock líbal v průchodu a rychle jsem svou ruku vyškubl. Nechal mě jít.

“Je mi to líto, Johne,” řekl. “Ale tamto bylo všechno, jen ne chladný – to bylo zatraceně sexy a nedalo se to s ničím splést. Kdybych to neviděl na vlastní oči, nikdy bych nevěřil...” Jeho hlas zeslábl.

Měl bych už dávno jít pryč, ale jen ta vzpomínka na ten polibek mě jakoby držela na místě.

Zavrtěl hlavou. “Podívej, Johne, je to tvůj život, a Sherlock tě očividně velmi ranil, ale nemyslíš, že všechno až příliš stavíš na tom odhalení? Copak jeden zavádějící rozhovor může smazat všechen váš společný čas, prostě všechno zrušit?”

“Nerozumíš tomu,” řekl jsem mu naštvaně. Červená se teď roztahovala do mé béžové a přebírala kontrolu.

“Ne. Nerozumím,” souhlasil. “Ale myslím, že ani ty tomu nerozumíš.”

Tu krátkou cestu k Harryinu domu jsem ušel pomalu, prošel jsem zadními dveřmi a potichu se vplížil do hostinského pokoje – pořád jsem mohl slyšet její přátele, jak se nad něčím chichotají v obýváku. Na posteli ležela velká obálka, která tu nebyla, když jsem šel ven; na přední straně měla vyznačené moje jméno. Otevřel jsem ji a vytáhl fotografii, ale nebyla u ní žádná poznámka nebo dopis. Vypadalo to jako sledovací snímek, napadlo mě, evidentně pořízený zdálky, když si toho subjekt nebyl vědom.

Sherlock stál na York Bridge, kde jsme se toho dne v parku zastavili. Opíral se o zábradlí a díval se přes vodu, ale jeho oči byly rozostřené. Všiml jsem si, že zhubnul; jeho lícní kosti vystupovaly ještě víc než obvykle a jeho vlasy potřebovaly ostříhat. Vypadal ztraceně, jeho výraz nepopsatelně smutný.

Můj mobil pípnul, jak přišla zpráva – muselo být už 22.30. _Chybíš mi, Johne, SH_

**

O dva dny později jsem dostal zprávu od Mycrofta: _Potřebuji s tebou mluvit. Mohu se na chvíli zastavit?_

Odpověděl jsem mu něco jako, že se může jít bodnout, pak jsem rychle odešel z domu a zamířil dolů do místního parku na jednu specifickou lavičku, která se stala něčím jako útočiště, když jsem potřeboval pauzu od své sestry. Byl jsem tu sotva minutu nebo dvě, když si někdo sedl vedle mě – byl to Mycroft, samozřejmě. Povzdechl jsem si.

“Je pro tebe každý tak předvídatelný?”

“Obvykle ano,” připustil a podával mi kelímek s čajem z jednoho krámku poblíž. Seděli jsme tam několik minut a mlčeli.

“Měl bych ti dát pěstí,” podotknul jsem.

Povytáhl obočí. “Hodláš to udělat?” Netvářil se moc ustaraně.

“Nevim,” přiznal jsem. “Ale myslím, že by to bylo oprávněný. Byl jsi to ty, kdo mě přesvědčil, abych tomu falešnýmu vztahu vůbec dal šanci. Nikdy bych na tu cestu nevstoupil, kdybys mě na ni nevkormidloval.” Jak jsem mluvil, byl jsem čím dál naštvanější a všiml jsem si, že se trochu odsunul, což mě lehce uspokojilo, i když, jak znám bratry Holmesovy, pravděpodobně si odsedával _právě proto_ , abych se cítil líp. Manipulativní hajzl.

“Nelhal jsem ti, Johne.”

Odfrkl jsem si. Hlasitě. “Řekl jsi mi spoustu žvástů, abys hlavně pomohl svému bratrovi udržet si asistenta... Dle jeho neuvěřitelně stupidního plánu,” připomněl jsem mu. “Fakt, že to byl můj život, se kterým jste vyjebali, nejspíš vůbec nebyl důležitej. Nejste lidi.”

Mycroft teď opravdu vypadal trochu nervózně, ale popíjel klidně čaj a ruka se mu nechvěla. “Všechno, co jsem ti toho dne řekl, byla pravda.”

“Fakt, jo?” pochyboval jsem s hořkostí. “Jak vysvětlíš ty nesrovnalosti?”

Pozvedl obočí. “Tím, že se budu opakovat, jak se zdá. Vše, co jsem řekl _tobě_ , byla pravda...” Čekal, až si pospojuju vodítka.

“Chceš říct, že rozhovor se Sherlockem...”

“Bylo, vlastně ’spousta žvástů’, jak jsi to tak pregnantně vyslovil.” Nechuť k vulgaritám byla evidentní.

Zíral jsem na něj s otevřenou pusou. “Nerozumím jediné věci, co vychází z tvojí pusy.” Chystal jsem se vstát. “Vracím se k Harry.”

“Zajímavá volba slov,” přemítal, což mě rozčilovalo. “Pověz mi, Johne, kde je _domov_?”

Obraz Baker street mi nechtěně přišel na mysl. Lebka, nepořádek, apendix v lednici, housle v rohu a Sherlock, vždycky Sherlock. Sherlock na gauči, jak strká svojí hlavu proti mé ruce, abych ho hladil. Sherlock požadující čaj v neuvěřitelné denní doby a jak nosí domů příliš mnoho mlíka. Sherlock, jak se omotá kolem mě v noci a jak tiše reptá, když vstávám. Sherlock, hlavu zvrácenou a jeho tělo propnuté, jak vykřikne moje jméno.

Zavrčel jsem na Mycrofta, jak se moje oči plnily slzami, pak jsem se otočil a prakticky běžel zpátky k Harry. Tu lavičku jsem škrtnul ze seznamu svých útočišť.

**

O dva dny později byl zpět, tentokrát u kachního rybníčku.

“Sherlock byl diagnostikován svými spolužáky jako sociopat, když mu bylo čtrnáct,” pronesl, aniž by řekl ’Dobré ráno’, aby na sebe upozornil. “A on to ochotně přijal, protože ho to chránilo před jejich posměchem.”

Aniž bych chtěl, poslouchal jsem.

“Tehdy mi bylo dvacet jedna,” pokračoval, “a byl jsem na dlouho pryč z domova.” Vypadal, že toho lituje. “Než jsem si uvědomil, co se děje, bylo už příliš pozdě.”

Přísahal jsem si, že už nikdy neuvěřím jedinému slovu, co vyjde z Mycroftových ďábelských úst, ale teď jsem nebyl schopný pochybovat. Nedíval se na mě, aby analyzoval můj výraz nebo aby uplatňoval to svoje kouzlo, prostě seděl na lavičce a vzpomínal, když se nepřítomně díval na kachny, jak plavou sem a tam.

“Vždycky jsme si byli blízcí, i přes ten věkový rozdíl. Sherlock jako dítě...” Na jeho obličeji se objevil úsměv. “Tedy, byl roztomilý,” pokračoval smutně. “Vždycky ho fascinoval svět, chtěl vědět všechno, prozkoumat všechno, rozumět všemu; děsivě inteligentní a zvídavý.” Jemně potřásl hlavou. “Lidé si nejsou moc jisti, jak s takovým dítětem zacházet, víš.”

Krátce na mě pohlédl a já se snažil předstírat, že tím nejsem fascinovaný.

“Vždycky říkal příliš mnoho, až jim to bylo nepříjemné. Dívali se na něj, jako by ani vlastně nebyl člověk. V tom útlém věku se od nich naučil, že není _normální_.”

Snažil jsem se, aby mě to dál nezajímalo, ale bylo to těžké.

“Děti umí být velmi kruté a puberta je dost velkou výzvou. Než mu bylo patnáct, tak škatulka ’sociopat’ už seděla pevně na svém místě, pevná skořápka ho obklopovala, což zastavilo kohokoli, aby se dostal dovnitř.” Odmlčel se. “Dokonce i jeho vlastního bratra,” dodal smutně a zdál se být ztracený v myšlenkách, když nad našimi hlavami zpíval vítr ve větvích.

“Ale to není to, kým skutečně je,” zdůraznil a otočil se, aby se mi podíval do očí. “To není ten chlapec, kterého si pamatuji, to není můj bratr.” Byl teď mnohem víc rozrušený, než jak jsem ho kdy viděl, když býval tak chladný a neotřesitelný čímkoli jiným. “Sherlock je zamčený uvnitř přesně tak, jak jsou všichni ostatní zamčeni venku,” dodal. “Roky žije jen napůl.”

**

Tu noc jsem měl divné a erotické sny. Sherlock předtím poslal jednu z jeho tajemných sms: _Probudil jsem se v parku, SH,_ což mě přimělo o tom dnu zase přemýšlet. Úplně vzhůru jsem se pokusil soustředit na ten ničivý konec...  Setkání se Sally, to, jak jsem Harry řekl, co se stalo, konfrontace s Sherlockem v uličce, všechno najednou.

Moje podvědomí se ale raději pořád zabývalo tím polibkem v průchodu a především tím skoro-sexem na koberci. Probudil jsem se zamotaný do pokrývek a tvrdý jak kámen, s obrazem Sherlocka, jak se na mě omámeně dívá a s pocitem, že mi něco chybí.

Celý den jsem byl popudlivý a nervózní, takže když Harry večer přitáhla další své přátele (tentokrát bez varování), trval jsem na tom, že raději půjdeme ven do hospody, než abychom seděli doma a snažili se o hovor o ničem mezi veškerou tou béžovou.

Byl jsem u baru pro další rundu, když do mě zezadu někdo narazil. Otáčel jsem s něčím ostrým na jazyku, ale spolknul jsem to, když jsem uviděl viníka. Byla drobná a oblá, s vlnitými blond vlasy a velkýma hnědýma očima, a tvářila se nervózně.

"Bože, moc se omlouvám," řekla a její hlas zněl velmi měkce – musel jsem se k ní naklonit, abych ji slyšel. "Hledala jsem svou kabelku a pak mi upadl mobil a pak jsem se narovnala moc prudce a ztratila rovnováhu..." drmolila. "Omlouvám se, snad jste kvůli mě nerozlil pití, nebo jo? Pokud ano, nechte mě prosím koupit nové, to je to nejmenší, co můžu udělat, nejsem normálně tak neohrabaná..." Byla rozjetá a nezdálo se, že by se měla jen tak uklidnit.

Pozvedl jsem ruku, abych zastavil ten příval. "Jsem John," představil jsem se, "a nic se nestalo," mávnul jsem rukou ke drinkům na baru. "Podívejte – všechno je tak, jak má být."

Zahihňala se a potřásla mi rukou. "Jsem Mary a je to fakt úleva."

Pár minut, zatím co byla obsloužena, jsme si povídali. Byla učitelkou na základní škole a měla za sebou první týden na nové škole; tady se měla setkat s některými kolegy. Pozval jsem ji, aby se k nám přidala, protože jsem tušil, že to Harry trochu vytočí.

Její kolegové měli čtyřicet minut zpoždění a ona byla perfektní. Byla pěkná takovým jemným způsobem, sladká, ale ne cukrkandlová, vtipná, ale při tom pořád milá. Byla nesmělá, ale zdálo se, že se jí líbím a snadno jsme si povídali. Kdybych ji potkal před šesti měsíci, někdy teď bych plánoval, jak ji požádám o ruku. Byl jsem naštvaný a otrávený, takže když její přátelé dorazili, požádal jsem ji o číslo, které mi dala s velkým úsměvem – upřímnost nad zdrženlivostí, další fajfka na straně seznamu "Ano".

Zbytek večera nějak utekl. Naštěstí Colin, který vážně vypadal trochu jako Sherlock, se svými černými vlasy a výrazným lícními kostmi, byl asi tak nezaujatý mnou jakou já jím, takže aspoň jeden z Harryiných plánů vůbec nevyšel – snad mi už teď dá pokoj.

**

Ne na dlouho, jak se později ukázalo, protože druhý den ráno křičela do patra, že mám návštěvu.

"Jestli to je Mycroft, tak mu řekni, ať se jde vysrat!" křiknul jsem na ni.

"Ne, je to policie."

_To bude Lestrade_ , pomyslel jsem si, vstal a sešel dolů.

Harry právě vycházela ze dveří. "Musím běžet," řekla mi. "Nechala jsem ji v obýváku."

_Ji._ Zastavil jsem se pod schody. Hodlal jsem udělat taktický ústup přes kuchyň, když se Sally objevila ve dveřích obýváku – jen její výraz mi zrychlil tep. Polil mě studený pot, jak se všechno zdálo pomalejší; _nával adrenalinu_ , poznamenala část mého mozku, _útěk nebo útok_. Zdálo se, že moje tělo má fyzickou reakci na vzpomínku na naše poslední setkání.

"Dej mi chvilku," požádal jsem ji a ona přikývla a otočila se zpátky do obýváku. Sedl jsem si na schod a dal hlavu mezi kolena, soustředil se na dýchání, dokud jsem se necítil víc pohromadě, a pak jsem se k ní připojil.

"Promiň, že jsem sem tak vpadla," začala. "Ale myslela jsem, že mě nebudeš chtít vidět a musím s tebou mluvit."

Nemohl jsem si pomoct, ale trhnul jsem sebou při těch samých slovech, která řekla: " _Musím_ s tebou mluvit." Jakoby neměla na výběr, takže cokoli se stalo, nebyla její vina. Cítil jsem, jak se mi zkřivila pusa, ale neřekl jsem nic.

"Bylo to nepřesný, to, co jsem ti řekla," začala, což mě překvapilo.

"Dala jsi mi nahrávku," připomněl jsem. "Jak by to mohlo být nepřesný?"

Tvářila se zahanbeně. "Neměla jsem to vůbec dělat. Slyšela jsem kus rozhovoru, a došla k závěrům – už kvůli své práci jsem o tom měla líp přemýšlet."

Bezvýrazně jsem se na ni díval, zatím co se zhluboka nadechla. "Musíš pochopit, pracuju se Sherlockem roky a vždycky byl pro mě jen _magor_. Neustále jsem čekala na poslední kapku, až udělá něco strašnýho."

"To jsi mi říkala, když jsme se poprvé potkali," vzpomněl jsem si. "Řekla jsi, že jednoho dne budeme stát nad tělem a bude to Sherlock Holmes, kdo ho tam dá."

Přikývla. "Přesně. Takže když jsem slyšela, co jsem slyšela, myslela jsem si, že je to konečně ono – že udělal něco nelidského a musela jsem tě varovat; nesnesla jsem myšlenku, že by mu to prošlo."

Nebyl jsem si jistý, o čem to mluví. "Fajn, tak jsi mi to řekla. A teď jsi mi vysvětlila, _proč_ jsi mi to řekla – což nebylo mimochodem nutný. Proč jsi to vůbec udělala je pro mě vážně nepodstatný."

Najednou vstala a začala přecházet sem a tam. "Snažím se ti vysvětlit, proč jsem ti to _neměla_ říkat!" vyhrkla, očividně frustrovaná. "Tenhle plán, projekt, nebo co... Nesnažím se předstírat, že rozumím tomu, co se mu honí hlavou, ale je očividné, že celá ta konverzace byla naprostá hovadina!"

Škubnul jsem sebou. "Co tím myslíš?"

Ztěžka si zase sedla. "Když zjistil, co jsem ti vlastně řekla, doslova se zhroutil. Vážně, hyperventiloval – myslela jsem, že mi pozvrací můj nový koberec."

Sallyin zájem celou věc trochu ospravedlňoval, ale stejně jsem zavrtěl hlavou. "Přistihli jsme ho," připomněl jsem jí. "To musel být šok i pro něj."

"To jsem si taky říkala," odpověděla a přikyvovala. "Říkala jsem si to fakt dlouho... Ale už tomu prostě nemůžu věřit." Dlouze si povzdechla.

"Změnil se, Johne," po chvíli pokračovala. "Nevím, jestli je to proto, že tě ztratil, nebo jestli se už měnil a to, že tě ztratil, to jen zvýraznilo, ale kdybych si někdy přála, aby trpěl..." sklonila hlavu, jasně se styděla, "... Pak, můj Bože, pak se mi to splnilo. Už se mu sotva můžu dívat do očí."

Zatraceně, mohla tahle ženská být víc sebestředná? Najednou jsem si vzpomněl, že nutně musím k zubaři, ruku na čelisti, jak mě bolely zuby, a Sally jsem vyprovodil ven. Stejně jako ostatní se mě na poslední chvíli pokusila chytit za ruku, nepochybně měla na srdci nějaké další perly moudrosti, ale čekal jsem to, takže se mi podařilo uhnout před jejím sevřením. Možná mě nebolí zuby, ale hlava mi třeštila, když jsem se jí zbavil.

Potřeboval jsem velkou dávku "normálnosti", tak jsem zavolal Mary a domluvili jsme se, že půjdeme na kafe. Byla přesně tak skvělá jako předešlou noc a já se přistihl, že jsem ne vyloženě šťastný, ale určitě víc John Watson, kterého jsem znal většinu svého života. Bylo to příjemné; sedět a povídat si s někým, kdo nevěděl o té soap opeře, do které se můj život proměnil. Mít normální rozhovor s fajn, normální holkou. Měl jsem z toho dobrý pocit, jako bych přesně tohle měl dělat.

Mary musela pak odejít, ale počasí na další den mělo být dobré, tak jsme se domluvili, že se sejdeme v parku. Políbil jsem ji na tvář, když odcházela, a ona se začervenala – skvělý.

**

Měl jsem tušit, že to bylo příliš dobré, než aby to trvalo dlouho... Druhého dne jsem do parku dorazil hodinu předem, chtěl jsem si prostě užít trochu toho sluníčka (a klidu – s Harry jsme byli zase na válečné stezce), když se na konci mé lavičky objevil Mycroft. Připomněl mi Mr. Benna v televizním programu, který jsem sledoval jako dítě: "jako kouzlem, prodavač se objevil" – předpokládám teda, že ten prodavač byl temný politik bez morálních zábran a se sklonem jednat s lidmi jako s šachovými figurkami.

"Nemůžu s tebou dnes mluvit," štěkl jsem po něm. "Mám rande!" Tak... _zadav se tím_ , pomyslel jsem si s uspokojením.

Samozřejmě ho to ani trochu netrápilo. "Ah, jistě, rozkošná slečna Morstanová," přemítal s nohama nataženýma před sebou.

Proč mě vlastně překvapovalo, že znal celé její jméno, když já ho nevěděl? Nejspíš i věděl, co měla k snídani posledních pět let, ve chvíli, kdy si se mnou potřásla rukou.

"Neříkej mi, že je špeh, nebo vražedkyně se sekerou, nebo holka na telefon," varoval jsem ho. "Protože ti neuvěřím."

"Ne, ne, Johne," usmál se nepatrně. "Vypadá jako rozkošná mladá žena a jsem si jist, že pro tebe bude skvělou partnerkou." Odmlčel se, pak poposedl a překřížil nohy. "Pověz mi, Johne," poptával se. "Víš něco o konceptu alternativních realit?"

Pozvedl obočí, pak očividně vzal můj nicneříkající výraz jako ne, a pokračoval. "Ta teorie tvrdí, že každé rozhodnutí, které v životě uděláš, tě vede po jedné určité cestě, ale v každé chvíli, kdy si zvolíš, se odštěpí kus reality v alternativu, ve které si volíš odlišně. Na konci tvého života tu pak bude téměř nekonečné množství různých cest, kterými ses mohl vydat, jak jsi procházel všemi těmi volbami."

Někde v mojí hlavě něco zaklaplo na místo. "Myslíš jako v tom filmu "Srdcová sedma", kde byly dva různý příběhy, jeden, kde stihla vlak a druhý, kde ho nestihla?" zeptal jsem se. Harry milovala ten film; říkala, že to dokazuje, že většina mužů je špína a i ti druzí, kteří nejsou, by vás zbouchli a pak vás nechali umřít při dopravní nehodě.

"Přesně tak," odvětil Mycroft, i když vypadal trochu zaskočeně při zmínce toho filmu. "Dlouho ten koncept shledávám fascinujícím – všechny ty různé možné cesty leží před námi, jako zahrada s rozvětvenými cestičkami…“

Přesně jsem chápal, že ho to fascinuje, s tím jeho zvykem motat se každému do života. To bylo nejspíš to, o čem byla všechna politika – postrkovat lidi na cesty, na které jste je chtěli dostat, pokud možno aniž by si toho byli vědomi. "No, tohle je všechno vážně zajímavý, Mycrofte," řekl jsem a z mého hlasu přímo odkapával sarkasmus. "Ale předpokládám, že to má nějakou pointu, protože Mary tu bude brzy a já tě nechci nikde v její blízkosti."

Odmlčel jsem se. "Bez urážky." Znovu jsem se odmlčel. "Vlastně, uraž se, jak je libo."

Povzdychl si. "Nevyčítám ti, že jsi rozzlobený, Johne."

"No, to se mi skutečně ulevilo." Vážně, ten sarkasmus ze mě dneska lítal úplně sám; bude lepší, když se toho zbavím, než dorazí Mary.

"Když jsem tě poprvé potkal, Johne," vysvětloval. "A zvlášť když jsem potkal tebe a Sherlocka dohromady potom, co jsi právě zachránil jeho život," dodal bez obalu, nepochybně naznačoval, že by mě mohl dostat za tu vraždu, kdyby chtěl. "Viděl jsem jasně novou možnou cestu."

Nehnutě mě sledoval. "Bylo okamžitě jasné, že vy dva patříte k sobě nějakým způsobem, hodíte se k sobě jedinečným způsobem skoro ve všech ohledech, perfektně se doplňujete."

Trochu jsem se zavrtěl. Opravdu jsem tohle nechtěl poslouchat, ale on byl neoblomný.

"Zdálo se mi, že by tu mohlo být tisíc různých scénářů, kde jste žili své životy jako přátelé a společníci, kdy Sherlock zůstane z velké míry outsiderem jeho života... Pravděpodobně i mnoho takových, kde jsi ženatý s někým, jako je Mary a stále s ním pracuješ." Odmlčel se, jako by se připravoval na něco obtížného.

"Ale také jsem viděl možnost jiné cesty – takové, která by v mém bratrovi probudila tu část, kterou před tak dlouhou dobou v sobě udusil. Takovou, která by mu dovolila cítit, milovat, opravdu _žít_ život, který měl mít a který si zaslouží."

Začínal jsem mít podezření, jak tak mluvil, a přimhouřil jsem oči.

Napjal se, ale pokračoval. "Po tom, co jste spolu nějakou chvíli pracovali, bylo jasné, že ho neobyčejně přitahuješ, že má o tebe velkou starost, že se mu přibližuješ; ale stejně tak bylo očividné, že nikdy, _nikdy_ neudělá první krok, nebo že by vůbec rozpoznal ty emoce."

Začal jsem mít velmi zlověstný pocit a uvědomoval jsem si, že se mé svaly napjaly, jak jsem svíral okraj lavičky. "Mycrofte..." Můj hlas byl tichý a neobvykle pod kontrolou. "Mycrofte, co jsi udělal?"

V tuhle chvíli už se tvářil přímo nepříjemně, možná si byl vědom, jak blízko byl k tomu, aby se velmi intimně sblížil se svým deštníkem, než nakolik doporučoval výrobce.

"Jen jsem ho lehce popostrčil," řekl tiše. "Umožnil jsem, aby si odůvodnil své touhy tak, že jsem mu dal logický důvod, aby tak učinil."

Sevřel jsem zuby. "To jsi byl ty? Ty jsi mu dal tenhle nápad o _projektu_?" zíral jsem na něj. "Měl bys raději odejít, Mycrofte."

Váhal, znovu otevřel pusu, ale přerušil jsem ho. "Vážně," varoval jsem ho. "Mám co dělat, abych se udržel v klidu, vážně bys měl odejít. _Právě teď._ "

Rychle vstal a popošel o kousek dál, než se znovu otočil. Co je to sakra s těmi lidmi a jejich utkvělou potřebou mít poslední slovo?

"Můžu tě jen požádat, abys zvážil, co tě od něj teď drží dál?" zeptal se mě. "Je to snad, přese všechny důkazy, upřímná víra v to, že tě nemiluje nebo že tě nechce, nebo je to pýcha? Protože tě oklamal? Protože, věř mi, on sebe oklamal zrovna tak."

Odešel, nechal mě na lavičce s hlavou jak pátrací balón a s pachutí ze zmatku v mé puse.

**

Když jsem šel ten večer do postele, přemítal jsem, že vlastně nebylo tak překvapivé, že moje rande s Mary nebylo tak vydařené, jak jsem čekal. I když stále souhlasila s tím, že se mnou za pár dní půjde na drink. Uvědomoval jsem si, že se zaměřuju na ni, abych zapomněl na Sherlocka, ale opravdu jsem se chtěl vyhnout myšlenkám na něj, takže mi to nevadilo. Dokonce jsem přestal každou hodinu posedle pročítat jeho smsky.

Zrovna když jsem na to myslel, můj telefon pípnul... Bylo 10.30: _Hořím, SH_

Předpokládal jsem, že to myslel metaforicky – dokonce ani Sherlock by mi snad nepsal, kdyby se dokázal podpálit při nějakém bizarním experimentu s toustovačem.

Šel jsem do postele a myslel na horko a plameny, což nevyhnutelně vedlo k víc erotickým snům a další masivní erekci, která naprosto odmítala odeznít sama od sebe. Když jsem se o to snažil postarat sám, zoufale jsem si snažil představovat Mary; ale když jsem se udělal, měl jsem na rtech Sherlockovo jméno, a jeho obličej když jsem zavřel oči. Jeho výraz byl omámený a nemohl jsem přijít na to, proč jsem si ho tak představoval.

Během následujícího týdne moje myšlenky neustále vířily kolem Sherlocka, přes všechny moje snahy zaměřit je jiným směrem. Mycroftova slova převládala. Ani trochu jsem mu nevěřil, ale aspoň mi dal nějaký náhled do Sherlockova dětství, což mnohé vysvětlovalo. Lestradeovy vzpomínky na ten večer, a dokonce Sallyin obrat o sto osmdesát stupňů mi zaplňovaly hlavu.

Od chvíle, kdy se můj svět zhroutil, jsem předpokládal, že _můj_ Sherlock byla jen osobnost, přetvářka, něco, co ten skutečný muž na sebe navlékl jenom proto, aby dosáhl svého cíle – přesně jak jsem ho vídal při řešení případů, jak snadno se stával někým naprosto jiným, a doslova nerozeznatelným. Ale jestli to bylo úplně jinak – co když _můj_ Sherlock byl ten uvnitř, hluboko schovaný před světem, a tím spíš před Sherlockem samotným? To by znamenalo, že jeho láska byla skutečná.

Moji mysl teď zaplavovaly vzpomínky na intimní chvíle. Chvíle, kdy mi ukazoval opravdovou náklonnost, staral se o mě, strachoval se o mě... Jeho majetnickost, když se mě Sally dotkla. Jak se ke mně ráno tulil. Jeho zvláštní odhodlání, abychom sdíleli sprchu. Pak tu byl ten polibek v průchodu, když se zdálo, že po mně úplně prahne, jeho panika v autě, když si uvědomil, že je Sally slyšela, pak to horečné milování když jsme se dostali domů, které ale přerušil – přestože očividně nechtěl – přestal, když jsem mu řekl, že ho miluju. Znamenalo to něco? Určitě ano, ale moje zmatená mysl na nic nemohla přijít.

Snažil jsem se fungovat jako obvykle... Byl jsem na dalších dvou rande s Mary a naplánovali jsme si večeři na víkend. Očividně ode mě očekávala nějaký krok kupředu, ale nějak jsem se k tomu nemohl přimět, což bylo dost rozčilující.

Přišel sobotní večer, připravil jsem se na rande a byl jsem přitom pořád tak zmatený, jako po celý týden. Sherlock mě tak naprosto podvedl, jak jsem mu mohl znovu věřit? A přesto se zdálo, že sám sebe dost pravděpodobně podváděl úplně stejně. Jak jsem si mohl být jistý, že _můj_ Sherlock byl skutečný nebo imaginární? Bylo mi špatně, jak jsem nad tím přemýšlel; šel jsem ven... a nechal mobil doma.

S Mary jsme měli skvělou večeři. Vyprávěla mi o škole, o věcech, které tam děti vyváděly – bylo jasné, že jednou bude úžasná matka. Tvářila se ohromeně, když jsem jí vyprávěl o Afghánistánu, ale nerýpala se v tom, když jsem zmínil, jak jsem byl v domě pro invalidy. Jen se natáhla přes stůl a jemně zmáčkla moji ruku, její hnědé oči hřejivé a něžné. Díky ní jsem se zase cítil silný a ve vedení, a to se mi vážně dost líbilo.

Doprovodil jsem ji domů v jedenáct hodin a zastavili jsme se u schodů vedoucích do jejího bytu. Otočila se ke mně a ostýchavě se usmívala. "Chtěl bys jít nahoru na kafe?" zeptala se, nervózně si okusovala spodní ret... a mně najednou došlo, o čem to Mycroft mluvil.

Zřetelně jsem viděl dvě cesty, které se přede mnou rozkládaly; jedna s Mary, rodinou, vším, o čem jsem vždycky přemýšlel, že jsem chtěl a že to jednou budu mít. Pak tu byla druhá se Sherlockem, neustálou výzvou, pravděpodobně smrtící, určitě nebezpečná. Zhluboka jsem se nadechl a na chvíli zavřel oči... A pak jsem vzal Mary za ruku a šel s ní nahoru.

**

Když jsem se druhý den ráno vrátil do sestřina domu, dům byl tichý – Harry šla nejspíš ven. Šel jsem nahoru do mého pokoje a první věc, které jsem si všiml, byl můj telefon, který jsem předešlého večera nechal ležet na stolku. Vzal jsem ho do ruky a nebyla tam žádná nová zpráva, žádná smska z předchozí noci. Ztěžka jsem si sedl na postel, jako by mě nohy neunesly, když mi to všechno došlo... Nechával mě odejít.

Nepochyboval jsem, že věděl o Mary, protože bratři Holmesovi nejspíš věděli všechno. Nepřemýšlel jsem, jestli věděl o tom, kde jsem strávil noc, protože mi bylo jasné, že to věděl.

Jeho omámený obličej mi zas přelétl před očima a v tu chvíli jsem věděl, na co jsem si celou dobu snažil vzpomenout. Proč jsem se s tímhle obrazem budil. Když se tehdy uhodil do hlavy a jeho normální kontrola nad sebou samým byla totálně oslabená, tak jen na pár vteřin, jediná věc, kterou se snažil udělat, kterou chtěl udělat okamžitě, bylo říct mi, že mě miluje. Jeho podvědomí pro jednou na okamžik vyplulo na povrch, než bylo zase udusáno, jak se probíral, a tohle byl ten vzkaz.

Vstal jsem, najednou jsem si byl naprosto jistý. _Můj_ Sherlock tam opravdu byl, hluboko pod tou skořápkou, kterou Mycroft popisoval, ale já jsem ji mohl rozbít.

Seběhl jsem schody a běžel jsem ven na ulici, pro jednou jsem sehnal taxi téměř okamžitě. Kvůli mně snižoval své zábrany; kvůli mně by to risknul – zkusil by žít svůj život.

Jízda taxíkem byla docela rychlá. Vzpomněl jsem si, jak se kolem mě omotával během noci, když byl jeho mozek vypnutý; jak mazlivý byl po ránu, když ještě napůl spal, jeho podstata se ukazovala kdykoli dostala příležitost.

Byl jsem tady. Pořád jsem měl svůj klíč, tak jsem vešel dovnitř, běžel po schodech nahoru. Věděl jsem, že byl doma – nevím jak, ale byl jsem si jistý. Otevřel jsem dveře.

Musel rozpoznat moje kroky na schodech, protože vstal, když jsem prošel dveřmi, tvářil se nejistě.

Vypadal hrozně. Jeho oči byly červené a jeho obličej plný skvrn, očividně několik hodin plakal. Ve své ruce držel fotografii – rozpoznal jsem sebe a Mary, jak se na sebe smějeme v parku; vypadla z jeho prstů, když se narovnal, a pomalu spadla na zem, obrázkem na podlahu.

Jeho oči po mně přejížděly sem a tam a já věděl, že ze všeho – jak jsem vypadal, z každého detailu mého postoje, pochopí moje úmysly, i když se tvářil, jako by tomu nemohl uvěřit.

Roztáhl ruce a já vešel přímo do jeho náruče.

Byl jsem doma.

 


	17. Shledání

_Sherlockův POV_

 

_O devět hodin dříve..._

 

Pomalu jsem odložil telefon. Tak. John udělal krok vpřed. Tahle žena, tahle Mary, zvítězila, aniž by věděla, že se koná nějaká bitva.

Ztěžka jsem si sedl do křesla. Samozřejmě jsem věděl, že se s ní stýká. Mycroft mi to nechtěl říct, ale já měl své vlastní zdroje. Znovu jsem vzal do ruky fotografii, tu z minulého nedělního odpoledne, která je oba zachytila spolu v parku. Usmívali se jeden na druhého a John vypadal šťastně. Myslím, že je docela hezká, i když trochu měkká. Mycroft mi aspoň potvrdil, že její charakter byl vhodný – žádní kostlivci ve skříni nebo nepříjemná překvapení. Hezká, příjemná, bezpečná, nudná žena, která právě teď byla s _mým_ Johnem... Tuhle myšlenku jsem zahnal.

Nebyl jsem schopný v klidu sedět, tak jsem znovu vyskočil a začal přecházet sem a tam. Kdykoli od toho příšerného večera před šesti týdny, kdy jsem se sesypal před svým bratrem, jsem se snažil zůstat rozumný a tak klidný, jak jen to bylo možné. Očekával jsem vztek namířený vůči Mycroftovi, ale nepřicházel, naopak byl namířený proti mně samému. Věděl jsem, že za tuhle katastrofu mezi mnou a Johnem můžou mé vlastní činy, můj nedostatek sebeuvědomění – bylo by jednoduché vinit Mycrofta, ale potřeboval jsem ho; on byl tím jediným, kdo mi dával naději od chvíle, kdy byl John pryč.

Byl si tak jistý, že se John vrátí, že mi časem odpustí, a jak to Mycroft eufemisticky nazval "vhodně mě navede". Zakázal mi honit se za Johnem, tak jsem mu aspoň každou noc psal krátké zprávy – chtěl jsem, aby věděl, že mi to bylo líto, že jsem se o něj zajímal, že jsem na něj myslel a ty zprávy se zdály být dostatečně nenásilným prostředkem. Nemusel je číst, pokud nechtěl, a neexistoval žádný nátlak, aby mi odpověděl. Každou noc jsem je posílal přesně v tu samou dobu, abych mu ukázal, že byl nadevšechno mojí prioritou, a taky jsem myslel, že by je mohl začít dopředu očekávat a byly by pro něj víc důležité. Mojí jedinou nadějí bylo, že bude vzpomínat na naše společné chvíle a uvidí známky toho, co jsem nebyl schopný sám vidět. Totiž důkazy, které mi měly už dávno ukázat, že můj tak zvaný projekt byl jen směšnou výmluvou pro to, co jsem opravdu celou tu dobu chtěl.

Když se John spojil s Lestradem, Mycroft byl rád – očividně to byla známka toho, že je připravený tu situaci řešit. Osobně jsem si myslel, že to bylo spíš kvůli tomu, že začíná mít své setry plné zuby, ale sklonil jsem se před Mycroftovými lepšími znalostmi o lidském chování.

Mycroft udělal svůj první krok dva dny poté a vrátil se velmi sebejistý – popsal Johnovu reakci na slovo "domov", což zjevně znamenalo, že mě stále miluje. Přesto Mycroft uznal, že John stále věří, že ten, koho miluje, je jen iluzí.

Byl jsem překvapený, když Sally Donovanová vzala věci do svých rukou a navštívila Johna. Myslím, že v tom měl prsty Lestrade, ale on to popřel. Nicméně, jako obvykle, kdy se Sally snažila o něco sama, její pokus udělal víc škody než užitku, protože bezprostředně poté John kontaktoval tu ženu, Mary.

Mycroft byl z té ženy poněkud nervózní, když na sebe vzal zodpovědnost za můj směšný projekt – nepochybně to byl pokus přenést část Johnova hněvu ze mě na Mycrofta. Nejsem si jistý, jak moc byl úspěšný, protože když jsem se ho na to zeptal, jen pokrčil rameny a nervózně pokukoval po svém deštníku.

Tu noc moje tělo hořelo touhou po Johnovi... Cítil jsem se, jako bych se měl roztrhnout na kusy, touha po něm byla tak intenzivní. Zpráva, kterou jsem mu poslal, říkala, že jsem rozpálený a napůl jsem se zasmál při představě, že si bude myslet, že jsem zase vyhodil mikrovlnku do vzduchu. Pak jsem se zklidnil a přemýšlel, jestli vůbec nějakou z mých zpráv četl, nebo je nepřečtené rovnou mazal.

Přes to všechno jsem se snažil zachovat si jistou dávku stoicizmu. Pracoval jsem, kdykoli mě Lestrade zavolal, což se dělo pro stále triviálnější důvody – zdálo se mi, že se mi snažil pomoct tak, že mě neustále zaměstnával a nechápal jsem, jak jsem toho muže mohl znát tak dlouho a přitom ho tak nedoceňovat. To jsem byl tak zaslepený intelektem, než mi John otevřel oči?

Hodiny jsem mluvil s Mycroftem, často o Johnovi, ale také o dospívání, o tom, co se mi stalo – nikdy jsem netušil, nakolik ho moje uzavírání se do sebe ranilo, a upřímně i kdybych si to uvědomoval, pravděpodobně bych to nechal být jako něco irelevantního.

Chodil jsem všude, kde jsme s Johnem byli spolu, trávil jsem hodiny na York Bridge nebo jen chozením po cestách v Regent's Parku. Využíval jsem své sítě kontaktů ke sledování Johna a neustále uvažoval o každém jeho kroku. Touha po něm nikdy neslábla, byla to neustálá bolest, ať už jsem byl kdekoli. Měl jsem z toho pocit, že v tomto světě nejsem součástí ničeho – svět se prostě točil dál a já mu nestačil; byl jsem tu, a přesto jsem tu nebyl.

Uplynulo šest týdnů a už jsem neplakal. Držel jsem se naděje, že Mycroft má nějak pravdu a že se John vrátí, ale teď...

Věděl jsem, že John jde dnes večer na důležitější rande, tak jsem se rozhodl, že mu nepošlu tu běžnou zprávu, protože by bylo nefér zasahovat to jeho večera – snad pochopí, že jeho štěstí bylo přednější před tím mým, snad to ukáže ten rozdíl...

Znovu jsem se posadil a krev mi vřela žárlivostí. Nemělo smysl předstírat, že je to něco jiného. Snažil jsem se nemyslet na Johna s tou ženou, ale moji mysl atakovalo stále víc a víc představ, až jsem si myslel, že z toho zešílím.

Takhle to nemohlo jít dál... Takhle jsem nemohl přežít, s tím, jak mě všechny emoce zaplavovaly. Přál jsem si, aby můj bratr nikdy nezasel to semínko pochyb; abych se nikdy nebyl vydal touhle cestou. Určitě bych na tom byl líp jako "napůl živý", než když jsem si byl všeho plně vědom a přál si, abych nebyl živý vůbec.

Vjel jsem si rukama do vlasů a snažil se přemýšlet.

_John, jak líbá tu ženu_... Ne! Musím to zastavit, musím se uzavřít, tak, jak to bylo po celé ty roky.

_John, jak vzdychá, když ho ta žena líbá na krku..._ Přestaň! Jak s tím sžíravým pocitem můžou lidé žít?

_John, nahý, ta žena se ho dotýká..._ Vyskočil jsem a přešel k oknu, stiskl jsem kličku pod parapetem, která uvolnila skrytou zásuvku. Vytáhl jsem malou krabičku, která byla schovaná uvnitř... Přísahal jsem, že už to neudělám, ale nějak jsem svůj mozek musel utlumit.

_John, jak se svíjí na posteli té ženy, hlava zvrácená..._ Otevřel jsem krabičku a chtěl z ní vzít stříkačku, o které jsem věděl, že bude připravená... ale byla pryč... _Mycrofte!_

Zavyl jsem vzteky a mrštil prázdnou krabičkou o zeď.

Strávil jsem hodiny chozením po bytě, mluvením pro sebe a snahou zadusit tu noční můru, která se v mé hlavě přehrávala stále dokola. Musel jsem se stát tím, čím jsem býval, _musel jsem_... I kdyby to znamenalo, že ztratím přítele, jakého jsem našel v Lestradeovi, blízkost, kterou jsem obnovil s bratrem – s tím zlodějským zmetkem. Na okamžik jsem uvažoval, že si půjdu sehnat svá narkotika sám, ale neměl jsem čas s kýmkoli se domlouvat. Zahlédl jsem se v zrcadle, jak jsem se kolem něj přehnal – žádný pořádný dealer by se mnou nejednal, když jsem teď vypadal tak vyšinutě.

Po neurčitém množství času, kdy se začal blížit rozbřesk, jsem se zhroutil zpátky do svého křesla a cítil jsem se naprosto vyčerpaně. Byl jsem rozhodnutý. Během několika hodin budu koncentrovat veškerou svou energii na to, abych uzavřel veškeré emoce a pocity, které se začaly objevovat ve chvíli, kdy se John objevil v mém životě. Budu chladnější a odtažitější než kdy dřív. Budu se distancovat od kohokoli, kdo by ve mně mohl vzbudit byť jen jiskru pocitů a (celý jsem se zachvěl, ale přemohl jsem to) nedovolím si na Johna už nikdy pomyslet.

Ale než to udělám... Potřebuji průchod pro to chvění v mém břiše, tu bolest v mém srdci, ty mučivé obrazy v mé hlavě. Než začnu mazat vše, co se stalo; nejdřív, na pár hodin, nejdřív si dovolím truchlit...

Vzal jsem fotografii Johna a Mary v parku a řekl jsem si, že bude šťastný; tak, jak si to zaslouží a jak by nikdy nemohl být šťastný se mnou. Bude mít rodinu, kterou měl vždycky mít. Slzy přicházely tak snadno, ani jsem nevěděl, jak jsem je mohl tak dlouho zadržovat.

Plakal jsem kvůli životu, který nebudu mít. Během chvíle, kdy to neštěstí bylo na spadnutí a když jsem si uvědomil, co pro mě John znamená, jsem si ani na okamžik nepředstavoval, co by se mohlo stát. Ale myslel jsem na to teď – představoval jsem si nás, jak spolu celé roky žijeme a pracujeme, jak John bude vypadat, až zestárne, až bude mít šediny, díky kterým bude vypadat víc charakterně.

Plakal jsem kvůli ztrátě intimity, toho objetí v noci, mazlení na gauči během dne, držení se za ruce, objímání, prostě toho mít někoho, o koho můžu pečovat a o koho se můžu strachovat.

Plakal jsem, protože mi teď bylo jasné, že už nikdy nebudu mít sex. Mé tělo se nevrátilo ke svému víceméně asexuálnímu postoji, naopak už jen myšlenka na Johna způsobovala reakci, takže tohle bude pro mě také uzavřené.

A nakonec jsem plakal prostě kvůli Johnovi, kvůli ztrátě jeho přítomnosti v mém životě, kvůli jeho nepředvídatelnosti, jeho loajalitě, jak se pohyboval a jak chutnala jeho kůže. Podíval jsem se na jeho křeslo a naposled si ho představil. Dotkl jsem se přehozu a rozhodl se, že ho spálím. Odstraním z koupelny jeho potřeby a už si k nim nikdy nepřivoním. Zbavím se toho starého svetru, co byl pod mým polštářem a přestanu spát v jeho posteli, když bude ta touha nesnesitelná.

Nakonec slzy přestávaly téct a dýchání se začalo uklidňovat. Naposled jsem se podíval na tu fotografii a snažil se vštípit si, že je John šťastný a že bych ho měl nechat jít.

Zhluboka jsem se nadechnul... A dveře dole práskly... Někdo běžel nahoru po schodech a mezi tisíci jinými bych tyhle kroky poznal. Pomalu jsem vstal, nohy mě sotva nesly, a John vrazil do dveří.

Proč tu byl? Přišel se mi vysmívat, říct mi, že našel někoho, kdo má o něj opravdovou starost? Ne – nebylo v jeho povaze být takhle krutý. Jak se ke mně přibližoval, fotografie mi vyklouzla z ruky.

Rozpoznal jsem jeho výraz a jeho řeč těla, ale nerozuměl jsem tomu – přišel, aby mě _objal_? Moje tělo jednalo o své vůli, ruce se roztáhly, i když mi mozek říkal, že se moje oči určitě pletou... že nebyl... Jeho kroky nezpomalily a přicházel blíž a pak byl přímo u mě, jeho ruce pevně sevřely mé tělo, a moje ruce udělaly totéž.

Stáli jsme tam v pevném sevření a poprvé v těch šesti neskutečně dlouhých týdnech jsem byl naprosto přítomný a přesně tam, kde jsem měl být.

**

Po pár minutách se zkusil odtáhnout. Sevřel jsem ho pevněji. Nevzpíral se, prostě se v mém objetí znovu uvolnil. Mysl mi zběsile uháněla, jak jsem ho držel, protože jsem nevěděl, proč tu byl nebo na jak dlouho. Snažil jsem se opanovat, abych mu mohl čelit s klidem. Soustředil jsem se na výpočet objemu tekutin, které jsem musel vypít, abych nahradil chybějící vodu mých slz, dokud jsem se necítil připravený povolit svůj stisk.

Odtáhl jsem se jen tak, abych mohl vidět jeho obličej, ale ruce jsem měl pořád kolem jeho pasu. Hltal jsem ho očima, hledal jsem, co se za šest týdnů změnilo. Vypadal trochu unaveně, _nemysli na důvody_ , řekl jsem si pevně, ale v podstatě byl pořád stejný jako z mé představy – až na to, že byl oblečený.

"Vypadáš unaveně," pronesl. Nebylo divu, když jsem vůbec nespal.

"Ty taky," odvětil jsem, _nemysli proč, nemysli proč._

Naklonil hlavu na stranu. "Čaj?"

Zavrtěl jsem hlavou; čaj byl v kuchyni – chtěl jsem, aby se mnou zůstal v obývacím pokoji.

"No, já si asi jeden udělám." Odmlčel se. "Teda jestli ti to nevadí?"

Bezvýrazně jsem ho pozoroval, než mi to došlo: vystěhoval se, nemyslel si, že by si mohl dovolit obsloužit se v kuchyni sám.

"Jsi zpátky?" zeptal jsem se bez obalu.

Usmál se na mě. "Jsem tady," odpověděl, což vlastně nebyla žádná odpověď.

"Zůstáváš?" Musel jsem vědět, jak na tom jsme, jestli zase hodlal odejít. Pokud tohle mělo být jediné objetí, potřeboval jsem to vědět teď, než začnu příliš doufat.

"Pokud chceš."

Nevěřícně jsem na něj zíral. _Pokud chci?_ Jistě, že chci! To snad bylo očividné! Pokud... Pokud tím neupozorňoval na to, co se stalo s tou ženou, s Mary...

"Co se stalo?" zeptal jsem se ho.

Chvíli se na mě díval, a pak se odhodlaně odtahoval, tak jsem ho tentokrát pustil. "OK," řekl. "Pokud si nedáme čaj, měli bychom si aspoň sednout." Podíval se krátce na křesla, pak mě vzal za ruku a vedl mě ke gauči. Sedli jsme si k sobě čelem. Jeho ruku jsem nepouštěl.

"OK," řekl znovu. "Sherlocku, potřebuju, abys byl ke mně upřímný."

"Jistě."

Pozvedl obočí, ale pokračoval. "Chceš, abych se vrátil?"

To bylo jednoduché. "Ano!" okamžitě jsem odpověděl.

Usmál se, ale pak jeho výraz zvážněl. "Celou tuhle věc jsi začal proto, že jsi mě nechtěl ztratit jako kolegu, je to tak?"

Pokrčil jsem rameny. "To jsem si říkal," snažil jsem se vysvětlit. "Ale to vážně není..."

Pozvedl ruku. "K tomu se dostaneme. Chci se tě zeptat, jestli to je to, co bys chtěl. Prostě kolegové a kamarádi, tak jak to bylo, než tohle všechno začalo?"

Zíral jsem na něj s otevřenou pusou – to myslel vážně? Myslel si, že by se mohl vrátit a žít se mnou a při tom dál chodit za tou ženou? Přistěhovala by se? A byli by tu spolu? Byl bych schopný je _slyšet_? No, nemohl jsem... ale co když to bylo to, co John chtěl? Dokázal bych to snést, když by ho díky tomu měl tady? Možná bych mohl souhlasit, abych ho dostal zpátky, a pak se pokusit změnit jeho názor?

"Sherlocku!" Upoutal mou pozornost. "To, co právě děláš, je problém."

Zmateně jsem ho pozoroval.

"Přemýšlíš," řekl. "Dumáš nad tím, co bys měl říct. Hlavou ti běží desítka možností, a odpovíš mi tak, aby to pro tebe bylo nejlepší. Tohle už dělat nebudeme."

Mluvil neobvykle energicky. Překvapilo mě, že se mi to docela líbilo.

"Co tím myslíš?"

Okamžitě odpověděl. "Když se tě na něco zeptám, dáš mi odpověď, která tě okamžitě napadne. Nebudeš mnou manipulovat, nebo zkoušet mi říct to, co si myslíš, že bych chtěl slyšet." Myslel to nepochybně velmi vážně. "Řekněme, že teď nevíš, co bych chtěl slyšet. Tvoje chápání emocí je prakticky zakrnělé."

To bylo trochu hrubé, ale nechtěl jsem se hádat.

"Takže," řekl. "Je to jasné?"

Přikývl jsem.

"Dobře, tak to zkusíme znovu... Chceš, abych se k tobě zase přistěhoval?"

"Ano." Tohle bylo pořád snadné.

"Chceš, abychom byli jen kamarádi a kolegové?"

Zkusil jsem to a odpověděl jsem okamžitě a upřímně. "Ne."

Usmál se na mě, nejspíš ho moje odpověď potěšila – _Ha! Udav se tím, ženo!_ , myslel jsem si.

"Budeš rád, když to vezmeme všechno hezky pomalu?"

"Ano." Cokoli, udělal bych cokoli. Kdy můžeme začít?

"Chceš, abychom brali věci pomalu?"

Váhal jsem. Naznačil, že chce brát věci pomalu, a já bych se s tím spokojil – cokoli by chtěl, bych prostě toleroval; málem jsem už řekl "ano". Ale slíbil jsem, a zdálo se to být opravdu důležité, že budu upřímný... "Ne," odpověděl jsem, tak váhavě, že to málem znělo jako otázka.

Znovu se usmál – tahle věc s upřímností se vážně vyplácela.

"Co ode mě chceš?" zeptal se a o tom jsem ani nemusel přemýšlet.

"Všechno."

Najednou vytrhl svou ruku z té mé a prudce mě objal kolem krku, jeho obličej natisknutý k mé klíční kosti. Tam, kde se naše hrudníky dotýkaly, jsem cítil tlukot jeho srdce.

Za okamžik se zas narovnal. "Chceš se na něco zeptat? Na cokoli."

Potřeboval jsem se zeptat na tu ženu, na Mary. Musel jsem vědět, jak na tom byli – John nebyl ten typ na jednu noc. Jistě ji bude chtít zase vidět, aspoň ji jemně odmítnout? Bylo to složité, ale nesmíme to zamlčet. Otevřel jsem ústa: "Můžu tě políbit?"

Trochu zalapal po dechu, ta otázka ho asi zaskočila tak jako mě.

"Okamžitá a upřímná odpověď, Johne," připomněl jsem mu jeho výhrady.

Protočil oči, ale přikývl. "Tak dobře. Ano a ne."

Chtěl jsem protestovat proti jeho úniku, ale pokračoval: " _Ano,_ můžeš mě políbit kdykoli opravdu, ale doopravdy, chceš; když je to to, co potřebuješ nebo chceš. Ne kvůli ničemu jinému. _Ne_ , nemůžeš mě líbat proto, že je to třeba právě devadesát minut od posledního dotyku nebo proto, že si myslíš, že to očekávám, nebo proto, že máš pocit, že je to právě vhodné, nebo protože..."

Nebyl schopný pokračovat, protože jsem využil jeho odpovědi "kdykoli opravdu chceš" a řídil se podle ní.

Bylo to úžasné... Líbal jsem ho na ústa, aby zmlknul, a taky proto, že jsem si už prostě nemohl pomoct. Vzal jsem jeho obličej do dlaní a líbal ho tak, abych mu ukázal své pocity. Jemné polibky podél jeho lícních kostí a výš k obočí, abych mu dal vědět, jak moc mě mrzí to, co se stalo, a že jsem mu ublížil. Lehké polibky na rty, jako moje vděčnost, že se vrátil zpátky ke mně kvůli štěstí, co jsem cítil po tom temném zoufalství předchozí noci.

Pak mi začal polibky vracet, vztáhl ruce a zajel s nimi do mých vlasů, jemně za ně tahal jako dřív. Zavrčel jsem a strčil do něj, dokud jsme oba neleželi na gauči, naše těla těsně na sobě. Pak jsem ho začal hladově líbat, abych mu ukázal, jak moc jsem ho chtěl, jak moc mi chyběl, jak po něm moje tělo toužilo.

Jako bychom se snažili jeden druhému dostat pod kůži, tak pevně prolnout, aby už nebylo možné nás od sebe oddělit. Hladil mě rukama po zádech, tiskl má ramena, pak sjel dolů k mému pasu a zase zpátky, jako by se znovu snažil poznat křivky mého těla. Překulil jsem nás na bok, abych mohl dělat to samé. Moje ruka uvízla mezi našimi těly, takže jsem se ho mohl dotýkat na prsou a na břiše; zoufale jsem se potřeboval dotýkat jeho holé kůže a tak jsem začal vytahovat jeho svetr a košili.

Odtáhl se a zasténal. "Sherlocku..." Opřel se o mě čelem. "Sherlocku, musíme zpomalit."

"Mmm," souhlasil jsem a líbal ho podél čelisti a na krku. Když jsem se silně přisál k místu, kde se spojuje krk s ramenem, hlasitě vzdychnul, jeho tělo se zazmítalo proti tomu mému, boky těsně spojené – rozhodně nechtěl přestat.

Uchopil mě pevně za ramena. "Sherlocku," řekl znovu. "Sherlocku, myslím to vážně. Potřebuju trochu času a taky je tu pár věcí, o kterých si musíme promluvit."

Určitě myslel na tu ženu. Zavrtěl jsem hlavou – tedy, nakolik to bylo možné, když jsem ho pořád líbal, až kam jsem dosáhl pod jeho límec. Prsty jsem pokradmu rozepnul dva vrchní knoflíčky jeho košile, abych měl lepší přístup. Jsem si docela jistý, že si ničeho nevšiml.

Snažil se vymanit z mého sevření, ale já ho nepustil. "Johne," zamumlal jsem proti jeho kůži a vracel se pomalu zpátky k jeho uchu; automaticky naklonil hlavu na stranu, aby mi vyšel vstříc. "Johne, prosím nech to být. Opravdu nechci slyšet žádné detaily."

Tentokrát do mě strčil silněji, až mi viděl do obličeje. Díval jsem se stranou. Věděl jsem, že nemám žádné právo žárlit. Odehnal jsem ho; a to jsme tehdy ani nebyli spolu. Ať už se stalo cokoliv, vrátil se ke mně – možná bych mu měl být vděčný? Ale nemohl jsem si pomoct, hluboko v útrobách jsem cítil hněv. Obrazy, které mě doháněly celou noc k šílenství, se v mé mysli objevovaly znovu, jako otrávené šípy, a já utáhl své sevření kolem něj, abych se uklidnil tím, že si vybral mě, že byl tady.

"Sherlocku," řekl a znělo to jako rozkaz, "Sherlocku, podívej se na mě."

Nechtěl jsem. Nechtěl jsem vidět jeho výraz, až bude mluvit o ní. Nechtěl jsem vidět, jak se tváří, když vzpomíná na to, jak byl s ní, _a to bylo jen před pár hodinami_ , nelítostně mi připomněl můj mozek. Ale... Nemohl jsem mu cokoli upřít. Pokud to bylo to, co ode mě chtěl, tak mu to dám. Dal bych mu cokoli – všechno. Ať už budu muset udělat cokoli, aby se mnou zůstal, udělám to. Zvedl jsem hlavu.

"S Mary jsem nespal," řekl a pevně mě sledoval. Chvíli trvalo, než mi došel význam těch slov. Podíval se stranou. "Chtěl jsem," dodal a já sebou trhl. Otočil se zpět ke mně a viděl, jak se tvářím.

"Ne!" vyjekl. "Ne, promiň, tak jsem to nemyslel – chtěl jsem tím říct, že jsem si _přál_ chtít se s ní vyspat, pokud to dává smysl." Pokrčil rameny. "Pak by to bylo všechno o tolik jednodušší. Kvůli tomu jsem s ní šel vůbec nahoru do bytu. Na chvíli jsem si to vybral." Omluvně se na mě zadíval. "Mrzí mě to."

Zavrtěl jsem hlavou; neměl se za co omlouvat.

"Ale když jsme vešli dovnitř, šla dělat kafe, a já si uvědomil, že tímhle procházet nechci," vysvětloval. "Využíval jsem ji, aby mě rozptýlila od tebe – nebylo to k ní fér. Je to hodná žena a zaslouží si něco lepšího, než být jako náhražka za někoho, o kom jsem byl v tu chvíli přesvědčený, že ani neexistuje."

Zíral jsem na něj a cítil jsem se naprosto poníženě. "Zacházel jsi s Mary líp, než já s tebou," připustil jsem. "I když jsi ji znal tak krátce." Podíval jsem se stranou. "Nezasloužím si tě."

Objal mě. "Sherlocku, kdybych měl jen zlomek tvého intelektu, přišel bych na to všechno mnohem dřív. Takhle se musím tím vším motat jako obyčejný lidi."

" _Obyčejný?_ " odfrkl jsem. "Johne, ty rozhodně nejsi obyčejný!"

Zavrtěl hlavou. "Podívej, to je jedno. Nech mě to prostě říct a dostat to ze sebe, potom můžeme..."

"Pokračovat v líbání?"

Uchechtl se a ten zvuk ho překvapil; jako by zapomněl, jak se smát.

Strávili jsme hodnou část dne na gauči; povídali jsme si, vysvětlovali... a líbali se – hlavně jsme se líbali. Krátké polibky jako interpunkční znaménka, jak jsme mluvili. Dlouhé polibky, které nás jakoby ovinuly jednoho k druhému, až jsme skončili zapletení. Vášnivé polibky, kvůli kterým jsme vždycky potřebovali chvíli, abychom popadli dech.

John vyprávěl o tom, jak mluvil s Mary. Řekl, že byla velmi chápavá a nabídla mu k přespání pohovku, když si uvědomili, kolik je hodin. Snažil jsem se mu vysvětlit svůj stupidní plán a jak jsem si uvědomil, nakolik je to všechno sebeklam. Ptal se mě na moje dětství, o kterém mu Mycroft očividně něco vyprávěl, a připustil, že si schovával moje smsky a že je pravidelně pročítal.

Celý den jsme zůstali jeden druhému v náručí a bylo to skvělé. John v jednu chvíli udělal sendviče, což mu tedy zabralo dvakrát víc času než obvykle, protože jsem byl kolem něj omotaný jako chobotnice, ale on si ani trochu nestěžoval –až na skrovný obsah lednice, ve které nyní bylo mnohem více experimentů než jídla.

Nevzpomínám si, kdy jsem byl naposled tak šťastný.

**

Další dny byl neuvěřitelné a divné a děsivé a úžasné. Mít Johna zpět u sebe bylo víc, než bych si kdy mohl přát, ale nesnášel jsem chvíle, kdy jsem ho měl z dohledu. Přepadal mě iracionální strach, že kdykoli se na něj přestanu dívat, zmizí, a doháněl jsem ho k šílenství tím, že jsem za ním chodil po bytě, číhal jsem před koupelnou, dokonce jsem s ním chodil na nákupy, ale myslím, že tohle mu zrovna moc nevadilo.

Lestrade se ozval den poté, co se John vrátil, údajně kvůli případu, ale když viděl, že je John zpátky doma, tak připustil, že si to všechno vymyslel a že mě šel jen zkontrolovat. Zůstal na kávu a domluvili jsme se, že se příští víkend zastavíme na Scotland Yardu a podíváme se na nějaký případ. Když odcházel, potřásl mi rukou a Johna poplácal po zádech. Říkal, že je mu z nás "špatně", ale při tom se nepřestával usmívat.

Jedinou vadou bylo to, že se mnou John stále nechtěl spát. Řekl, že potřebujeme víc času, abychom si zvykli a že nemusíme na nic spěchat, čemuž jsem rozuměl a akceptoval, ale nesnášel jsem být od něj celou noc oddělený. Snažil jsem se ho na gauči udržet, jak jen to šlo, rozptyloval jsem ho polibky, když se chystal odejít, ale to mělo za následek jen to, že později vstával, což se mi taky nelíbilo.

Několikrát jsem se vplížil do jeho pokoje, abych ho sledoval, dokud mě nenachytal a nepřiměl mě slíbit, že s tím přestanu – mluvil o "respektování hranic" a "problémy se soukromím", což jsem moc nechápal, ale snažil jsem se to akceptovat, když to pro něj očividně bylo důležité. Také se mě neustále ptal na moje motivy pro to či ono, často potřeboval ujištění, že jsem se ho dotýkal pouze proto, že jsem chtěl, že jsem ho líbal, protože jsem to potřeboval.

Po několika takových dnech mi došlo, že jsem mu neřekl, jak jsem se předtím cítil. Předpokládal jsem, že to bylo jasné z mého chování, ale možná, že to potřeboval slyšet? Vzpomínal jsem, jak se mi vyznal a jak to ve mně vyvolalo pocity štěstí a spokojenosti, než mě srazila k zemi tvrdá realita tehdejší situace. Rozhodl jsem se celou věc napravit...

Byl ve sprše. Zaklepal jsem na dveře. "Johne? Johne, potřebuji s tebou mluvit." Bylo slyšet mumlání a pak rána. "Johne? Jsi v pořádku?"

Dveře se prudce otevřely a on tam stál s miniaturním ručníkem ledabyle omotaným kolem jeho boků, z vlasů mu kapala voda a stékala dolů po hrudníku. Mysl se mi náhle úplně vyprázdnila, jak se všechno krevní zásobování najednou přesměrovalo jinam.

"Sherlocku!" štěkl po mně. "Vidíš? Pořád jsem tady." Zjevně ztrácel trpělivost s celou tou mojí nejistotou. "Nezmizel jsem v odtoku ani jsem se neprocpal přes mřížku větráku." Trochu kolem sebe zamáchal rukama. "Vešel jsem _do_ koupelny a vyjdu z koupelny _ven_!" Dal ruce v bok, což upřímně vedlo k tomu, že jsem svůj pohled obrátil ke klíčovým partiím jeho těla, jež byly právě schovány za ručníkem.

"Sherlocku!" křiknul znovu, takže jsem se podíval nahoru, přestože můj pohled následoval tu malebnou cestičku.

Kapka vody právě skápla z jednoho pramenu vlasů... Dopadla na rameno a mířila si to dolů po jeho hrudi. Fascinovaně jsem sledoval její putování, nejdřív jen očima, potom i prstem. Prudce se nadechl, jak jsem přejel po bradavce; když jsem se dostal k okraji jeho ručníku, chytil mě za zápěstí.

"Sherlocku," řekl a už to nebylo naštvané, jeho hlas byl tichý a zastřený. "Co to děláš?"

Podíval jsem se mu do tváře. "Přišel jsem ti něco říct, Johne." Vztáhl jsem ruku, abych udělal tu samou cestičku na druhé straně jeho trupu a on vzdychnul, pustil moje zápěstí, aby se chytil okraje dveří.

Na okamžik jsem se bál, že se snaží dveře zabouchnout, ale zdálo se, že je využívá jako oporu. Využil jsem příležitosti a dotkl se oběma rukama jeho hrudníku, docela hrubě jsem je o něj otřel, což se mu líbilo soudě podle stavu jeho ručníku. Mrknul jsem po výrazu jeho tváře – měl zavřené oči, tak jsem sklonil hlavu a nasál jeho levou bradavku, přejel přes ni zuby a laskal ji jazykem.

Vydal překvapený vzdech a podlomily se mu nohy, ale čekal jsem to, rychle jsem mu ovinul levou ruku kolem pasu a přetočil ho, až byl zády opřený o zárubeň.

Pořád jsem byl předkloněný s hlavou u jeho hrudi. Spustil jsem pravou ruku k jeho noze, přímo pod úroveň ručníku, a hladil jsem zezadu jeho koleno, tam je citlivý, vím to. Pak jsem se prolíbal nahoru, rukou jsem sklouzl okolo jeho nohy a stoupal s ní výš po vnitřní straně stehna, jak jsem se narovnával, dokud jsem ho nekousal dole u krku, moje ruka ho hladila po jemných chloupcích mezi nohama a pohnul jsem s ní výš.

Jeho hlava se se zaduněním o zárubeň zvrátila a já ho líbal podél čelisti. Ve chvíli, kdy jsem si bral jeho ústa, jsem ho stiskl pevněji. Mé tělo po něm hořelo, když jsme byli odloučeni, ale to nebylo nic proti tomu, jak jsem se cítil teď.

Po pár vteřinách se ale John probral ze svého omámení a najednou mě od sebe odstrčil. "Proč tohle děláš?" zeptal se a mě zabolelo u srdce z toho, co jsem mu provedl, jak teď pochyboval o tom, že ho skutečně chci – jen pro tu chvíli, pro něj samotného, ne kvůli nějakému vyššímu plánu.

"Podívej se na mě, Johne," prosil jsem, ruce odtažené od těla, aby mě viděl jasně, aby věděl, jak zoufale po něm toužím. Sledoval jsem, jak si všímal, že těžce dýchám, a moje oči – moje zorničky musely být obrovské. Jeho pohled sklouzl po tepu, který byl jasně vidět na mém krku, pak dolů po mém těle, kde moje těsné kalhoty zrovna neskrývaly, jak moc jsem ho chtěl.

"Johne, copak to nevidíš?" Vztáhl jsem k němu ruce. "Přišel jsem ti něco říct, přišel jsem..." Vyrazil ze mě dech, jak do mně zase strčil a já myslel, že je rozčilený, než jsem si uvědomil, že jde za mnou, strká mě pozpátku, dokud jsme nebyli v mé ložnici. Rozkopl jsem dveře dokořán a on mě jimi prostrčil, ruce na mých bocích, dokud jsem nestál přímo u postele.

"Zdá se mi," řekl takovým tónem, že mi přeběhl mráz po zádech. "Přijde mi, že jeden z nás má na sobě příliš mnoho oblečení." Jeho ruce se rozhodně pustily do rozepínání mé košile, jeden knoflíček po druhém. Chtěl jsem mu pomoct, ale odstrčil mé ruce stranou.

"Ne," řekl varovně. "Pokud tohle uděláme, bude to tak, jak chci já." Skončil s knoflíčky a pomalu svlékl mou košili z ramen a dolů, dokud neležela na podlaze u mých nohou. "Já budu ten, co  má vše pod kontrolou," prohlásil, rukama přejížděl po kůži, kterou odhalil, letmo se dotknul mých bradavek, až jsem se zachvěl.

"Nijak mě nepřevezeš, neohromíš, ani si mě nepodmaníš." Ruce sklouzly k opasku, rozepnul mi kalhoty a stáhl je dolů, i když mi nechal spodní prádlo. Potom mě strčil pozpátku na postel, až jsem si sedl, a sundal mi boty a ponožky a nakonec i kalhoty.

Vstal a naznačil, že se mám posunout dozadu, což jsem udělal.

"Nebudeš přede mnou skrývat, jak se cítíš, nebo co si myslíš." Vylezl na postel a pomalu lezl nad mým tělem, až seděl obkročmo na mně. V tu chvíli strčil do mých prsou, dokud jsem neležel.

Naklonil se nade mnou a upřel na mě svůj pohled. "Pustíš mě dovnitř, Shelocku," řekl a myslel vážně každé slovo. "Pokud chceš, abych ti věřil, abych ti důvěřoval, pak se budeš muset vzdát své kontroly a pustit mě dovnitř."

Zíral jsem na něj. "Souhlasíš?" zeptal se a věděl jsem, že tohle je jedna z _těch_ chvil... Z těch chvil, které ovlivní celý zbytek života – ať už k dobrému nebo k zlému.

Byl jsem schopen to udělat? Vždycky jsem část svého mozku držel zkrátka, racionální, i s Johnem, neustále analyzující, zapisující do paměti, rozhodující, co udělám příště. Vždycky jsem všechno řídil, alespoň u sebe. Můžu předat takovou kontrolu Johnovi, byť jen na chvilku?

Podíval jsem se na něj, a on trpělivě čekal, jak se rozhodnu – dokonce vypadal potěšeně, že to _vůbec_ zvažuju, že jsem mu nedal prostě nějakou briskní odpověď. Díval jsem se na něj a on byl vše, co jsem chtěl.

"Miluji tě, Johne," řekl jsem mu. "Miluji tě a odpověď je _ano_." Zarazil jsem se, když se prudce nadechl. "Moje odpověď bude vždycky _ano_." usmál jsem se na něj a jeho výraz byla ta nejkrásnější věc, jakou jsem kdy viděl – proč jsem na to nepřišel před několika dny?

Sklonil se a políbil mě, líbal mě s vášní a hloubkou emocí, které jsem od něj nikdy dřív necítil. Objal jsem ho rukama kolem těla a hladil jimi dolů po zádech, dokud jsem se nedotkl lemu ručníku, který určitě držel jen silou vůle... Zkusmo jsem za něj zatáhl a on mi zůstal ruce. Shodil jsem ho z postele a okamžitě jsem si k sobě přitáhl Johna, abych cítil celou jeho tíhu.

Pozvedl hlavu a povytáhl obočí. "Tak takhle ty nepřebíráš kontrolu, jo?" zeptal se, ale neznělo to napjatě; zdálo se, že moje vyznání přemohlo veškerou jeho úzkost vůči mé motivaci. Pokrčil jsem rameny a rozšířil oči – i když mi dřív dokázal, že si je tohoto triku vědom, pořád se to zdálo být překvapivě efektivní.

Tiše se zasmál a opět se sklonil. Brzy byl smích to poslední, na co bych myslel. Líbal mě a hladil, věnoval pozornost především mým přecitlivělým bradavkám, jak se přesouval dolů po mém těle; rukama jemně svlékal moje prádlo a pak si mě vzal do úst. Ujistil se, že mám hlavu dost podloženou polštářem, abych se mohl dívat a pokaždé, když už to bylo příliš a zavřel jsem oči, tak přestal; Musel jsem ho sledovat, musel jsem mu dovolit vidět mě. Bylo to trochu děsivé, ale neuvěřitelně intimní. Když se moje tělo začalo třást, pustil mě a znovu mě začal líbat na ústa.

Věděl jsem, že je ta pravá chvíle – natáhl jsem ruku k zásuvce u postele a vytáhl kondom a lahvičku lubrikantu a podal jsem mu je.

Vážně mě  pozoroval. "Jsi si jistý?"

Přikývl jsem. "Naprosto," pronesl jsem. "Tohle je to, co chci." Potvrdil jsem svá slova, pro případ, že by stále pochyboval. "Miluji tě," dodal jsem, ta slova ze mě vyklouzla, ani nevím jak – musel jsem se tvářit trochu překvapeně, když se John usmál.

"Sherlocku," řekl a políbil mě. "Taky tě miluju."

Rozzářil jsem se a on mě znovu políbil a pak přestal a podíval se na mě. "Chtěl bych to udělat tváří v tvář," vysvětloval, "ale pro tebe by bylo jednodušší, kdyby ses otočil."

Na okamžik jsem se podivil nad jeho znalostmi a sebejistotou, než mi došlo, že je doktor. Vážně, zdálo se, že jeho pokusy o vypnutí mého mozku už docela dobře fungují.

"Tváří v tvář," řekl jsem pevně. "Definitivně." Mé tělo se pod ním zachvělo, věděl jsem, k čemu dojde a byl jsem šťastný a natěšený.

Přikývl a usmál se, pak pokryl své prsty kluzkým lubrikantem a připravoval mě, jak jen to bylo možné. Ten pocit byl podivný, a nemohl jsem si pomoct, ale napjal jsem se proti tomu tlaku / bolesti. Pevně jsem zavřel oči.

"Sherlocku," řekl mé jméno. "Sherlocku, podívej se na mě."

Váhavě jsem poslechl; nechtěl jsem, aby viděl, že mi ubližuje.

"Sherlocku, musíš se uvolnit."

_To se sakra snadněji řekne, než udělá_ , pomyslel jsem si. Aspoň jsem si to chtěl jenom myslet, ale on se zasmál, takže jsem byl nejspíš mnohem víc zvyklý myslet vedle něj nahlas, než jsem si uvědomoval.

"Podívej se na mě," trval na svém. "Miluju tě," pověděl mi. "Můžeš mi věřit." Díval se přímo do mých očí, jak do mě pronikaly jeho prsty. "Budu na tebe dávat pozor," sliboval. "Uvolni se, Sherlocku, prostě se uvolni."

Začínal jsem poslouchat jeho prosby, když své pohyby zaměřil na jedno místo, které bylo neuvěřitelně citlivé.

Usmál se, když jsem zasténal. "Myslím, že jsi připravený."

Měl jsem pod boky polštář, což pomohlo, když do mě začal postupně pronikat, ale byl mnohem větší, než jeho prsty a já se znovu napjal. Přestal, tělo se mu chvělo námahou zůstat v klidu. "Zůstaň se mnou," řekl a díval se mi do očí. "Věř mi, Sherlocku," zopakoval. "Uvolni se."

Nadechl jsem se. Bylo tak těžké nechat ho, aby mě vedl. Bojoval jsem se svými instinkty, ale věděl jsem, že to musím udělat. Musel jsem mu to dovolit, nebo mi nikdy nebude plně věřit, nikdy si nedovolí věřit v náš vztah, nikdy se mi plně neodevzdá. Dlužil jsem mu to a chtěl jsem mu to dát. Věděl jsem, že mu můžu důvěřovat, věděl jsem, že byl dobrý člověk a že mě miluje...

"Jsem tady," řekl znovu. "Mám tě u sebe, neopustím tě..."

Dokázal jsem to. Ustoupil jsem mu. Odevzdal jsem se mu. Mé svaly se uvolnily a najednou byl celý uvnitř mého těla. Byl v mém těle a v mojí mysli. Naplňoval ta moje prázdná místa a podělil se se mnou o své teplo, své srdce.

"Jsi můj," zamručel, trochu vyklouzl ven a pak zas pronikl dovnitř. Díval jsem se mu do očí a věděl jsem, že je to pravda.

O svém poprvé si toho upřímně moc nepamatuji. Pohybovali jsme se, hladili se a cítili vše tak intenzivně, že jsem nechápal, jak jsem to mohl přežít, a pak tichá slova byla hlasitější, a naprostá ztráta kontroly u mě a pak i u Johna.

Později John použil svůj ručník, aby nás očistil, a pak se podíval na mě. "Mám tu zůstat?" zeptal se. "Myslím, v tvojí posteli?"

Usmál jsem se na něj, přitáhl ho k sobě pod svoje pokrývky, a pevně jsem se kolem něj ovinul. "Naší posteli, Johne," opravil jsem ho a políbil. "A ano, prosím."

 


	18. Rozhodnutí

_Johnův POV_

 

"Sherlocku!" plácl jsem ho přes ruku, abych ho odehnal. "Sherlocku, jsme v márnici, proboha!" Ignoroval mě, nosem mě lechtal na krku přímo pod uchem, a tiskl se svým tělem k mým zádům, až mě svou vahou přišpendlil ke stolu. K pitevnímu stolu. K pitevnímu stolu, na kterém ležel pytel s tělem. Tohle bylo víc než ujetý...

Od doby, kdy jsme měli sex – v plném slova smyslu, aniž bychom se drželi zpátky, sex, který naše postel málem nepřežila, minulý týden, tak od té doby byl naprosto neukojitelný. Byl jako dítě, které vyrůstalo na mrkvových tyčinkách a jablečných kouscích a pak najednou objevilo cukrárnu.

Naše poprvé bylo... No, bylo vážně perfektní, to je to, co mě napadne jako první. Nečekal jsem to, když to pro nás oba bylo tak nové, ale tím, že jsme všechno brali pomalu během našeho původního vztahu, jsme teď už znali fyzické reakce toho druhého velmi dobře a naše odloučení jen posílilo potěšení z toho být spolu.

Když se tak nad tím zamyslím, tak to byla taky jedna z mála příležitostí, kdy jsem měl něco jako kontrolu. Sherlock si to očividně v tu chvíli užíval, a já to tehdy rozhodně potřeboval, abych v něj začal zase věřit, a taky v _nás_ , ale on byl z nás dvou nepochybně ten dominantnější. Což mi připomíná naši aktuální situaci...

Zasténal jsem, když začal sát místo nad mojí klíční kostí. Ve skřínkách naproti nám byly vidět naše zdeformované odrazy, jeho tmavovlasá hlava skloněná k mému krku a jeho dlouhé ruce omotané kolem mě – vypadal jsem, jako by mě napadl upír. Moje hlava se zvrátila na jeho rameno, oči se mi zavřely. Rukama putoval po mém těle a cítil jsem, jak mi podklesávají kolena; jak to, že mu to se mnou šlo _tak_ snadno?

Znehybnil. Uvědomil jsem si, že slyším klapot podpatků, jak jde někdo chodbou... Molly se vracela. Snažil jsem se ho odstrčit a on se tiše zasmál. Naposledy mě kousl na krku a otřel se o mě boky, a pak ukročil stranou a šel kolem stolu. Při chůzi si zapínal sako. Rozhodl jsem se, že musím začít nosit saka. Svetr nedokázal skrýt důkazy o tom, co se mnou Sherlock dělá a musel jsem tak stát několik dalších minut vedle stolu, aniž bych riskoval, že ztrapním sebe, stejně jako chudáka Molly.

Byli uprostřed diskuze – něco o žaludečním obsahu, myslím. Předpokládal jsem, že bych měl dávat pozor, ale moje mysl bloudila, tak jako jindy, k té noci před týdnem, kdy mi poprvé řekl, že mě miluje. I když jsem si byl tou dobou dost jistý jeho pocity, bylo omamné, když je vyslovil nahlas.Myslím, že to nebyla zrovna věc, kterou by Sherlock dělával; víceméně jsem se smířil s tím, že by připuštění něčeho takového byla slabost a že by se to mohlo stát pouze kvůli vážnému poranění hlavy... Takže když se s tím jen tak vytasil, tak mě naprosto překvapil. Té noci se mi opravdu otevřel - více než v jednom směru, jak s úšklebkem dodalo moje puberťácké já.

Právě v tu chvíli se na mě podíval a jen z jednoho pohledu přesně věděl, na co jsem myslel. Ušklíbl se na mě tak smyslně a hříšně, že chudák Molly, která si toho všimla, upustila svoje desky. Zavrtěl jsem na něj hlavou, ale to už byl otočený zády a pokračoval v mluvení, zatím co se Molly snažila dát dohromady.

Zase jsem se zasnil... Následující den byl Sherlock docela rozbolavělý, není divu, ale i tak si mě během dalších čtyřiadvaceti hodin zvládl vzít. Vysvětlil mi, že bychom měli moje poprvé mít za sebou co nejrychleji, protože to bude trvat nejmíň dva dny, než se dám do kupy, aby to mohl zopakovat. Očividně v manuálu _Průvodce láskou od Sherlocka Holmese_ nebyla žádná kapitola o romantice, ale nevadilo mi to – dokud byl ke mně upřímný, nevadilo mi prakticky nic. Později jsem dumal, jestli jeho jemný přístup byl spíš kvůli tomu, abych se zotavil co nejdřív, ale bylo těžké pochybovat o náklonnosti někoho, kdo vás pronásleduje po celé posteli dokonce během spánku.

Vzhlédl jsem a on na mě zíral, jedno obočí povytažené. Trochu jsem se začervenal; ta zaujatost jedinou věcí musela být nakažlivá – bylo pro mě teď těžké soustředit se na cokoli kromě něj.

Rozloučili jsme se s Molly, která nás zaujatě pozorovala. Kupodivu ji zpráva o tom, že jsme se Sherlockem spolu, neodradila od toho, aby za ním zasněně chodila; ve skutečnosti její pohled často zahrnoval nás oba a já se kvůli tomu cítil tak nějak nesvůj. Co se jí asi mohlo honit hlavou? Jsem si jistý, že mi na to Sherlock mohl odpovědět, ale nijak to nekomentoval, za což jsem mu byl neskonale vděčný.

Když jsme šli prázdnou chodbou, půjčil si můj telefon a začal psát zprávu.

"Něco nového?" zeptal jsem se.

"Ne, ne," odpověděl. "Jen dávám Lestradeovi vědět, že se trochu zdržíme."

Překvapeně jsem se podíval na hodinky. "Ale máme spoustu času," řekl jsem.

"Přesně!" usmál se, strčil můj mobil do svého saka a vzal mě za ruku. "Musím jen zkontrolovat... Podívám se... Ach, ano." S mávnutím otevřel dveře a strčil mě dovnitř, vklouzl za mnou a pak za námi zavřel.

Podíval jsem se kolem. Byl jsem v komoře. V komoře v márnici. Se šílencem. Se šílencem, jehož oči jsem dokázal rozeznat díky slabému světlu ze světlíku nade dveřmi. Zářily jako kočičí a byly naprosto soustředěné na mě.

"Johne," řekl jemně. "Pojď sem, Johne."

Zachvěl jsem se. "Co to děláš, Sherlocku?"

Usmál se, a byl to úsměv šelmy. "Co kdybys mi řekl, na co jsi myslel, Johne?" nadhodil, když prostrčil své prsty oky u opasku mých džín a přitáhl mě blíž. "Protože oba víme, že to nebyla Mollyina laboratorní zpráva." Vklouzl palci za pás kalhot a sjel dolů, dělal drobné kroužky na mých bocích.

"Já, no, um..." To nebylo dobré. No, _bylo_ to dobré, nemohl jsem popřít, co se mnou dělal, ale naprosto jistě jsem _nechtěl_ být přistižen při gay sexu v přístěnku márnice.

Potřeboval jsem ho probrat, tak jsem začal s romantikou. "Myslel jsem na to, jak jsi poprvé řekl, že mě miluješ," pověděl jsem mu, a nebyla to tak docela lež. Otupěle jsem se na něj usmál, aspoň doufám, ale nejspíš to vypadalo prostě nervózně a přispělo to akorát k tomu, že jsem vypadal jako srna před světly auta.

"Hmm," odpověděl, moje snaha ho ani trochu nerozhodila. Usmál se na mě a pak se předklonil, takže tiše mluvil přímo u mého ucha. "Já tě miluji, Johne," potvrdil a jeho dech mě pohladil po tváři. Nemohl jsem si pomoct, ale při jeho slovech jsem zalapal po dechu.

"Miluji tvé rty." Políbil mě, jazykem vklouzl mezi rty, dokud jsem je nerozevřel, pak důkladně prozkoumával moje ústa a zároveň nás otočil, takže jsem se opíral o zeď. _Jak to, že je v tom tak dobrý?_ přemýšlel jsem užasle. Líbal způsobem, jakým dělal všechno ostatní – s naprostým soustředěním, absolutním odevzdáním se úkolu, co ležel před ním. Někdy jsem myslel, že se snad udělám jen z toho líbání... Nedalo by to moc práce.

Zase se odtahoval a mluvil: "Miluju tvoje uši," zamumlal a líbal mě podél čelisti, pak nasál do úst můj ušní lalůček, jemně ho oždiboval a zajel jazykem přímo do ucha. Nadskočil jsem; nikdy předtím to neudělal a skoro to lechtalo, ale... Udělal to znovu a dech se ve mně zadrhl. Dobře, rozhodně to nelechtalo. Vydal tichý zvuk, z čehož jsem poznal, že zaznamenává moje reakce pro budoucí zkoumání, a pak se pohnul dál.

"Miluju tvůj krk." Nakláněl se nade mnou a já cítil, jak mi rukama vytahuje košili z kalhot a vyhrnuje ji i se svetrem nahoru k hrudníku, když se zanícením zaútočil na můj krk. Sáhl jsem po něm a snažil se vyrovnat balanc, ale jednou rukou mě chytil za obě zápěstí a zvedl je nahoru, takže mi je držel nad hlavou, přišpendlené ke zdi.

Zaklonil se, aby se na mě mohl podívat, a naše oči se přizpůsobily příšeří v přístěnku. Cítil jsem se směšně zranitelný a odhalený, přestože jsem byl vlastně úplně oblečený a oba jsme věděli, že kdybych chtěl, tak bych jeho držení mohl odrazit – ale kvůli jeho reakci na to, co viděl, jsem o tom přestal přemýšlet. Jeho oči byly potemnělé a dech zhrublý, jak mě hltal pohledem. I když měl svou zdánlivou kontrolu, věděl jsem, že to byla moje moc nad ním, která způsobila ten hladový pohled. Ta myšlenka mě tak rozhicovala, že jsem se po celém těle zachvěl a on se ušklíbl a znovu se sklonil.

Moje pravidlo "žádný sex v komoře" šlo přímo do prdele. Napadlo mě, že technicky to pravidlo znělo nenechat se _chytit_ při sexu v komoře, takže dokud o nás nikdo nevěděl, mohli jsme být oba spokojení, aniž bychom porušili nějaké pravidlo... To dává smysl, ne?

Sherlock se teď prolíbával přes můj hrudník, přemístil se od jedné bradavky ke druhé a pořád předříkával věci, co má rád. Nebyl čas zabývat se tím, jak moc zeměpisně ty věci zněly; zvlášť, když pustil má zápěstí, klekl si na zem a obrátil pozornost k mým kalhotám.

Začalo být těžké se soustředit, když jsem cítil, jak mi džíny a prádlo klesají do půli stehen a začal mě líbat na bocích, ale všiml jsem si, že jeho seznam se změnil z oblíbených věcí na oblíbené činnosti.

"Miluju, jak se zachvěješ, když tě políbím sem," řekl, hlas jako rozehřátá čokoláda, a přejel mi prsty nahoru po vnitřní straně stehna. "Miluju, jak se ti zachvějí oční víčka, když tě takhle hladím." Podíval se na mě. "Ale ze všeho nejvíc," řekl a čekal, dokud nebude mít mou úplnou pozornost. "Nejvíc miluju ty zvuky, které děláš, když udělám tohle..." Jeho ústa mě pohltila a začal neuvěřitelně kroužit jazykem.

Zvrátil jsem hlavu a celé mé tělo se vzdalovalo mému vědomí, které se přesunulo k tomu jednomu místu a Sherlockovým ústům... Sherlockovým neuvěřitelným ústům, která nejspíš vysávala veškerá nervová zakončení, která jsem měl, měnila je v jednu soustředěnou masu, jednu pulsující, spalující, bolavou potřebu a chtíč a touhu po tomhle neobyčejném muži, který byl přede mnou na kolenou v jedné pitomé komoře.

Jak jsem mohl já, John Watson, doktor, voják, heterosexuál jako vyšitej, jak jsem se _vůbec_ ocitl v takovéhle situaci? Podíval jsem se dolů. Jak to, že se na mě usmálo takové štěstí?

Rukama mě teď držel za boky, prakticky mě držel ve stoje a stálo mě to hodně sil nevydávat zvuky, o kterých mluvil, a nebo je dělat aspoň velmi, velmi potichu. Chňapl jsem rukou po polici a prsty druhé ruky mu zajel do vlasů na zátylku, ne abych převzal kontrolu (což bylo stejně většinou nemožné), ale abych utahoval a povoloval sevření s rytmem jeho pohybů. Začal tiše vrčet, a ty vibrace dodaly všemu, co dělal, úplně novou úroveň intenzity. Během chvilky jsem byl bez sebe – rozpadal jsem se na kusy, zkolaboval jsem proti zdi a pustil polici, abych se zakousl do předloktí a zadusil tak potřebu vykřiknout jeho jméno, jak se mi zatmělo před očima.

Když jsem přicházel k sobě, cítil jsem, jak si stoupá a jak se nade mnou naklání a jemně mě líbá, než trochu couvl. Zvuk jeho zipu mě probral úplně a já se snažil přemýšlet o praktických věcech – tahle komora byla moc malá a plná věcí, které by mohly být velmi hlučné, kdybych je převrhl, a Sherlock byl jak vysoký, tak navíc i extrémně energický. Slyšel jsem, jak zasténal moje jméno, ale nedotkl se mě. Znovu zavzdychal. Snad zrovna... Otevřel jsem oči; no, ano, on to zrovna dělal.

Stál nade mnou, opřený jednou rukou o zeď vedle mojí hlavy a v tom příšeří byly jeho oči černé. Za daných okolností mu nabídnout pomocnou ruku bylo to nejmenší, co jsem mohl udělat.

**

"Nikdy jsem pořádně neporozuměl tomu slovu, _nevhodný_ ," zamumlal Sherlock zamyšleně, když jsme konečně po nějakých dvaceti minutách opustili St. Barts a chytili taxíka do Scotland Yard.

"To nemyslíš vážně!" odsekl jsem. Dobrých čtyřicet minut po tom, co jsme měli být dávno pryč, jsme v hale potkali Molly, což nebylo zrovna šťastné. Měla nějaké narážky na to, že jsou mnohem vhodnější místa pro určité aktivity, které jsme chtěli provádět – i když jsem měl zase dojem, že by se těch aktivit sama ráda zúčastnila, což mě víc než drobně vyděsilo.

Pokračoval, jako kdybych nic neřekl. "Všichni mě za to celý můj život kritizují, ale pořád ten problém nechápu – proč chtějí být lidé neustále vhodní? Neznamená to snad, že jsou předvídatelní?"

Tvářil se vážně zadumaně a já zavrtěl hlavou. "Nemyslím si, že by tě kdokoli mohl nařknout z předvídatelnosti, Sherlocku."

Hřejivě se usmál a vzal mě za ruku, táhl mě k sobě, dokud jsem se nepohnul přes sedadlo, až jsem byl přitisknutý k jeho boku. "Mám otázku, Johne," svěřil se. "No, vlastně mě spíš něco mate."

Nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli chci vědět co. Zkušenost napovídala, že se to bude týkat buď nějakého divného experimentu, pravděpodobně bude zahrnovat houby a/nebo vnitřní orgány, nebo nějakou radu ohledně vztahů, kterou četl někde na chatu, což bylo jak věkově tak pravděpodobně i genderově nevhodné.

"Co je?" zeptal jsem se a snažil se připravit na cokoli.

Rozvážně se na mě podíval a pak se naklonil dopředu, takže skoro mohl šeptat do mého ucha. "Nerozumím té věci s láskou."

Taky jsem tomu pořádně nerozuměl a nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli se mi líbilo, kam tohle směřuje. "Myslíš myšlenku lásky jako takové, nebo nějakého specifického pohledu?" Možná to znělo trochu otráveně, protože se na mě díval tak káravě.

"Jistě že rozumím _smyslu_ , Johne." Zase na mě dělal ten svůj pohled, a i když jsem věděl, _věděl jsem_ , že to dělá schválně, nemohl jsem si pomoct, ale připadal jsem si jako hulvát. Dost mě to rozčilovalo. "Myslím ta slova," pokračoval. "Nerozumím těm slovům."

Pozvedl na mě obočí, jako že jeho část rozhovoru je u konce a teď bych se měl chopit vysvětlování. Povzdechl jsem si. "Musíš mi dát něco, s čím bych mohl trochu pracovat, Sherlocku," řekl jsem mu. "Jaká slova přesně a čemu na nich nerozumíš?"

Jeho výraz napovídal, že moji stupiditu toleroval pouze díky své dobráckosti – a pravděpodobně díky endorfinům, které přetrvávaly od té ruční intim chvilky v komoře. "Fajn, mluvím o tom vyznání – té části, kdy se říká _miluji tě_."

Přikývl jsem, aby pokračoval a on protočil oči. " _Miluju tě_ je prosté prohlášení, ano?" Přikývl jsem znovu. "Takže je to jako říkat, že _tráva je zelená_ nebo že _mám rád čokoládové sušenky_ , chápeš?"

Chvíli jsem přemýšlel. "Asi jo. Ale lidi často nejsou zamilovaní navěky, takže ta situace se může změnit."

"Ale to je pravda prakticky o všem," namítnul. "V létě může tráva zhnědnout, nebo můžu najít jinou sladkost, kterou budu mít raději."

"Dobře," souhlasil jsem váhavě, pořád jsem si byl vědom, že být zamilovaný nemůže být nijak zvlášť srovnáváno s oblíbeností čokoládových sušenek, ale nedokázal jsem své pocity zformulovat do slov.

"Tak proč je to jiné?" ptal se a rozhodil rukama. "Jsem docela schopný ocenit trávu, aniž bych měl potřebu prohlašovat, jakou má barvu. Podobně nepotřebuju, abys mi každý týden říkal, jaké sušenky máš rád – jednou to stačí a jsem si jistý, že bys mě informoval, pokud by se situace změnila."

Bál jsem se, že tomu začínám rozumět. "Takže když jsem ti jednou řekl, co cítím, tak to stačí?" snažil jsem se to ujasnit a cítil jsem se při tom trapně a dost zklamaně – protože když nechtěl, abych to říkal _jemu_ , tak to jistě nebude říkat on _mně_. "Vím, že nesnášíš, když se něco opakuje; promiň, mělo mi dojít..."

"Ne!" vykřikl a chytil mě za ramena. "Ne, to je přesně to, čemu nerozumím." Tvářil se teď starostlivě, když si uvědomil, že mě trochu ranil. "Omlouvám se, Johne, vysvětlil jsem to vážně špatně." Zavrtěl hlavou, frustrovaný nad sebou samým. "Normálně vážně _nesnáším_ opakování, to máš absolutně pravdu; je to zbytečné a nudné. Ale z nějakého důvodu je tohle jiné... _Chci_ , abys mi to říkal – ale nerozumím, _proč_. A tuhle potřebu vůči tobě mám taky – někdy ta slova ze mě prostě vyletí a ani nevím, že chtěly ven." Ztraceně se na mě zadíval. "Nedává to smysl!"

Nemilosrdně jsem potlačil nutkání se zasmát. Když strávíte většinu svého dospělého života víceméně bez emocí, a pak najednou objevíte, že nejste tak imunní, jak jste si vždycky mysleli, předpokládám, že si pak jeden musí hodně zvykat. Laskavě jsem se na něj usmál. "Myslím, že sis odpověděl na svoji otázku sám."

Tázavě se na mě zadíval a já pokrčil rameny.

"Láska nedává smysl," vysvětlil jsem. "Neplatí pro ni stejná pravidla jako pro trávu a čokoládové sušenky. Logicky bychom měli přijmout, že nás někdo miluje, dokud nám neřekne opak, ale emočně to ujištění potřebujeme – ne pořád, ale sem tam ano."

Naklonil hlavu do strany a přemýšlel. "Tohle je zjevně oblast, která potřebuje větší zkoumání."

Skoro jsem viděl ten plán, co se mu tvoří v hlavě a přemítal jsem, na co se mám proboha připravit, až bude hledat původ lásky.

"Dokud hodláš experimentovat jenom se mnou, pak zlom vaz," řekl jsem mu a opřel se dozadu.

Tvářil se naráz zhrozeně a znechuceně.

"Johne! Nikdy bych nemohl... Ta myšlenka na..." Prakticky se ošíval. Pak se zatvářil zamyšleně. "Předpokládám, že jsi tohle věděl, že to bylo zjevné – ale možná, že ne?" Odmlčel se, zúžil oči, jak se na mě podíval. "Nechci znovu vytahovat celou tu věc s projektem, ale to co ti Mycroft na začátku řekl, byla pravda, víš – ty _jsi_ jediný..." Přestal mluvit, otočil se k oknu.

Jeho hlas byl tichý, jak se přinutil dokončit větu.

"Pokud by ses nevrátil, nikdy bych se nehnul z místa." Tváře mu mírně zrůžověly. "Kdybych nemohl mít tebe, nechtěl bych nikoho jiného."

Polkl jsem. Věděl jsem, že je pro něj těžké mluvit o něčem takovém, že se mi pořád snažil vynahradit, co se stalo, dát mi víru v jeho city ke mně.

Vzal jsem ho za ruku. "Můžeš mě mít."

**

Do Scotland Yardu jsme šli spolu a jak jsme mířili do Lestradeovy kanceláře, lidé nás zdravili různě. Lestrade vyskočil ze své židle a přišel, aby nám potřásl rukama, široce se usmíval, což Sherlock opětoval. Sally se od svého bidýlka u stolu v rohu tvářila samolibě, jako by mohla za naše shledání ona sama – nejspíš měla dojem, že to ruší její původní roli, kdy nás rozdělila. Anderson se na nás šklebil z gauče a nakrčil ret, homofobní debil.

Když si Lestrade sednul a začal listovat stávajícími případy, natočil jsem Sherlocka tak, že jsme stáli před gaučem, a pak jsem mu položil ruku na bedra. Za námi se ozvalo znechucené odfrknutí a já spustil ruku ještě trošku níž; Sherlock po mně střelil pobaveným pohledem a já se na něj mírně usmál. Po pár minutách Anderson vstal, funěl, a obešel místnost na druhou stranu, takže gauč zůstal prázdný. Výsledek!

Když jsme se pohodlně usadili, Sherlock si vybral pár případů, které ho zaujaly a začal prolistovávat složky, zatím co jsem si povídal s Lestradem, který ty případy sem tam komentoval (krádež klenotů a série vloupání),  byly to samé malé ryby, tentokrát ani žádné mezinárodní zájmy. Najednou jsem si vzpomněl na ten případ, kdy chtěl Mycroft toho osudného dne Sherlockovu pomoc – případ, který se záhadně vyřešil sám. Tehdy bylo na Sherlockově reakci něco divného, uvědomil jsem si. Vlastně tu na té situaci něco definitivně nesedělo.

Proč by Mycroft na místo činu chodil osobně? To k němu vůbec nesedělo. Potom ten hrozný rozhovor – Sally ho nenahrála celý, ale to, co stihla, jsem poslouchal několikrát a zpětně bylo jasné, že Mycroft naváděl Sherlocka, nutil ho dělat prohlášení, kterým by se jinak nepochybně vyhnul. Proč by to dělal? Věděl nějak, že tam Sally byla? Ale to potom... To by znamenalo, že to celé bylo kvůli jeho zásahu, že jsme se rozešli a strávili týdny v utrpení – proč by něco takového chtěl, a pak tak tvrdě pracoval na tom, aby nás dal zpátky dohromady? Nedávalo to smysl, ale určitě toho na té situaci bylo víc, než co jsem si uvědomoval.

Podíval jsem se na Sherlocka, který byl ponořený ve složce – věděl to? Určitě ano, ale nikdy to nezmínil. Možná mi ten den jen nechtěl připomínat. Možná chránil svého bratra, když to vypadalo, že se během posledních týdnů mnohem víc sblížili. Ale... To nesedělo, určitě by byl na Mycrofta naštvaný, kdyby ho podezíral, že se do toho vmísil?

V hlavě mi bzučelo; musel jsem na vzduch. Dotkl jsem se Sherlockovy ruky.

"Uvidíme se doma, jo?" řekl jsem mu a vstal. "Mám nějaké pochůzky."

Letmo kývnul, pořád četl ve složce a pak se najednou vzpamatoval a podíval se na mě. Obličejem mu proběhly obavy.

"Co se děje, Johne?" ptal se. "Stalo se něco?"

Zavrtěl jsem hlavou a snažil se tvářit nezaujatě, jak jen to šlo – být s někým, kdo mohl analyzovat většinu toho, co se vám honí hlavou jediným pohledem, byl docela problém.

"To nic," odpověděl jsem. "Jen něco, co musím zařídit. Nedělej si starosti."

Hledal v mém obličeji, pak vztáhl ruku, přitáhl si mě blíž. Ochotně jsem se předklonil a on mě vzal za zátylek, až byla jeho ústa vedle mého ucha.

"Jsme v pohodě?" zeptal se tiše.

Trošku jsem se odtáhl, abych se na něj podíval, ale nepustil mě.

"Jsme v pohodě." Pozvedl obočí. "Slibuju." Pořád vypadal nejistě. Uvědomoval jsem, jak se na nás ostatní dívají, ale nechtěl jsem ho tu nechat ustaraného, tak jsem mu vtiskl malou pusu na rty.

"Uvidíme se brzy, ano?" Váhavě přikývl a pustil mě ve chvíli, kdy za mnou Anderson začal předstírat dávivé zvuky.

Obrátil jsem se na něj, neměl jsem náladu na jeho předsudky, ale Sherlock mě předstihl.

"Ale milý Andersone," řekl břitce. "Zdá se, že nevěra má na tvou inteligenci neblahé následky, když ji zredukovala na tak školácké vtípky. Možná bys měl zvážit být aspoň _někomu_ věrný, než tvé zbývající mozkové buňky prchnou ušima?"

Utekl jsem.

**

Po dvaceti minutách chození sem tam s hlavou jak pátrací balón jsem Mycroftovi poslal zprávu, ve které jsem ho žádal, aby mi zavolal. O nějakých patnáct minut později jsem bezcílně přecházel po Victoriině nábřeží, když vedle mě přibrzdilo auto a jako obvykle se otevřely zadní dveře. Ať už jste o Mycroftovi říkali cokoli, rozhodně byl pohotový.

Tentokrát jsem byl svižně dopraven někam, kde to aspoň vypadalo jako jeho kancelář, a než jsem se nadál, seděli jsme proti sobě, mezi sebou čajový servis.

Pro jednou nechodil okolo horké kaše. "Z tvé přítomnosti a chování usuzuji, že jsi vydedukoval moji účast na aféře  _Sallygate_?" střelil od boku, což mě dost překvapilo.

"Ne tak docela," připustil jsem. "Ale každopádně mě víc zajímá "proč", než "jak" jsi to udělal, abych byl upřímný." Nespouštěl jsem ho z očí. "Taky lituju, že jsem tě před pár týdny nepraštil, když jsem měl příležitost, ale těším se na to, jak za chvilku tenhle nedostatek napravím."

Zašklebil se, pak se opřel do svého křesla a zamyšleně mě pozoroval. "Jsi šťastný, Johne?" zeptal se. "Nemyslím právě teď, když jsi zcela jasně zmatený a zároveň rozčilený, ale obecně, co se týče tvé nynější situace se Sherlockem, jsi šťastný?"

Zamračeně jsem na něj zíral.

"Nepotřebuji se Sherlocka ptát na to samé," pokračoval. "Jak dobře vím, je šťastnější, než kdy dřív byl, nebo jak by kdy bez tebe vůbec mohl být."

Pokud si myslel, že mu lichocení zachrání nos, tak se šeredně pletl. Zamračené zírání mi zatím šlo dobře, tak jsem v tom pokračoval a neříkal nic.

Mycroft si povzdychl. "Dokážeš si představit jakýkoli jiný způsob, který by vás navedl k tomu, jak to mezi vámi teď je, k tomu otevřenému a upřímnému vztahu mezi vámi dvěma?"

"Co kdybys do toho tehdy nestrkal svůj nos a nechal nás, abychom na to přišli sami?" zeptal jsem se ostře. "Co ti dává právo do toho zasahovat? Kdo si myslíš, že jsi, abys nás rozděloval a nechal nás projít šesti týdny absolutního pekla, a proč vlastně? Jen abys nás zas povzbuzoval, abychom se k sobě znovu vrátili – kvůli čemu?" Můj hlas se zvyšoval, stejně jako ve mně narůstal vztek.

"Je mi líto, že jste tak trpěli, Johne." Zněl upřímně, ale jak jste to mohli s Mycroftem vědět jistě? "Ty sis tímhle nepotřeboval projít, ale nebyla jiná možnost, jak zbořit Sherlockovy zábrany. Nikdy by si tě jinak nepustil k tělu, nikdy by si plně neuvědomil, co má pod nosem, dokud by to neztratil." Smutně zavrtěl hlavou. "Bylo opravdu nefér, že sis musel projít tím samým pocitem beznaděje, ale doufám, že časem poznáš, že to stálo za to."

"Nakonec bychom se tam dostali po svém," namítl jsem. "Možná by to trvalo dýl, ale bylo by to mnohem míň bolestivý."

Mycroft pokrčil rameny. "Dům, který má odolat času, potřebuje pevné základy," vysvětloval. "Ten projekt byl nezbytný k tomu, aby se Sherlock vydal správnou cestou, ale nedával naději dlouhodobému vztahu. Pravda musela vyjít najevo, hned jak jste byli oba zaujatí natolik, abyste se k sobě dobrovolně vrátili." Uznale se na mě usmál. "Lepší teď, než za několik let, kdy bys už byl ženatý," dodal. "Mohl bys pak dostat pocit, že jsi od začátku žil ve lži. Bylo by to mnohem víc devastující."

Teprve v půlce věty mi došlo, o čem mluvil.

" _Ženatý_?" vyvalil jsem na něj oči.

Pozvedl obočí.

"Můj drahý Johne, co předpokládáš, že se v budoucnu stane? Nemůžeš si snad představovat, že Sherlock bude riskovat, že se mezi vás znovu cokoli postaví? Nepochybně už plánuje, jak ti navléknout prsten."

" _Prsten?_ " zopakoval jsem, uvědomoval jsem si, že můj mozek nějak nestíhá tempo konverzace.

Mycroft mě ignoroval. "Pravda, mohli byste si vybrat civilní partnerství, pokud nechcete čekat," dumal nahlas. "Ale maminka by skutečně velmi ocenila opravdovou svatbu, hodně by to pro ni znamenalo."

Měl jsem neuvěřitelný pocit, který jsem při rozhovorech s tímhle mužem tak často prožíval, a na chvilku přemítal, jestli jsem náhodou nevklouzl do jednoho z jeho alternativních realit. Jako tonoucí jsem se chytal stébla a zkusil napadnout aspoň jedno z jeho neuvěřitelných tvrzení:

"Jsi si vědom, že ve Spojeném království je sňatek mezi lidmi stejného pohlaví nelegální?" To bylo to nejlepší, co mě napadlo, ale on si jen poklepal na stranu nosu.

"Už na tom pracuji," usmál se.

**

Domů mě dovezli jen o chvíli později a já se pořád cítil zmatený a dezorientovaný. Možná se mě Mycroft jen snažil rozptýlit, abych ho nepraštil... Pokud ano, musím mu pogratulovat, jak se mu to skvěle povedlo – myšlenka na to mít Mycrofta za švagra by rozhodila kohokoli. Zavrtěl jsem hlavou, abych si pročistil myšlenky, a připomněl si, že když Mycroft něco řekne, tak to ještě neznamená, že se tak stane. Snažil jsem se celou věc pustit z hlavy.

Když jsem vešel dovnitř, zavolal jsem Sherlockovo jméno, ale neodpověděl. Bylo to divné, protože jeho kabát byl na háčku dole v přízemí. Pak jsem uslyšel sprchu. Nedovřel úplně dveře a já ho najednou nutně potřeboval vidět, znovu s ním splynout, po tom podivném setkání s Mycroftem. Vklouzl jsem do koupelny a zavřel za sebou dveře.

Sprcha byla připevněna na protější stěně, přímo nad vanou, co stála podél zdi, takže když jsem popošel dopředu, mohl jsem Sherlocka dobře vidět. Stál ke mně zády, nakláněl se dopředu, obě ruce natažené před sebe a opíral se o zeď. Hlavu měl skloněnou a voda dopadala na jeho ramena a záda. Byl absolutně nádherný.

Sotva jsem si dokázal vybavit dobu, kdy mě ještě nepřitahoval, kdy jsem ho neviděl a nechtěl ho, kdy jsem netvrdnul jen z myšlenky na něj. Když jsem se tak ohlížel zpět, vypadalo to jako nějaký jiný život. Jeho vlasy kvůli vodě vypadaly delší, všechny ty vlny narovnané, hladké podél jeho zad a krku až dolů k lopatkám. Svaly jeho paží byly krásně vidět, podpíraly jeho váhu, napětí viditelné až k lopatkám a nahoru ke krku.

Miloval jen tak stát dlouho pod sprchou a trval na tom, že si pořídíme elektrický ohřívač, abychom už nikdy nevypotřebovali teplou vodu; říkal, že mu to pomáhá myslet. Začínal jsem chápat, co tím myslel – v tuhle chvíli mě to rozhodně inspirovalo k několika věcem. Sledoval jsem kapky vody, jak stékaly po jeho těle, a cítil jsem, jak mi stoupá tlak a jak začínám dýchat mělce. Když jsem na něj promluvil, můj hlas zněl zastřeně.

"Kousek jsi vynechal."

Prudce otočil hlavu směrem ke mně a několik kapek odlétlo od jeho vlasů; podařilo se mi ho překvapit. Pozorně mě sledoval přes rameno, všímal si napětí v mém těle, mého výrazu, a nepochybně tisíce dalších věcí v jednu chvíli. Nevím, jak přišel ke svým závěrům, ale to jsem chápal jen vzácně.

"Mycroft?"

Přikývl jsem.

"Chceš mluvit?" navrhl.

Zavrtěl jsem hlavou. "Později." Svlékl jsem si svetr.

Pozvedl obočí, ale neotočil se, jen mě neustále sledoval přes své rameno, oči zúžené jako kočka, jak pohledem klouzal po mém těle nahoru a dolů. Provokatér.

Tuhle hru můžou hrát dva. Úmyslně pomalu jsem si rozepínal knoflíčky košile, vytahoval ji z kalhot, ale pak jsem jen nechal cípy rozevřené. Udělal jsem krok vpřed a slyšel, jak se mu zadrhl dech, když jsem se rukou natáhl k němu, ale já se jen opřel o bok vany pro oporu a zouval si boty a sundával ponožky, hodil jsem to pak za sebe do rohu. Znovu jsem se narovnal a byl jsem už blízko, abych cítil kapičky vody, jak se odrážely od jeho těla. Natolik blízko, abych viděl jeho tep na krku, zatímco mě pozoroval. Sáhl jsem po pásku.

Částečně jsem se v duchu pozoroval a přemítal jsem, co to sakra dělám; na druhou stranu jsem i pozoroval Sherlocka a viděl, jak mu zrychluje dech a rozšiřují se mu zornice, a prostě jsem ho chtěl. Chtěl jsem ho tak moc, že jsem tímhle zdržováním mučil jak jeho tak sebe. Rozepnul jsem si džíny a natáhl ruku, abych se s ní opřel o jeho záda, a začal si je svlékat. Rukou jsem sklouzl dolů po oblině jeho boku a podél jeho stehna, jak jsem se předklonil a stáhl si nohavice, a pak jsem zas hladil stejnou cestou zpět, jak jsem se narovnával; džíny jsem odhodil k botám.

Cítil jsem, jak se jeho tělo třese, a věděl jsem, že bojuje s touhou se otočit a dokončit, co jsem začal. Převzít kontrolu tak, jako to vždycky dělal. Sevřel zuby a zůstal nehybně stát.

"Košile, Johne." Jeho hlas byl tichý a důrazný. "Sundej si košili."

Na chvilku jsem čekal, jako kdybych zvažoval své možnosti, než jsem vyklouzl z rukávů a odložil košili, rychle jsem se zbavil spodního prádla a vstoupil do vany za něj. Už už se otáčel, ale položil jsem mu ruku na rameno.

"Počkej," zadržel jsem ho. "Neřekl jsem snad, že jsi kousek vynechal?" Sáhl jsem kolem něj po sprchovém gelu a trochu se o něj při tom pohybu otřel.

Hlasitě si povzdechl a nechal klesnout svou hlavu na hruď.

"Johne," vzdychl. "Ty budeš moje smrt."

Ušklíbl jsem se a vymáčkl trochu gelu na svoji ruku.

"Neboj se," řekl jsem mu, zatím co jsem třel ruce o sebe a pak je položil na jeho ramena. "Konec konců jsem přece doktor." Začal jsem roztírat pěnivý gel po jeho pokožce a masíroval jeho trapézové svaly. "Vím, jak se dělá polibek života."

Znovu zavzdychal a pak umlkl, jak jsem ho umýval a masíroval mu záda, občas silně, abych uvolnil jeho svaly, jindy jsem sotva přejel po jeho bledé pokožce a jen si užíval, že se ho můžu dotýkat a hladit ho, položit své ruce úplně všude. Věděl jsem, že to nikdy nikdo neudělal a náhle jsem se rozhodl (zatracenej Mycroft a jeho způsob, jak mi nasadit brouka do hlavy), že to ani nikdy nikdo dělat nebude. Nakonec jsem se dostal k jeho kostrči a cítil jsem, jak jeho napětí vzrostlo v očekávání. Přestal jsem, abych vymáčkl do ruky víc gelu a jeho nedočkavost v tu chvíli byla hmatatelná.

Dobře jsem věděl, že brzo něco odsekne a převezme kontrolu, tak jsem se rozhodl, že si tohle prostě užiju. Klekl jsem si ve vaně za něj, ruce na jeho kotníky a rychle jsem masíroval nahoru přes jeho lýtkové svaly. Vydal zklamaný zvuk, ale stál klidně, což mě ohromovalo.

Sedl jsem si na paty, oběma rukama vzal za jeho kotník a jemně zatahal. "Nohu," zavelel jsem a on vyrovnal balanc a pokrčil koleno, aby zvedl nohu, za kterou jsem ho chytil. Přidal jsem víc sprchového gelu a zajel prsty mezi jeho dlouhé prsty u nohou, palcem jsem masíroval jeho klenbu.

Překvapeně se zachvěl a trochu se zakymácel, tak jsem pustil jeho chodidlo a chytil ho za boky, aby nespadl, ale on se narovnal a pak bez vyzvání nabídl své druhé chodidlo – zdálo se, že se mu to líbí.

Postupně jsem se přesunul nahoru po jeho nohou, věnoval jsem pozornost jemné pokožce za koleny, potom na jeho stehnech, nejdřív jsem oběma rukama pevně masíroval, palci jsem hnětl jeho překvapivě pevné svaly a pak jsem jen lehce klouzal rukama přes jeho chloupky porostlou pokožku.

Dýchal zrychleně a já ho hladil hřbety rukou po vnitřních stranách stehen, směrem nahoru, až jsem je mezi ně zasunul, hladil jsem a provokoval ho. Vstal jsem a přiblížil se k němu, až jsem se hrudníkem dotýkal jeho zad. Sklouzl jsem rukama kolem jeho těla na břicho, víc se k němu přitiskl a jeho kontrola byla ta tam.

Otočil se na místě, kapky odlétaly úplně všude, pevně mě chytil a přitáhl si mě podél svého těla. Nejdřív mě jen držel, jedna velká ruka přitisknutá na mých bedrech a boky těsně na mých, druhá ruka kolem mých ramen. Sklonil svou tvář k mému krku, opakovaně říkal mé jméno.

Po tom, co jsem se ho tak dlouho dotýkal jen svýma rukama, byl ten kontakt celým tělem neuvěřitelný a já se v jeho rukách zachvěl a chytil se ho za ramena pro případ, že by se mi podlomila kolena.

Přesouval své rty po mém krku, pořád mluvil, i když přes zvuk vody, co na nás padala, a hučení v mých uších bylo těžké poznat, co říká. Už byl u mých rtů a začal mě líbat, ale byly to jen krátké polibky přerušované slovy; snažil jsem se soustředit, co říká.

"Johne. Johne, potřebuju tě." Polibek. "Můžu tě mít, Johne?" Polibek. "Johne, musím tě mít." Víc polibků. "Prosím, Johne, dovol mi vzít si tě." Nikdy jsem si nevšiml, že by po mně tak toužil, hrozně mě to potěšilo. Přejížděl rukama nahoru a dolů, chytil mě tak pevně, jako by mě chtěl pohltit svým tělem, a líbal mě po celém obličeji. "Johne, chci tě." Ani snad nevnímal, co říkal.

Snažil jsem se ho přerušit. "Ano, Sherlocku," řekl jsem mu. "Jasně."

Odtáhl se a podíval se na mě, oběma rukama mě vzal za obličej. "Jsi si jistý?" zeptal se vážně. "Myslel jsem, že chceš..."

Pokrčil jsem rameny. "Věděl jsem, že převezmeš kontrolu." Usmál jsem se na něj. Věděl jsem, že by se mi odevzdal, kdybych o to požádal, dovolil by mi vzít si ho, udělat cokoli... Ale chtěl mě tak moc, že mi to tentokrát stačilo. Vlasy mu padaly do očí, vlhká pokožka se leskla a jeho výraz byl tak hladový... Hladový po _mně_. Byl nádherný. Miloval jsem ho. Řekl jsem mu to.

Jeho úsměv byl omračující. "Lepší než čokoládové sušenky."

"Rozhodně lepší," potvrdil jsem.

Pak mě políbil doopravdy, znovu mě k sobě přitáhl, jazyk prozkoumával má ústa, zatím co se ruce dlouhé minuty toulaly po mém těle, než jsem se chvěl v jeho rukách. Potom mě otočil, dokud jsme nebyli tak, jak jsem ho předtím našel. Přetočil sprchu, takže tekla po stěně, pára stoupala a oba nás obklopovala. Odněkud vytáhl lahvičku lubrikantu – bůh ví, jak dlouho tohle očekával; maně jsem vzpomínal, kolikrát se mě sem snažil dostat.

Nejdřív byl opatrný, jemný, ale věděl jsem, že se drží zpátky jen tak tak. To nebylo to, co jsem od něj chtěl. Chtěl jsem jeho hlad, chtěl jsem, aby byl zoufalý, chtěl jsem, aby mě potřeboval, aby to přebilo jeho intelekt a jeho rozum.

"Víc, Sherlocku," žádal jsem ho. "Vezmi si mě... jestli mě chceš?"

Udělal jsem z toho otázku a on zamručel, rukama držel mé boky jako v kleštích a přitvrdil. Narovnal jsem ruce proti zdi a přirazil zpět.

"Víc!" naléhal jsem, a v útrobách jsem cítil tlak, horký a převalující se v mém břiše.

Naklonil se nade mnou, takže jeho hrudník byl přímo na mých zádech, pevně ovinul levou ruku kolem mého pasu, aby mě udržel a svou pravou mi v rytmu svých přírazů honil.

Blížil jsem se k vrcholu, cítil jsem se naprosto vlastněný a posedlý tímhle mužem, který pronikal do mého těla způsobem, jakým vnikl do mého života, mého srdce, všeho... Bylo to jako by s každým přírazem vyháněl vzpomínky na mé předchozí vztahy, přepisoval je a vymýtil všechno, dokud nezbyl jen on sám. Sherlock Holmes byl všechno. Vzal si mě celého a nezáleželo mi na tom. Byl jsem přesně tam, kde jsem chtěl být.

Zvedl jsem hlavu a lapal po dechu, na rtech jeho jméno, jak jsem se ho snažil varovat. Zakousl se mi do krku a já se udělal, mé tělo se kolem něj prudce stahovalo, nohy se mi chvěly, srdce uhánělo, pusu jsem měl dokořán v tichém výkřiku rozkoše, radosti a naprostého uspokojení. Následoval mě téměř okamžitě, rukama znovu sevřel mé boky, jak do mě prudce vrážel a vzdychal moje jméno. Byl jsem si jistý, že tam zítra budu mít modřiny po jeho prstech. Ta myšlenka mě přiměla se usmát.

Ruce se mi třásly snahou udržet se dál ode zdi a Sherlock mě na chvíli pevně držel, opatrně z mého těla vyklouzl. Namířil sprchu zpět na nás a klesl dolů, aby si sedl do vany, mě vzal s sebou, takže jsme skončili propletení.

"Zatraceně!" Zavřel jsem oči a opřel se o dlaždičky. "S tou sprchou jsi měl pravdu."

"No," poukázal, jako vždy skromný, "Já _jsem_ konec konců génius."

"To teda jsi," zazubil jsem se směrem k němu. "Tak bys měl vymyslet, jak vysvětlíme paní Hudsonové účet za vodu."

**

Mnohem později, kdy už jsme oba byli suší a sytí a Sherlock byl kolem mě omotaný v posteli, zeptal se mě na schůzku s Mycroftem. Vysvětlil jsem mu, jak jsem si uvědomil, že se Mycroft podílel na našem odloučení a převyprávěl mu náš rozhovor, až na tu poslední část, o které jsem zatím nebyl připravený přemýšlet.

Byl potichu a já se přetočil, abych mu viděl do obličeje.

"Zdá se, že tě to nepřekvapuje," řekl jsem. "Věděl jsi to?" Tomuhle jsem nerozuměl; čekal jsem, že bude rozzuřený kvůli tomu, co Mycroft udělal, ať už měl na srdci jakékoli dobré úmysly nebo ospravedlnění.

Tvářil se zahanbeně.

"Byla to zkouška," řekl tiše. "Aspoň..." odmlčel se. "Mycroft to nikdy neřekl, ale musela to být zkouška." Nedíval se na mě. "Ten rozhovor." Zachvěl se, jen co to zmínil. "Nutil mě, snažil se potvrdit, jestli bych se sem dostal vlastním způsobem, jestli bych do toho šel po hlavě a připustil, co jsem k tobě cítil, jestli bych tě pustil blíž k sobě..." Krátce se po mně podíval a pak zase uhnul očima. "Byla to zkouška... A já ji nezvládl."

Slyšitelně polkl.

"Je mi to tak líto, Johne. Bylo by snadné vinit Mycrofta, ale opravdu to byla moje chyba. Všechno, čím sis prošel, všechna ta bolest, všechno kvůli mně – mojí aroganci, mému sobectví..." Dýchal zrychleně, byl rozčilený, znovu lapený minulostí.

Položil jsem mu ruku na tvář a zvedl jeho hlavu.

"Šš, už je to pryč. Jsme spolu. Tentokrát vážně spolu, žádné hry, žádná tajemství, jo?"

Přikývl a mírně se usmál.

Políbil jsem ho. "Právě mám za sebou sex, kterej se odehrál ze všech míst zrovna ve sprše, a byl to ten nejlepší sex mýho života.."

Jeho obličej se rozzářil. "Vážně?" Vypadal na sebe pyšný.

"Naprosto," přikývl jsem. "Jsem šťastný. Vůbec nepochybuju, že tě miluju. Co kdybychom to všechno hodili za hlavu a odteď začali znovu?"

Pozorně se na mě díval, ruku zvedl k mé tváři, aby mě napodobil.

"Vážně to můžeme udělat, Johne?" zeptal se pochybovačně. "Vážně mi můžeš odpustit, co jsem udělal, čím jsem tě nechal projít?"

Uvažoval jsem nad tím, co teď máme, jak jsme šťastní a jakou dlouhou cestu jsme museli ujít a vzpomněl jsem si na Mycroftova slova. Usmál jsem se na Sherlocka a prohrábl prsty jeho vlasy.

"Být tady s tebou, takhle..." políbil jsem ho. "Pokud to byla cena, kterou jsem musel zaplatit, tak to za tu bolest stálo."

Vydal tichý, přidušený zvuk a zabořil svoji tvář k mému krku, pevně mě objal. Pak se odtáhl a oči mu svítily. "Johne Watsone," řekl. "Miluji tě." Usmál se a dotkl se mé tváře. "Nezasloužím si tě," řekl. "Ale stejně budeš můj."

**

O pár týdnů později jsem se opíral o zeď a sledoval, jak přechází po místě činu svým typicky rozkazovačným způsobem. Spěchali jsme, abychom se sem dostali, a nemohl jsem popadnout dech. Věděl jsem, že každou chvíli bude chtít vypálit jinam.

Viděl jsem, jak reaguje na ostatní – briskně odsekával Andersonovi, polemizoval se Sally a dokonce trochu vytáčel Lestradea, i když teď spíš takovým odlehčeným způsobem. Přimělo mě to přemýšlet, nakolik se změnil za dobu, co jsme spolu. Byl pořád sám sebou, pořád ten neskutečný, netrpělivý génius Sherlock Holmes, který vůbec netrpěl hlupáky. Pořád miloval tu hru, tu honičku za případy, téměř nade vše.

Rozdíl byl nejvíc vidět mezi jednotlivými případy. Špatné nálady, zoufalá nuda, tohle všechno bylo pryč. Nahradil jsem to _já_. Zaplnil jsem ta prázdná místa v jeho životě a byl mnou nekonečně fascinován, námi dvěma, svým pátráním po původu lásky, což jak mě ujistil, byl nekonečný proces.

Někdy jsem se bál, že jsem moc obyčejný, moc přízemní, abych jeho pozornost udržel nadlouho, ale zdálo se, že vždycky ty momenty rozpoznal a pak mi připomněl, že láska nedává smysl. Nejspíš má pravdu. Pořád si myslel, že většina lidské rasy jsou jen idioti, a já se mezi ně určitě pořád počítal. Rozdíl byl v tom, že mě pustil k sobě – byl jsem teď _jeho_ idiot, a s tím jsem dokázal žít.

Vzhlédl, nachytal mě, jak ho pozoruju, a krásně se na mě usmál. Oči mu svítily nadšením z případu; karty byly rozdány.

"Už jsi popadl dech?" zeptal se, vztáhl ruku, aby mě zvedl.

"Připraven, až ty budeš," odpověděl jsem a chytil ho za ruku.

 

**K**

**o**

**n**

**e**

**čně konec? Jak se to vezme!**

 

**Ještě nás čeká vánoční speciál a potom epilog o dva roky později a z Mycroftovy perspektivy – bude to  vážně slaďárna!**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Making a backup here on AO3 - this translation has been already posted on johnlockpositive at wordpress back in 2013.)


End file.
